Éveil
by Laetitia-chan
Summary: Une dispute survient. Harold décide alors de partir de Berk sans laisser la moindre nouvelle. Trois ans après sa disparition, les berkiens sont surpris dans leur sommeil. Mais par quoi? Un éboulement survenu sur une autre île? Une explosion? Ou alors bien pire?
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir à tous, bon j'avais prévu de la publier après les fêtes mais finalement voilà. Donc fanfiction sur Dragons. Il faut imaginer que dans ma fic, Harold est partit avant que les vikings ne découvrent Krokmou sur Berk et la mort rouge sur l'île aux dragons. J'espère que le prologue de cette fic vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Bonne lecture et bonne soirée.**

* * *

Prologue

 _Depuis combien de temps le traitaient-ils comme ça ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Qu'avait t-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?_

 _Est-ce que le fait d'être né différent des autres est un problème en soi ?_

 _N'est-il qu'un désastre, comme tout le monde s'évertue à lui dire ?_

 _Pourquoi son aide n'est jamais la bienvenue ?_

 _Devrait-il vraiment rester chez lui tous les jours ? Et ne plus en sortir ?_

 _Deux membres d'une même famille peuvent t-ils se détester ?_

 _Un père n'est-il pas sensé protéger son enfant au lieu de l'humilier en public ? Et ce même père, pourquoi ne se préoccupe t-il pas de lui ?_

 _Pourquoi seuls Gothi et Gueulfor sont-ils ceux qui ne l'évitent jamais ?_

 _Pourquoi s'occupent-ils de lui et lui parlent alors que les autres ne lui adressent jamais la parole sauf pour lui dire des choses blessantes ?_

 _Est-ce que le temps parviendra à tout effacer ? À tout arranger ?_

 _Les blessures causées par des paroles malencontreuses se refermeront-elles un jour ?_

Pour l'instant, Harold n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'on lui répète sans cesse, c'est qu'il est un désastre ambulant. Blâmé pour tout ce qu'il fait, sans avoir un quelconque moyen de s'expliquer. Beaucoup de choses se mêlent dans l'esprit du jeune garçon de quinze ans. Chamboulé, il décide de partir loin des siens. Cette fois, Stoïck, le chef du village, qui est son père a été trop loin. Ses paroles ont été blessantes envers Harold. Ce dernier est allongé dans son lit depuis plusieurs heures et patiente, la boule au ventre. Harold sent, le long de ses joues, des larmes couler, et ne fais rien pour les retenir. Quand il entend son père dormir, le jeune garçon se lève et s'habille rapidement en silence. Emportant avec lui le strict minimum, Harold fourre le tout dans un sac qu'il passe sur ses épaules. Prenant de quoi avoir chaud, il enroule une couverture et la noue à son sac. Il ouvre ensuite sa fenêtre sans faire de bruit. Fixant le ciel, Harold aperçoit une ombre se déplacer doucement. Lui faisant signe, le jeune garçon tend les bras et, sans un bruit, il part sans se retourner.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 01 de ma nouvelle fic de Dragons. Elle plaît beaucoup à Yuko alors je pense que vous allez vous régaler. **

**J'ai reçu un message de Krokmou-emma et apparemment je ne l'ai pas en review. Donc, pour répondre à sa question: Harold a bien trouvé Krokmou mais les gens de Berk ne l'ont jamais vus. Et pour ce qui va arriver à la Mort Rouge, je vous laisse lire plus loin ! Puis, pour le Hiccstrid, ben je sais pas encore.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, bonne soirée!**

 **Dragons ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'univers de l'œuvre originale.**

* * *

Chapitre 01

Le réveil des habitants de Berk est retentissant. Alors que tous dormaient encore, un bruit d'explosion les a réveillés en sursaut. Sautant de leur lit, tous sortent de leur maison en pensant que quelque chose attaque leur île. Les hommes comme les femmes sortent armés. Tous regardent les maisons puis l'horizon mais rien. Surpris, les berkiens aperçoivent leur chef qui s'avance vers la falaise et scrute au loin. Voyant un nuage noir s'élever à l'horizon, il fronce les sourcils. Un des habitants le rejoint rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande t-il inquiet.

\- Aucune idée, déclare le chef. Mais ce n'est pas rassurant. Je pense aller voir de plus près avec quelques hommes. Je suis inquiet pour la sécurité de Berk.

\- Je viens avec vous, répond l'homme en tournant les talons.

Acquiesçant, le chef se tourne vers les membres de son clan et s'aperçoit qu'ils ont besoin d'une réponse.

\- N'ayez crainte mes amis, dit-il pour les rassurer. Le bruit était certainement un éboulement survenu sur une des îles non loin de Berk. Je vais partir m'en assurer avec quelques braves. Qui serait volontaire pour se joindre à moi ?

Beaucoup de jeunes lèvent la main en même temps, ce qui fait soupirer le chef. La nouvelle génération ne peut que lui rappeler ce qu'il a perdu. Son propre fils. Ce dernier s'est enfui et Stoïck n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Trois ans sans nouvelles. Stoïck ne s'attend plus à en avoir. Harold n'ayant jamais été capable de se débrouiller seul, il le pense perdu depuis bien longtemps déjà. Finalement sortit de ses pensées en voyant les jeunes gens avec leurs mains toujours levées, Stoïck décide d'en choisir quelques uns.

\- Astrid, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux, dit-il d'une voix grave. Vous venez avec moi avec les autres. Allez préparer vos affaires pendant que j'explique la situation à Gueulfor.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les jeunes vont immédiatement préparer ce dont ils ont besoin pour un voyage de trois voire quatre jours. Pendant ce temps, Stoïck part voir Gueulfor, le forgeron de Berk. Il trouve ce dernier derrière les fourneaux de sa forge. L'air sombre qui se lit sur le visage de l'homme en dit long sur ce qu'il pense. S'arrêtant devant la porte, Stoïck le regarde faire pendant quelques minutes avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demande Gueulfor en l'apercevant du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu le sais très bien, réplique Stoïck avec humeur. Mais je passe pour cette fois-ci. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- N'as-tu rien entendu ce matin ?

\- Oh, le gros boum ? l'interroge Gueulfor en frappant sur la barre en fer qu'il sort du feu. Si, je l'ai entendu.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes pour voir de quoi il s'agit, répond Stoïck.

S'arrêtant brusquement, Gueulfor regarde Stoïck avec des yeux écarquillés. Il replace la barre en métal dans le feu avant de se tourner vers le chef.

\- Et qui va s'occuper de la forge ? demande t-il en soulevant un sourcil. Le gamin n'est plus là et personne ne pourra le remplacer.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Gueulfor, soupire Stoïck. Harold est partit pour…

\- Pour quoi ? s'exclame le forgeron. Demande plutôt à cause de qui ? Harold est partit à cause de toi. Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu finirais par le regretter. Tu n'as jamais écouté un mot de ce qu'il te disait et ce soir-là, tu as été trop dur avec lui. Harold n'avait que quinze ans, Stoïck. La seule chose que tu as fait ce jour-là, c'est de le traiter de bon à rien.

\- Vas-tu m'accompagner, oui ou non ? questionne Stoïck en ignorant son ami.

\- Oui, mais ça ne sera pas par gaieté de cœur, déclare le forgeron en commençant à préparer ses affaires.

Le remerciant, Stoïck part chez lui pour faire de même. Il prend un bon moment pour faire son sac avant de fixer l'étage. Inspirant, il finit par monter l'escalier. Rien n'a changé depuis la disparition d'Harold. Le bureau est rangé, feuilles à gauche, crayons à droite. Le lit fait et tout le reste est à sa place. Stoïck ne peut s'empêcher de baisser la tête, un air de culpabilité sur le visage quand les paroles de Gueulfor lui reviennent en mémoire.

\- Pardonne-moi, fils, murmure t-il.

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps, Stoïck referme la porte de la chambre pour redescendre. Il prend son sac qu'il envoie sur son épaule et part en direction du port où se trouvent les drakkars. Sur le chemin, nombreux sont ceux qui lui disent bonjour ou qui lui souhaitent bon voyage, mais Stoïck les écoute à peine. Il ne s'aperçoit qu'il arrive au port que quand il aperçoit les vagues sur le quai. Les jeunes l'y attendent déjà, l'air impatient tandis que Gueulfor converse avec un homme de son âge qui les accompagne. En voyant le chef, les deux hommes se taisent avant d'engager la conversation.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de raids pendant le temps où nous serons partis, déclare le vieil homme.

\- Non, ils sont calmes depuis bientôt deux ans, intervient Gueulfor en haussant les épaules. Les seuls qui s'aventurent sur Berk sont solitaires ou affamés.

\- Gueulfor a raison, continue Stoïck. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas sans défense sur l'île.

Montant sur le drakkar, Stoïck fait signe à tous ceux qui l'accompagnent de le rejoindre. Les jeunes gens saluent leurs parents et grimpent aussi vite que possible. Le drakkar quitte le port silencieusement et le voyage commence. Au bout d'une demi-journée de navigation, Stoïck ne supporte plus les jeunes. Rustik passe son temps à se vanter de tout et de rien, Varek à poser des questions, et les jumeaux à se bagarrer. Seule Astrid, la plus populaire des filles vikings de l'île, semble normale. Affûtant sa lame, elle semble prête à tout moment à en découdre. Elle a un fort tempérament et le prouve quant Rustik vient la taquiner de trop près. Agitant sa hache sous le nez de ce dernier, Astrid lui file une peur bleue. Le voyage se déroule à peu près bien jusqu'à l'arrivée. La fumée noire apparaît bientôt non loin de l'emplacement du bateau. De la brume épaisse forme un écran devant la fumée mais Stoïck décide de s'y engager. Les vikings du bateau prennent leurs armes en main et font silence.

\- Je ne veux aucun bruit, déclare Stoïck en murmurant. Nous serions repérés dans le cas contraire.

Les berkiens hochent vigoureusement la tête et scrutent les moindres recoins. Détour à droite ou à gauche, le chef a fort à faire pour éviter de s'écraser sur les récifs ou les épaves de différents drakkars. Le silence environnant fait que l'anxiété à bord est palpable. Enfin, Stoïck touche terre et les jeunes descendent avec précaution sur le sable. Le chef fait de même avec Gueulfor. Tous se mettent en cercle et avancent. Entendant du bruit sur la gauche, le chef de Berk lève son marteau de guerre quand une silhouette humaine apparaît. La silhouette émerge lentement du brouillard, ses traits devenant peu à peu distinguables, permettant à Stoïck de mettre un nom sur le nouveau venu.

\- Efron, mon vieil ami, dit Stoïck en abaissant son marteau. J'ai bien cru que tu étais un ennemi.

\- Pareil pour moi, vieille canaille, répond le nouveau venu.

Se faisant une accolade assez musclée, les deux hommes discutent pour savoir ce qui les amène sur la même île. Étrangement, ils ont repéré la fumée de leur île respective.

\- Nous avons décidés de venir voir ce qu'il en était et nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose d'assez inhabituel qui mérite réflexion, avoue Efron. Suis-moi.

Menant Stoïck vers les rives un peu plus loin, les berkiens reste bouche bée en voyant ce qui apparaît sous leur yeux. Un corps hideux encore fumant se trouve sur les rives. Un dragon vu ce qu'il en reste. Mais ce qui impressionne les hommes et femmes qui se trouvent là, c'est la taille du dit dragon. Long de plusieurs centaines de mètres, le dragon est immense.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclame Stoïck.

\- Les restes d'un dragon et, apparemment, le bruit que tout le monde aux alentours a entendu, c'est sa chute ici, déclare Efron. Le Clan des Ramasseurs, le Clan des Forge et même vous les berkiens, tout le monde est là. Pourtant, nous habitons plus ou moins loin de cette île.

\- Comment un dragon de cette taille a pu passer au-dessus de nos têtes sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ? questionne Varek abasourdi. Ça ne se loupe pas.

\- Le petit a raison, admet Efron en hochant la tête. Sauf que dans le cas présent cette chose est sortie de là.

Désignant l'un des flans du volcan, le vieil homme montre un trou immense. Au sol, des traces de griffes attestent ses dires ainsi que les rochers qui parsèment le chemin. Stoïck examine avec attention les alentours et voit des marques d'impacts.

\- Ce dragon n'était pas là seul, apparemment, dit Stoïck en désignant les marques.

\- Effectivement, avoue Efron. Mais les dragons que nous avons vus ici n'ont pas engagés le combat. Ils sont partis à toute vitesse vers l'une des îles, un peu plus loin.

\- Si un autre monstre se cache là-bas, il faut le débusquer et le tuer, s'exclame Stoïck en se dirigeant vers le drakkar. Nous ne pouvons attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher. S'ils se rassemblent, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Et ça risque de sentir le roussi pour nous, déclare Kognedur.

Prenant au sérieux la remarque de Stoïck, tous les clans qui se trouvent sur l'île rejoignent leurs drakkars respectifs et le suivent. Sortant du brouillard, les drakkars prennent la direction que leur indique Efron. Toutes voiles dehors, les drakkars naviguent sans un bruit sur la mer calme. Le chef de Berk ne cesse de revoir la carcasse du dragon géant dans sa tête et s'inquiète.

\- Que Thor nous vienne en aide, si une autre de ces choses se trouve sur cette île, déclare le berkien.

Une autre demi-journée est nécessaire pour que tous arrivent sur l'île où se sont réfugiés les dragons. Les vikings accostent en restant sur leurs gardes, descendants sur la rive, toutes armes dehors. Ils ne savent pas qu'au même moment, des yeux les observent avec curiosité. Tapis dans la forêt qui est dense, ils suivent les vikings de loin.


	3. Chapitre 02

**Bonjour à tous! La nouvelle année arrive sous peu. Donc pour vous souhaiter la bonne année, je publie un chapitre. ^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos commentaires ainsi qu'à Yuko pour la correction; en espérant que la suite de cette fic vous plaise. BONNE ANNÉE !**

* * *

Chapitre 02

 _Froid, chaud ? Ou chaud, froid ? Aucune idée. Sa tête lui fait mal car quelque chose semble s'insinuer à l'intérieur. Une douleur le parcourt au niveau du ventre, ce qui lui déplaît. Puis d'un coup, quelque chose se fait entendre._

 _\- Il y en a plein partout,_ déclare une voix _. Et_ _ils arrivent par ici._

\- _Mais nous ne pouvons pas bouger,_ répond une autre voix inquiète _. Il n'est pas en état de le faire._

 _\- Je le sais mais comment allons-nous faire ?_

Ouvrant les yeux, quelqu'un se lève dans l'obscurité de la grotte et prend quelque chose qui fait retentir un bruit métallique.

\- _Je vais y aller_ , déclare la personne à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- _En es-tu sûr ? Tu n'es pas assez remis._

\- _C'est une évidence, mais je ne peux pas les laissez venir ici. Les hommes vont tueraient tous sans chercher une solution à leur problème. Venez avec moi au cas où. Je vous appellerais au moindre souci._

Se levant pour accompagner la personne, des yeux jaunes et une paire d'yeux verts partent en silence.

Les hommes ont du mal à avancer avec une forêt aussi dense autour d'eux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui les gêne le plus. C'est l'ambiance qui règne en ces lieux. Les vikings se sentent observés par quelque chose qu'ils ne parviennent pas à définir. Avançant avec prudence, ils remarquent des montagnes non loin et s'approchent de plus en plus. Dans les fourrées, les yeux les observent toujours et sont sur le point d'attaquer quant quelqu'un leur dit de rester patient. Quant les vikings sont arrivés aux pieds des montagnes, ils sont surpris d'y trouver une personne. De taille standard, mince, habillé tout en noir. Les vikings échangent un regard en la voyant masquée. Stoïck fronce les sourcils en voyant la tunique noire entrouverte de la personne.

\- Nous ne vous voulons pas d'ennuis, déclare t-il respectueusement. Nous voulons savoir si des dragons sont venus dans les parages récemment ? Et si oui, pouvez-vous nous indiquer où ils sont partis ?

 _\- Je te l'avais dit qu'ils vous avez vus ! Bande d'idiots._

Sans répondre, la personne devant les vikings, sort deux épées de leurs fourreaux qui se trouvent dans son dos. Une des épées est plus courte que l'autre, ce qui ne semble pas gêner son propriétaire. Se plaçant en position de combat, la personne toise du regard les vikings.

\- On dirait que notre ami n'est pas très coopératif, déclare Rustik avec un sourire. Je vais vous le faire parler, moi. Regarde bien ton futur mari, ma chère Astrid.

\- Cause toujours, répond cette dernière.

S'élançant sur son adversaire, Rustik fait tournoyer sa masse et l'abat sur la personne. Mais au lieu d'esquiver, cette dernière croise ses épées au-dessus de sa tête et d'un coup de pied, envoie Rustik voler sur quelques mètres. Abasourdis, les vikings observent leur adversaire. Chacun d'entre eux se frotte à la personne, sans arriver à la faire bouger d'un centimètre. Les renvoyant toujours à leur point de départ. Seuls les plus vieux vikings, Stoïck, Gueulfor et Astrid n'ont pas tentés leur chance. Soupirant, la jeune fille sort sa hache et s'élance sur la personne. Abaissant sa hache, elle assène un coup de pied violemment à la personne qui recule. L'ayant reçu dans le ventre, la personne porte la main où le coup lui a été donné. Dès qu'il la sort de sous sa tunique, elle est couverte de sang. Les vikings grimacent en voyant le sang mais ne disent rien. Astrid profite de ce moment et parvient à donner un coup de hache à la tête de son adversaire qui l'esquive de justesse. La hache d'Astrid agrippe pourtant le masque de la personne qui s'arrache. Les berkiens restent bouche bée en voyant le visage de la personne qui se tient devant eux. Le choc est plus que violent pour Stoïck qui blêmit rapidement.

\- Ha…Harold, souffle Stoïck médusé.

\- Ce n'est pas le prénom de ton fils disparu ça ? demande Efron en regardant la personne devant lui.

\- Si et c'est bien lui qui est devant nous, répond Gueulfor heureux mais surprit.

Astrid, qui n'a que faire des retrouvailles, s'élance de nouveau sur Harold qui pare son coup. Pourtant, cette fois, le jeune homme ne se laisse pas faire. Dès qu'elle veut lui asséner un nouveau coup, il pare et l'envoie rouler au sol à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il sent alors quelque chose couler le long de ses lèvres. Passant sa main sur sa bouche, il remarque que ce qu'il sentait couler est du sang. Fermant les yeux, Harold soupire avant de rengainer ses épées dans leurs fourreaux respectifs.

\- _Je crois que j'en ai trop fait_ , dit-il dans sa tête.

\- _Nous avons remarqué, il est temps pour nous d'intervenir,_ réplique une voix ferme.

Remarquant le comportement de son fils, Stoïck s'avance vers Astrid et l'aide à se relever. Il observe ensuite Harold et fait quelques pas vers lui. D'un coup, sans prévenir, une bourrasque de vent l'en éloigne. Quant il repose les yeux sur Harold, à ses côtés se trouve un dragon noir qui les regarde avec un air mauvais. La queue enroulée autour du jeune homme et ses ailes dépliées en signe de menace.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commence Stoïck avant de voir des dizaines de dragons sortir des fourrés et les entourer, l'air menaçants.

Curieux, mais de loin, les dragons observent les vikings qui lèvent leurs armes pour se défendre. Aussitôt, les dragons laissent échapper du gaz explosif près des vikings, les dissuadant de se battre. Les vikings décident donc de laisser tomber leurs armes au sol pour éviter une catastrophe. Stoïck reporte alors son attention sur son fils ainsi que les autres.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ici ?! hurle t-il excédé.

\- _Toujours à crier_ , pense Harold. _Même pas un : ravi de te retrouver après trois ans d'absence, tu m'as manqué. Je me demande à quoi je m'attendais._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harold sent soudain une douleur fulgurante lui parcourir le ventre. Le ramenant à la réalité, la douleur le fait vaciller. Le dragon noir le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Le soutenant avec sa tête, le dragon émet une sorte de ronronnement inquiet.

 _\- Désolé, mais je crois que je vais devoir te demander de l'aide pour rentrer,_ souffle mentalement Harold en haletant.

S'abaissant, le dragon noir attend que Harold soit sur lui avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et de toiser les humains du regard en s'envolant.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? s'exclame Stoick furieux.

- _Loin de tes reproches et de tes cris,_ pense Harold épuisé, avant de tomber évanoui sur le dos du dragon.

\- _Ne faites aucun mal à ces humains_ , déclare le dragon noir aux autres. _Mais empêchez-les de partir. Donnez-leur du poisson et de l'eau mais rien d'autre._

Disparaissant dans la grotte, le dragon noir est rapidement hors du vue. Les vikings échangent des regards inquiets en voyant les dragons les regarder aussi intensément et leur tournant autour.

\- Que faisons-nous ? questionne Efron affolé. Ils vont faire quoi de nous ? Et que manigance ton fils ?

\- Aucune idée, admet Stoïck avec rage. Je me suis inquiété pendant trois ans pour rien. Il était vivant et n'est jamais revenu. Et je le retrouve ici en compagnie de dizaines de dragons. J'aimerais savoir aussi bien que toi.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué quelque chose, déclare Gueulfor. Mais ton fils était blessé et toi tu ne fais que lui hurler dessus. Tu l'as retrouvé et tout ce que tu arrives à faire c'est de l'accabler de reproches.

S'éloignant avec fureur de Stoïck, Gueulfor part se placer au meilleur endroit où il peut voir l'entrée de la grotte où se sont engouffrés le dragon noir et Harold. Il laisse le temps au chef de Berk de méditer ses paroles et s'inquiète plus du sort du jeune homme que du sien.

Pendant ce temps, une agitation gagne les dragons dans la grotte. Tous sont inquiétés de voir dans quel état est revenu Harold.

\- _Il est mal en point_ , dit une voix au-dessus d'Harold. _Sa blessure s'est rouverte._

\- _Pas étonnant avec le coup qu'il a reçu_ , réplique une voix durement.

Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, Harold cherche le dragon noir du regard avant de sentir quelque chose se mélanger à ses pensées. Un flot de pensées qui ne sont pas les siennes le parcourent violemment.

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un traître ! Il est vivant, comment ? Pourquoi sait-il se battre ? Sa blessure est-elle grave ? Pourquoi est-il avec des dragons ? Il se fait obéir d'eux ? Va-t-on se faire dévorer par ces monstres ?_

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Harold se recroqueville sur lui-même en se bouchant les oreilles. Les voix qu'il entend lui font mal. Pourtant celles des dragons ne l'ont jamais autant fait souffrir. Ignorant la blessure qu'il a au ventre, le jeune homme tente de se recroqueviller encore plus, essayant d'échapper à ce qu'il entend.

\- _Harold,_ dit doucement une voix auprès de lui. _Calme-toi, ça va bientôt s'arrêter. Essaye de te concentrer sur ma voix et pas les leur._

Obéissant, Harold cherche à n'entendre que la voix près de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il y parvient et ouvre les yeux. Le dragon noir s'est roulé autour de lui sans le faire bouger.

\- _Merci, Krokmou_ , souffle Harold.

\- _Ce n'est rien_ , réplique le dragon noir. _Mais ce que pensent les humains dehors me fait froid dans le dos. Es-tu sûr de vouloir les laisser ici ?_

\- _Ils ne tenteront rien de stupide_ , murmure Harold en grimaçant. _Du moins, je l'espère_.

\- _Tu as rouverts tes blessures_ , grogne Krokmou en agitant la queue. _Il faut qu'on te soigne_.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Krokmou remarque que son ami s'est endormi sur son ventre. Krokmou fait alors un signe de tête à l'un des dragons près de lui. Ce dernier lui ramène un morceau de tissu et le place sur le ventre d'Harold qui grimace. Krokmou étend son cou vers son protégé et enroule sa queue autour de lui.


	4. Chapitre 03

**Bonsoir à tous, voilà la suite. ^^ Beaucoup d'entre vous s'interrogent sur mon rythme de publication. Eh bien, sachez qu'il me vient souvent l'envie d'écrire et que je n'ai pas de rythme particulier. Soit c'est lent, soit c'est rapide. J'essaie quand même de publier régulièrement, ne vous en faites pas. ^^ Bonne lecture, bonne soirée.**

* * *

Chapitre 03

\- _Ce n'est pas encourageant_ , déclare l'un des dragons. _Son état à empiré depuis que les humains sont arrivés. Il faut que l'un d'eux vienne le soigner, nous, nous ne pouvons pas._

\- _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_ , rétorque Krokmou en jetant un regard inquiet sur Harold endormi sur son ventre.

 _\- Aucun de nous ne fait confiance aux hommes_ , intervient un autre dragon. _Demande à Harold s'il a plus confiance en l'un d'eux._

\- _Comment dois-je faire ?_ l'interroge Krokmou.

\- _Appelle-le_ , suggère le dragon. _Il devrait se réveiller._

Grognant de mécontentement en sachant qu'il va réveiller Harold, Krokmou fait quand même ce qui lui est demandé. Au bout de plusieurs appels, le jeune homme ouvre enfin les yeux. Apercevant le regard vitreux de son ami, Krokmou s'inquiète.

\- _Harold,_ dit-il avec douceur. _Est-ce que l'un des humains dehors peut t'aider ?_

\- _M'aider ?_ demande le jeune homme avant de froncer les sourcils en secouant la tête. _Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent ici._

 _\- Ne fais pas le dragonneau_ , grogne Krokmou en agitant la queue. _Tu ne vas pas bien. Il faut que l'un d'eux te soigne. Tu as réussi à t'en occuper tout seul la première fois mais pas ce coup-ci. Alors, lequel parmi eux est le plus digne de confiance ?_

Réfléchissant, Harold ne sait pas trop qui choisir. Il ouvre donc son esprit et cherche ceux des hommes qui se trouvent plus loin. Beaucoup de pensées viennent alors dans sa tête. Harold n'a pourtant besoin que d'une seconde pour choisir.

\- _Gueulfor,_ souffle t-il en fermant son esprit à celui des hommes. _C'est le seul en qui j'ai confiance et qui ne tentera pas de faire n'importe quoi._

\- _Lequel est-ce_ ? questionne l'un des dragons. _Fais-le apparaître dans ta tête, qu'on voit à quoi il ressemble._

Obéissant, le jeune homme fournit l'image aux dragons qui s'empressent de sortir. Krokmou est également de la partie et confie son ami à une dragonne rouge qui s'approche d'Harold pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur son ventre. Dès que les dragons sortent de la caverne, Krokmou leur donne des consignes.

\- _Ne blessez aucun d'entre eux_ , dit-il avec sérieux. _Ils pourraient nous blesser si nous faisons n'importe quoi. Séparons celui que nous voulons des autres, ce sera plus simple._

Hochant la tête, les dragons se dispersent avant de prendre leur envol. Les humains ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose en les voyant sortir de la grotte et tous se sont rassemblés. Quand Krokmou se pose, il fixe les hommes en agitant la queue avant de repérer le dénommé Gueulfor. Les vikings, quant à eux, resserrent les rangs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demande Efron en empoignant son bâton.

\- Ils cherchent quelque chose, réplique Stoïck, mais quoi ?

Fixant le dragon noir dans les yeux, le chef de Berk ne s'attend pas à ce que trois dragons les surprennent par l'arrière. Dès que les dragons sont arrivés, c'est la panique dans les rangs. Les vikings courent dans tous les sens, apeurés. Repérant Gueulfor, seul, l'un des jeunes dragons fonce sur lui en ouvrant les pattes pour l'attraper. Stoïck le remarque et prend son marteau de guerre sur le sol et lui lance sur les ailes. Ne l'ayant pas vu le dragon se prend l'arme dans les ailes et pousse un cri. Il s'effondre au sol en gémissant. Stoïck s'approche du dragon et semble vouloir l'achever quant un deuxième lui barre le chemin en déversant un jet de flammes. En voyant ce qui se passe, Krokmou réagit. Il s'envole et en vitesse pousse le chef de Berk sur le côté. Dès que le feu cesse, le dragon noir fait face à un cauchemar monstrueux rouge incandescent. Derrière lui se trouve Stoïck, en partit sonné mais qui semble surprit par le geste du dragon. Il peut alors apercevoir que le dragon à un aileron en moins à la queue. Pourtant, un aileron mécanique remplace celui qu'il a perdu. Déployant ses ailes, le dragon noir cache Stoïck à la vue de l'autre dragon.

\- _Cela suffit, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça_ , réplique Krokmou.

\- _Il a blessé mon petit, laisse le moi,_ déclare avec fureur le cauchemar monstrueux. _Ou je te pousse de force._

Impressionné par ce qui se passe, les vikings n'osent plus bouger de derrière les arbres. Stoïck, quand à lui, se trouve sur le sol derrière le dragon noir.

\- _Essaye pour voir_ , grogne Krokmou en s'élançant sur son adversaire.

Au même moment, Harold se redresse en sursaut. En sueur, le jeune homme comprend que quelque chose est en train de se passer.

\- _Vina, qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? demande t-il secoué.

\- _Un malentendu apparemment_ , déclare la dragonne en tentant de le calmer. _Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi._

Harold est sur le point de le faire quant il sent que Krokmou se fait projeter contre un arbre. Écarquillant les yeux, il se lève avant de vaciller mais Vina le rattrape avec douceur.

\- _Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête_ ? l'interroge t-elle.

\- _Emmène-moi là-bas_ , déclare Harold. _Ils vont se blesser, tu les connais_. _Aucun d'eux ne sait retenir ses coups._

\- _Et que feras-tu dans ton état_ ? questionne la dragonne sérieusement. _Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes. Cendres ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi._

\- _C'est ce que tu crois_ , répond Harold avec force.

Surprise par ce qu'elle voit, Vina fixe Harold avec des yeux flamboyants. Elle soupire avant de s'abaisser pour le laisser monter.

\- _Je t'aurais prévenu_ , dit-elle. _Surtout que tes blessures sont ouvertes et que tu n'as pas les idées très claires. J'espère que tu vas vite réussir à les calmer._

Le combat entre les deux dragons fait rage. Krokmou ne veut pas faire de mal à son adversaire mais celui-ci ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. S'il veut protéger l'humain derrière lui, il ne doit pas laisser Cendres le dépasser. Pourtant, à un moment, il se sent désavantagé. Le cauchemar monstrueux arrive à l'envoyer contre un arbre avec force. Krokmou a juste le temps d'envoyer une boule de feu pour épargner l'humain. Il revient vite devant lui avant que Cendres ne le fasse rôtir.

\- _Pousse-toi de là !_ hurle Cendres en fouettant l'air de sa queue.

Campant sur ses positions, Krokmou rugit avec rage. Les vikings les regardent avant de voir un dragon vipère rouge atterrir près de celui qui protège Stoïck. Harold descend du dos de dragon et regarde les deux autres avec un air furieux.

\- _Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend_ ? hurle t-il mentalement.

\- _Cet humain a blessé mon petit et je demande réparation !_ s'exclame Cendres.

\- _Je suis d'accord avec toi mais les humains ne peuvent se défendre sans armes contre vous,_ souffle Harold. _Comme tu as pu le constater avec moi, nous n'avons ni griffes, ni crocs pour nous protéger._

\- _Alors je vais le tuer comme ça_ , s'exclame le dragon en s'élançant sur Stoïck.

Soupirant, Harold se place devant son père afin d'attendre le dragon. Il est presque sur lui, quand Harold lui assène un coup de poing en pleine figure. Aussitôt, le dragon se retrouve plaqué au sol mais il n'en reste pas là. Avec sa queue, il donne un coup à Harold. Visant le point faible du jeune homme, il s'attaque à son ventre. En sentant le coup, Harold se retrouve projeté à plusieurs mètres. Voyant son ami au sol, Krokmou sort les dents et se jette sur le cauchemar monstrueux avec rage tandis que Vina s'approche d'Harold en l'enroulant avec sa queue. Krokmou est hors de lui, furieux contre Cendres et arrive à le plaquer au sol. Il est sur le point de sortir son gaz explosif quand Harold lui dit d'arrêter.

\- _Ça suffit comme ça_ , leur souffle Harold en se relevant difficilement. _Tu es d'accord avec moi, Luciole ?_

Regardant le jeune dragon sur le côté, Harold le voit acquiescer. Krokmou descend alors du ventre de Cendres en grognant. Il vient près de son ami et remarque que du sang coule abondamment de ses blessures.

\- _Qu'as-tu fait_ ? s'exclame t-il affolé.

\- _C'était ça ou vous laisser vous entre-tuer pour rien_ , souffle Harold avant de s'écrouler sur Vina qui le rattrape sur son dos.

\- _Attrape l'humain_ , déclare la dragonne inquiète. _Et toi, Cendres, tu as intérêt à présenter tes excuses à Harold dès qu'il sera capable de les écouter._

 _\- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?_ demande l'intéressé.

\- _Parce que tu l'as blessé plus qu'il ne l'était_ , rétorque Vina en rugissant de colère. _Et que l'humain que tu as essayé de tuer est son propre père._

Tournant le dos aux autres, Vina s'envole avec Harold, tandis que Krokmou vient près de Gueulfor. Voyant le dragon s'approcher, le viking ne sait que faire. Le voyant s'asseoir devant lui puis regarder la montagne, Gueulfor réfléchit. Se lissant la moustache, il hausse les épaules et décide de venir plus près du dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurle Stoïck.

\- J'ai bien l'impression qu'il veut que j'aille avec lui, avoue Gueulfor.

\- Et tu vas y aller ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils vont ne pas te dévorer ? s'exclame Varek paniqué.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, sinon ce dragon aurait laissé Stoïck se faire tuer sans bouger une aile, réplique le vieux viking. Et puis, Harold semble avoir confiance en lui, donc je ne risque rien.

\- Tu es aussi fou que ce traître, lui lance Astrid d'un ton amer.

\- Il est peut-être fou, mais ce n'est pas un traître, dit froidement Gueulfor. Et puis de mémoire de viking, aucun de nous n'a jamais chevauché de dragon et encore moins former un lien comme lui l'a fait. Je pense plutôt que ce gamin est une bénédiction, c'est-à-dire l'inverse de ce que vous lui avez toujours balancé en pleine figure depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Finissant sur ses mots, le forgeron prend son sac et emboîte le pas à Krokmou qui se dépêche de le mener à la montagne sachant qu'Harold a besoin de lui.


	5. Chapitre 04

**Bonsoir à tous, des révélations en perspective. Alors je réponds à une question de 76328 : Harold n'est pas muet, il est simplement peu causant pour l'instant. L'ambiance se réchauffe par la suite. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai des soucis avec mes reviews. Je ne peux pas voir celles postées après la cinquième, donc merci Dieu du portable pour avoir une boîte mail sur ce dernier. Donc j'en ai 13 mais je n'en vois que 5, c'est rageant... Si vous avez eu le même problème un jour, merci de m'avertir par mp que je règle ce souci fort nuisible. En tout cas, bonne lecture et bonne soirée. À bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 04

Quant Vina arrive à la grotte, elle se pose en douceur. Elle s'abaisse et se penche légèrement pour faire glisser Harold de sur son dos. Le rattrapant avec précaution, Vina émet un grognement inquiet en voyant beaucoup de sang sur elle. Déposant le jeune homme sur une pile de couverture, Vina se rend compte qu'Harold est couvert de sueur. Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, Harold la fixe avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

\- _Je te remercie_ , murmure t-il.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demande t-elle inquiète. _Pour t'avoir fait faire une folie._

Secouant la tête, Harold grimace subitement. Trop épuisé, il n'arrive plus à fermer son esprit et le flot de pensées des hommes se déversent de nouveau dans sa tête. Harold parvient à les repousser un certain moment. Vina tente de le soulager, en vain. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme résiste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau. Sa tête retombe mollement sur le côté et la dragonne voit avec horreur du sang coulé le long de sa bouche. Au même moment, Krokmou arrive avec Gueulfor. Ce dernier à beaucoup de mal à voir quelque chose dans la grotte. N'étant pas éclairée, il fait sombre et le viking cherche comment se repérer. Vina remarque tout de suite ce qui ne va pas et demande à l'un des dragons présent dans la grotte de l'éclairée. S'agissant d'un cauchemar monstrueux, il a juste à s'enflammer. Gueulfor place sa main devant ses yeux et les laisse s'habituer à la pénombre. Il remarque alors que la grotte à était aménager. Une forge est présente dans un coin d'une des salles ainsi qu'un lit qui apparemment sert peu. Un établi est également présent ainsi qu'une source qui jailli d'entre les rochers. Formant un bassin, Gueulfor remarque que de la fumée s'en échappe et conclut qu'il s'agit d'eau chaude. Il s'aperçoit qu'une autre source coule un peu plus loin. Sur le point d'avancer, le viking remarque un creux de bonne taille dans le sol, où sont amassés des dizaines de coussins et couvertures. En plissant les yeux et poussé par Krokmou, Gueulfor aperçoit Harold allongé à côté de Vina. Avisant le sang sur le dos de la dragonne, le forgeron descend dans le creux grâce à un minuscule escalier avant de rejoindre son jeune apprenti.

\- Harold, dit-il inquiet en soulevant la tête du jeune garçon.

Le voyant inconscient, le viking le repose doucement avant d'écarter la tunique d'Harold. Il jure en voyant une blessure importante sur le ventre du jeune homme. Profonde mais en partit guérit, Gueulfor constate qu'elle s'est rouverte par endroit, laissant le sang coulé abondamment. Gueulfor fronce les sourcils et observe ce qu'il a autour de lui. Cherchant ce qui pourrait lui servir, le forgeron trouve rapidement ce dont il a besoin. Il va sur l'établi et prend une petite marmite qui se trouve dessus et va à la source d'eau chaude pour la remplir. Dès qu'il a finit, il l'a pose près des escaliers et repars chercher un bol sur l'une des étagères de l'établi. Il fait pareil qu'avec la marmite mais le rempli d'eau froide. Une fois qu'il a finit, il descend dans le creux. Il déplace certains coussins et couvertures pour faire tenir les récipients. Gueulfor écarte la tunique d'Harold un peu plus avant de prendre un linge dans son sac et de le tremper dans la marmite d'eau chaude.

\- Par Odin ! s'exclame t-il avec douleur. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si chaude cette eau.

Ignorant la chaleur, Gueulfor s'empresse de nettoyer la blessure d'Harold. Grimaçant, ce dernier n'ouvre pas les yeux. Vina, voyant que Krokmou est inquiet, lui cède la place. La remerciant, Krokmou vient près de son ami et enroule sa queue autour de lui. Le laissant faire Gueulfor continu son œuvre. Dès qu'il a finit de nettoyer la blessure d'Harold, il sort un petit pot en terre cuite de son sac. L'ouvrant rapidement, le forgeron soupire et frictionne ses mains.

\- Merci Gothi, murmure Gueulfor en remerciant l'ancienne de Berk qui le force toujours à prendre de l'onguent dans ses affaires.

Posant ses yeux sur Harold, le forgeron grimace en prenant un peu de pommade sur ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolé, gamin, soupire Gueulfor, inquiet. Mais tu risques de ne pas apprécié.

Le forgeron commence à appliquer la pommade sur la blessure d'Harold quand ce dernier se cabre en sentant une sensation de brûlure sur son ventre. Krokmou réagit instinctivement et pose sa tête contre celle d'Harold.

\- _Courage_ , dit-il en laissant un ronronnement. _Je suis là._

En finissant les soins, Gueulfor constate que le dragon noir à apaiser Harold et que ce dernier s'est vite calmer. Ne se l'expliquant pas, Gueulfor secoue la tête avant de prendre des bandes dans son sac. Il bande le ventre du jeune homme avec précaution et fait un nœud. Regardant son œuvre, le forgeron grimace un peu en ne le trouvant pas parfait. Il est en proie à une réflexion quant il sent quelque chose sur son bras. Sursautant, il remarque le museau de la dragonne rouge sur son bras. Cette dernière le fixe intensément et Gueulfor finit par s'asseoir à côté d'Harold. Vina s'installe également auprès de lui, autant pour veiller sur Harold que sur l'humain. Gueulfor sort un linge propre de son sac, et le mouille dans le bol d'eau froide. Il tord le linge et le place sur le front d'Harold. Puis il prend une couverture et recouvre le jeune homme avec, avant de voir le dragon noir placer sa tête vers celle d'Harold. La nuit est bien avancée quant Harold ouvre les yeux. Apercevant Gueulfor assoupit contre le mur du creux, le jeune homme tente de se redresser. N'y parvenant pas, Harold se rallonge en grimaçant. Apercevant son ventre bandé, il comprend immédiatement ce qui le gêne. Krokmou en le sentant remuer ouvre un œil.

\- _Tu ferais mieux de dormir_ , dit-il à son ami en se tournant sur le côté. _Il fait encore nuit._

\- _J'ai dormi longtemps_ ? demande Harold.

\- _Oui, mais tu en avais besoin,_ répond Krokmou. _L'humain t'a vraiment bien soigné. De plus, il ne t'a pas lâché une seule seconde et ta fièvre a rapidement baissé._

 _\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'ait pas le seul à avoir joué dans ma guérison,_ soupire Harold avant de se blottir contre Krokmou.

Ronronnant, Krokmou étant une aile qu'il place au-dessus d'Harold en le voyant de nouveau endormi. Le lendemain matin arrive bien vite pour Gueulfor. Se levant, il constate qu'Harold se trouve aux côtés du dragon noir. Soupirant, le viking s'étend avant de partir vers la source d'eau froide et de s'en passer sur le visage. Il est sur le point de sortir de la grotte quant la dragonne rouge vient près de lui. Méfiante, cette dernière fixe le viking avec attention.

\- Faut que je me dégourdisse les pattes, dit Gueulfor en désignant l'extérieur. En plus, si les autres ne me voient pas, ils vont croire que vous m'avez mangé. Et il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose pour Harold.

En entendant le prénom d'Harold, Vina laisse passer le viking tout en le suivant. Gueulfor est surpris de la voir à ses côtés mais ne dit rien. Le vieil homme arrive bien vite là où se trouvent les autres humains. Ces derniers sont plus qu'étonnés en le voyant revenir avec le vipère rouge. Stoïck est le premier à venir voir son ami de plus près.

\- Alors ils ne t'ont rien fait ? demande t-il inquiet.

\- Comme tu le vois, non, rétorque Gueulfor en apercevant des petits feux de camps ainsi que des poissons en train de grillés sur des bâtons. Vous avez été péchés ?

\- Non, ce sont les dragons qui nous ont apportés ça, ce matin, déclare Astrid. Comme si nous ne pouvions pas le faire.

\- Ils veulent peut-être se faire pardonner pour hier, lui dit Gueulfor en haussant les épaules.

\- Ils te voulaient quoi ? l'interroge Varek impatient.

Pendant un instant, Gueulfor se demande s'il peut avouer ce qu'il y a dans la grotte. Il fixe le dragon rouge à ses côtés et soupire.

\- Que je soigne Harold, dit Gueulfor. Le petit est dans un sale état après les coups qu'il s'est pris.

\- Et ? demande Stoïck inquiet. Il va bien ?

\- Pour le moment, oui, rétorque le viking. Tant qu'on ne lui en remet pas une couche dès qu'il pourra se lever. Je reviens, je vais au drakkar. J'ai plein de trucs qui peuvent aider Harold.

Tournant le dos au vikings, Gueulfor part en compagnie de Vina jusqu'au drakkar. Il monte dessus et part directement dans les cabines. Fouillant et retournant la sienne, il parvient à trouver ce qu'il cherche et sort avec un sourire.

\- Bien, ça fera l'affaire, déclare Gueulfor avec un air triomphant sur le visage.

En descendant du drakkar, le viking fronce les sourcils en voyant le dragon rouge toujours assis au même endroit.

\- Je ne risque pas de partir, dit Gueulfor. Après tout, j'ai retrouvé Harold et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le laisser de nouveau partir.

Emboitant le pas au vieil homme, Vina réfléchit à beaucoup de choses sur à l'une en particulier. Est-ce qu'Harold restera avec eux même si sa famille vient de le retrouver ? Secouant la tête, la dragonne ne s'est pas aperçut qu'elle était arrivé au niveau où les autres humains sont gardés. Préférant les ignorer, la dragonne s'avance jusqu'au chemin qui mène à la grotte. Voyant que le dénommé Gueulfor discute et elle se couche en plein milieu du chemin et observe. Avisant les vikings se quereller entre eux, elle soupire.

\- _Que les humains sont bruyants_ , se dit-elle exaspérée en agitant sa queue.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? hurle Stoïck furieux. Harold est mon fils, j'ai le droit d'aller le voir.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Stoïck, répond Gueulfor en voyant les autres vikings regarder le chef de Berk avec des yeux ronds. Je dis juste que le gamin n'a fait passer que moi. Je doute que les autres dragons te laissent venir aussi près de lui. Regarde quand tu l'as vu, je suis sur que tu l'aurais empoignée à la première occasion.

\- Et j'aurais eu raison, hurle Stoïck en postillonnant. Il est partit du jour au lendemain, sans un mot. Et maintenant, je le retrouve ici, avec ses lézards.

Excédé par le comportement de Stoïck, Gueulfor fronce les sourcils et croise ses bras. Il entend que le chef de Berk finisse son discours.

\- Tu as fini ? demande t-il en sentant sa colère monter. Dois-je te rappeler qui est en faute ici ? Qui a traité Harold de bon à rien, le soir où il est partit ? Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as fait pour ton fils depuis qu'il est enfant ? A part bien sûr, l'humilier en public, l'accabler de reproches et je t'en passe.

Ouvrant la bouche, Stoïck ne peut riposter aux questions que Gueulfor lui posent. Effectivement, il sait que le forgeron a raison.

\- Et je vais te dire une autre chose, continu Gueulfor. Harold n'est peut-être pas parti qu'à cause de toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interroge Stoïck, soucieux.

\- Le dragon noir qui t'a sauvé, lui explique Gueulfor. Tu as vu qu'il avait une prothèse à la queue ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas récente. Oh, elle est très bien entretenue, rien à redire. Mais ça fait bien longtemps que le dragon l'a. Elle est par endroit rayer et usée. Je pense qu'Harold a fait connaissance du lézard sur Berk.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? demande Stoïck.

\- Que le gamin a très bien pu partir parce que sur Berk, nous tuons les dragons et qu'il ne voulait qu'il arrive la même chose au sien. Je pense que ce que tu lui as dit ce jour-là a été le déclencheur de sa fuite. De plus, Harold ne sait jamais senti à sa place parce que tout le monde lui disait qu'il était inutile. Limite une bouche à nourrir. Rappelle-moi à quel âge l'as-tu mis à la forge ?

\- Il venait d'avoir six ans, avoue Stoïck, penaud.

\- C'est ça, réplique Gueulfor. Laisse-moi te dire une chose que j'ai gardée pour moi depuis des années. Le jour où tu m'as confié le gamin, il m'a dit ceci : je le gêne trop alors il se débarrasse de moi. Harold était encore qu'un jeune enfant mais il était déjà trop en avance. Ton fils est loin d'être idiot et personne n'a jamais remarqué que depuis qu'il est partit, la forge tourne moins vite.

Laissant ses paroles agir, Gueulfor revient près de Vina qui se redresse en le voyant arriver.

\- Il est temps de partir, mon grand, dit Gueulfor avant de voir le dragon se retourner vers lui en lui donnant un léger de coup de queue sur la tête.

\- Aie ! s'exclame le forgeron. Qu'est-ce qui…

Apercevant Vina pointer sa queue sur Astrid, le forgeron fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, il fixe le dragon et se frappe la tête de sa main droite.

\- Mes excuses ! dit-il gêner. On y va, ma grande.

Satisfaite, Vina reprend sa marche tout en restant près de Gueulfor. Ronronnant fortement auprès du viking, ce dernier se demande ce qu'elle a. Ils avancent donc ensemble jusqu'à la grotte, espérant voir qu'Harold s'est réveiller entre temps.


	6. Chapitre 05

**Bonsoir à tous, la suite des aventures d'Harold est enfin vôtre. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage à me donner à fond. =) Pour la classification de ma fic, effectivement le M, j'avais pas compris. Du coup suite à une conversation avec Yuko, j'ai décidé de la classer T. ^^ Voilà, voilà. Ah, si, merci à Yuko pour la correction. Apparemment, je n'ai plus autant de fautes qu'avant, yesssss! Bon, assez de bla bla, voilà bonne lecture et bonne soirée. Et à bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 05

Sur le chemin de la grotte, Gueulfor est loin d'être calme. Les paroles de Stoïck résonnent encore dans sa tête. Le chef de Berk a beau être son ami, Gueulfor n'a jamais aimé comment il traitait Harold. Avant sa fuite, le jeune garçon se confiait beaucoup au forgeron. C'est comme ça que le vieux viking en sait plus que tout le monde sur Harold. Gothi, l'ancienne du village, était aussi une confidente du jeune garçon. Pourtant, Gueulfor n'a jamais pu dire ce qu'il ressentait à Stoïck. Était-ce de la peur vis-à-vis du chef ? Non, c'était la crainte de perdre son amitié. Gueulfor avait longtemps déprimé après le départ d'Harold. Il se sentait responsable d'avoir gardé enfouis ses sentiments. Quand Vina et Gueulfor arrivent à la grotte, le viking sort enfin de ses pensées.

\- Hors de question de laisser le gamin seul de nouveau, souffle t-il en pénétrant dans la grotte avec le dragon.

Arrivé rapidement au creux, Gueulfor écarquille les yeux. Le dragon noir s'est redressé ainsi qu'Harold. Ravie de le voir réveillé, Vina s'empresse de venir le voir et de frotter son museau sur la tête du jeune garçon.

\- _Comment te sens-tu ?_ demande t-elle.

\- _Bien mieux qu'hier_ , répond Harold en souriant.

- _Parfait, parce que tu as de la visite !_ dit Vina sur un ton doux.

Se retournant vivement vers ce que lui désigne Vina, Harold aperçoit Gueulfor sur le haut du creux. Ce dernier ne sait pas trop comment aborder le jeune homme et opte finalement pour le conventionnel pour tenter de détendre l'ambiance.

\- Salut, cure-dent, dit Gueulfor en descendant dans le creux avant de se mettre à l'aise sur les coussins.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harold le fixe un moment avant de détourner la tête pour porter son regard sur Vina.

\- Tu ne sais plus parler ? l'interroge Gueulfor.

Reportant son regard sur Gueulfor, Harold sent la colère monter en lui sans qu'elle ne trouve d'issue. Krokmou doit le ressentir car il se frotte doucement contre Harold. Le viking a dû sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond non plus car il baisse les yeux.

\- _Il ne peut pas te faire de mal ici_ , déclare Vina en se frottant contre Harold également avant de s'allonger contre lui.

\- _Pas physiquement, c'est sûr,_ répond Harold en fixant Gueulfor. _Par contre, les mots, c'est une autre histoire._

\- _Parle-lui alors_ , dit la dragonne. _Après tout, tu as sauvé ton père. Si tu t'en fichais, tu l'aurais laissé mourir._

Réfléchissant aux paroles de Vina, Harold jette un regard à Krokmou qui acquiesce, l'encourageant ainsi à parler à Gueulfor.

\- Vas-tu te décider à me parler ? déclare le viking blessé par le silence. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour t'enfuir de la sorte.

\- Pourquoi ? le questionne Harold plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Eh bien, j'aurais aimé savoir qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Un souci familial peut-être, répond Harold d'un ton acide. Demande à mon père, il te répondra aussi bien que moi.

\- Oh, Stoïck sait très bien ce que je pense, avoue Gueulfor. Je lui ai fait assez bien comprendre pendant ces trois dernières années. Il s'en veut énormément, tu sais. Quant il a vu que je revenais sans toi, tout à l'heure, il voulait te rejoindre.

\- Et pour faire quoi ? demande Harold en fronçant les sourcils. Pour m'empoigner ? Ou alors pour me faire la morale devant tout le monde en disant que je suis un bon à rien qui ne sait que causer des catastrophes autour de lui ?

\- Ben, j'avoue que la première était la bonne, admet Gueulfor, gêné.

\- J'en étais sûr, déclare Harold écœuré.

\- Est-ce que seulement il aurait pu ? l'interroge le viking les yeux pétillants.

\- De quoi ?

\- T'empoigner ? J'ai bien vu comment les dragons te regardent et comment tu te bats. Et je pense que Stoïck n'aurait jamais pu te toucher. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Pour toute réponse, Harold se lève en surprenant Gueulfor. Ce dernier se redresse comme un ressort.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop bouger, s'inquiète Gueulfor. Tes blessures sont quand même graves.

\- Ça doit être déjà refermé comme la première fois, déclare Harold.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'étonne Gueulfor en fronçant les sourcils.

Soupirant, Harold enlève ses bandages sous les yeux effarés du forgeron qui s'affole. Pourtant, quand la blessure du jeune homme est en vue, Gueulfor remarque qu'elle est effectivement guérit. La peau a cicatrisée en à peine deux jours. Fronçant les sourcils, le forgeron se laisse tomber assit sur les coussins en marmonnant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demande Harold en fermant sa tunique.

\- Que tu ne devrais pas être déjà guérit, réplique Gueulfor soucieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé durant ces trois années ?

\- J'ai découvert la liberté, des amis et une famille, répond Harold en montant les escaliers du creux pour rejoindre la source d'eau froide. J'ai parcouru quelques îles avant de venir m'établir ici.

\- Tu n'es pas trop proche de Berk ? l'interroge Gueulfor.

\- Non, j'en suis assez loin, et aucun des drakkars ne vient ici, en temps normal, grogne Harold en se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage.

En s'essuyant dans un morceau de tissu, Harold remarque que ses armes sont posées sur sa forge. Gueulfor arrive en clopinant, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- En tout cas, tu t'es sacrément bien débrouillé pour construire ça, dit-il en montrant la grotte en entier. Ça t'a pris combien de jours ?

\- Une semaine ou deux, je ne sais plus exactement, avoue Harold en rattachant ses armes à sa ceinture.

\- Comment tu t'y es pris ? Le résultat est vraiment superbe, dit Gueulfor en touchant la paroi lisse.

\- Tu oublies que je ne suis pas seul, réplique Harold avec un sourire. Les dragons m'ont aidé.

\- Intéressant, d'ailleurs, tu aurais dû voir la tête de ton père quand il a vu que les dragons t'obéissaient, ricane Gueulfor. Son visage est passé du rouge brique au livide en un instant. Un peu plus et il expulsait son foie.

Dès qu'il a finit de se préparer tout en écoutant Gueulfor, Harold se tourne vers lui en croisant les bras.

\- Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demande Harold.

\- De quoi ? Des lézards ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien ! Ma foi, j'ai vu le résultat et comment ils se comportent avec toi, explique Gueulfor. J'ai vu celui-là se battre contre un autre pour protéger ton père, et en plus ils ont nourris les vikings donc euh …

\- Donc ?

\- Ben, je pense qu'il y a moyen de s'entendre, tu en es la preuve vivante.

\- Ça reste à voir, dit Harold. Je ne commande pas aux dragons et je ne leur donne aucun ordre. S'ils veulent m'aider ils le font, sinon je les laisse libre.

\- Je vois, répond Gueulfor. Mais tu as confiance en eux ?

\- Bien plus qu'en vous, rétorque Harold en prenant le chemin de la sortie, suivit de près par Krokmou qui l'a rejoint.

\- _Tu n'y as pas été un peu fort_ ? demande ce dernier.

\- _Non, je pense que certains points méritent d'être clairs_ , répond Harold.

\- _Mais il ne t'a rien fait celui-là,_ déclare Vina en ouvrant grand les yeux. _Prend garde à ne pas te faire consumer par ta propre rage._

\- _Je ferais attention_ , lui promet Harold.

Préférant rejoindre les vikings à pieds, Harold et Gueulfor finissent par engager une conversation sur la façon dont chassent les dragons. Le jeune homme éclate de rire quand Gueulfor lui fait part de sa peur d'être pris pour un en-cas.

\- Aucune crainte, ricane Harold. Les dragons ne tuent que par nécessité. Et je peux te dire que pour eux, tu serais vraiment immangeable. De plus, ils n'attaquent que quand ils se sentent menacés.

\- Comment expliques-tu les raids sur Berk ? le questionne Gueulfor.

\- N'ont-ils pas cessés ? répond Harold.

\- Que … Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que les dragons qui attaquaient Berk sont à présent ici, rétorque Harold. Et ils ne le faisaient pas par plaisir.

\- Que-veux-tu dire par là ?

Refusant de répondre, Harold garde le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive là où se trouvent les vikings. En les voyant arriver, ces derniers se lèvent et restent sur leurs gardes. Krokmou et Harold restent en retrait tandis que Gueulfor rejoint les autres.


	7. Chapitre 06

**Bonsoir à tous, tadam chapitre 06. ^^ Je vous avez laissé sur l'arrivée d'Harold, donc maintenant la confrontation. è-é Je suis sadique ( à ce qu'il paraît de la part de Yuko, quoique elle ferait bien de se regarder mais bon ) Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je vous remercie également pour vos commentaires. Bonne soirée et à bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 06

Gueulfor est en train de parler aux vikings quant il voit Stoïck s'approcher de son fils. Ce dernier ne semble pas faire mine de bouger, même en voyant l'air menaçant de son père. Stoïck est sur le point de gifler Harold quand il entend des sifflements provenir de tous les côtés. Gardant le bras levé, il toise Harold qui fixe son père avec colère.

\- Eh bien, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? dit-il. Mais laisse-moi te dire que je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Rougissant de colère, Stoïck abat sa main sur le visage d'Harold. Gueulfor arrive en vitesse mais il reste surprit, tout comme les autres. Harold, même en ayant grandi, ne surpasse pas son père en taille. Pourtant, il tient le bras de son père près de son visage. Stoïck écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il n'arrive pas à bouger et fixe Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce que… , commence le chef de Berk avant qu'Harold ne lui fasse un balayage et qu'il tombe au sol.

Regardant son père avec rage, Harold parvient à se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes. Aussitôt, des dragons surgissent de tous les coins. S'approchant du jeune homme, ils se frottent à lui avant de s'allonger derrière Harold, tout en gardant leurs yeux rivés sur les vikings.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que tu es resté fidèle à toi-même, dit Harold en se tournant dos à son père. Frapper en premier, parler ensuite. La devise même du viking par excellence.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse, hein ? l'interroge Stoïck avec rage. Tu es partit de Berk sans rien dire. On aurait dit un enfant qui fuit ses responsabilités.

\- Mais j'étais un enfant, déclare Harold. Je n'avais pas encore atteint l'âge d'homme.

S'avançant vers le jeune homme, les berkiens fixent Harold avec un étonnement mélangé à de la crainte. Pourtant, Astrid et Rustik s'élancent sur lui sans sommation. Soupirant, Harold ne prend même pas la peine de dégainer ses armes. Il lit simplement dans les pensées de ses adversaires et les esquive sans rien dire.

\- Bats-toi, espèce de lâche ! hurle Astrid.

\- Tu ne fais que t'enfuir, cousin, ricane Rustik.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent tenter autre chose, les deux jeunes se retrouvent par terre. Harold a agit si vite que personne n'a rien vu. Rustik se relève en chancelant, tandis qu'Astrid se masse les jambes. Harold hausse les épaules et se dirige vers Krokmou. Dès qu'il est à ses côtés, il soupire.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça ne servirait à rien, Gueulfor, déclare Harold en se tournant vers le forgeron. Les berkiens sont pire que des mules, jamais ils ne pourront comprendre. Remarque, ils n'ont jamais compris. La seule chose qu'on me balance en pleine figure, c'est que je suis un lâche doublé d'un fuyard.

Acquiesçant, Gueulfor s'avance vers Harold ainsi que Stoïck. N'aillant pas apprécié le comportement du père de son ami, Krokmou défend à l'homme barbu d'approcher plus près.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! hurle Stoïck furieux.

Comme pour répondre, Krokmou lui fauche les jambes et le viking se retrouve de nouveau par terre. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de partir, un groupe de cauchemars monstrueux arrive près d'Harold. Stoïck reconnaît immédiatement celui qui a failli le tuer et le fixe intensément. Pourtant, Cendres semble l'ignorer. Il vient auprès d'Harold et se frotte à lui, penaud.

\- _Pardonne-moi_ , dit Cendres.

\- _Il va falloir apprendre à te calmer_ , répond Harold en lui grattant le museau.

\- _Je sais, Vina m'a dit la même chose,_ rétorque Cendres.

\- _Et elle n'a peut-être pas tort,_ souffle Harold avant d'apercevoir Luciole.

S'éloignant un peu, Harold arrive bien vite auprès du cauchemar monstrueux qu'a blessé son père. Les vikings le regardent faire, ébahis en voyant Harold à l'aise avec tous les dragons. La blessure de Luciole n'est pas bien grave et quand Harold descend de son dos, le dragon frotte sa tête contre la sienne pour le remercier.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était rien, dit Harold à Cendres quand il revient près de lui. Dans un ou deux jours, ça sera passé et ton petit pourra de nouveau voler correctement.

Fixant Harold avec de gros yeux quand il caresse le dragon, Gueulfor s'avance.

\- Le dragon qu'a blessé Stoïck est le petit de celui-là ? questionne le forgeron.

\- Oui, Luciole qui se trouve là-bas est l'un des petits de Cendres qui se trouve devant toi, répond Harold en désignant le cauchemar monstrueux.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demande Stoïck bouche bée.

\- Et pourquoi je ne le saurais pas ?

Stoïck est sur le point de répliquer quand Harold fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers les autres.

\- Vous pouvez partir, les dragons ne vous retiendront pas, dit-il en fixant les vikings. Mais ne parlez de nous à personne. Si vous venez ici mettre la pagaille, nous ne serons pas aussi gentils. Les dragons ne sont pas de vulgaires créatures que vous pouvez manipuler, souvenez-vous en. Je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut coexister sans nous battre. Réfléchissez-y.

Finissant sa phrase, Harold rejoint Krokmou. Tous les deux s'enfoncent alors dans le chemin qui mène à la grotte. Les dragons s'envolent tous et partent dans des directions différentes, laissant le champ libre aux vikings. Ces derniers ne se le font pas dire deux fois et regagnent leurs drakkars. Les chefs parlent entre eux quand les jeunes viennent les interrompre.

\- Et on fait quoi pour eux ? demande Rustik. On revient et …

\- Personne ne reviendra ici, déclare Efron en fronçant les sourcils. Si le fils de Stoïck n'était pas intervenu, nous serions morts. Les dragons nous suivaient depuis le début. Et comme on se le disait, je préfère ne pas me mettre à dos un jeune homme qui est protégé par des dragons. Ça serait de la folie. On risquerait de tous se faire tuer si on s'en prend à lui. Et que dire des conséquences sur nos villages.

\- Nous allons donc le laisser là ? les interroge Astrid en remuant sa hache. Que faire s'il vient nous attaquer ?

Explosant de rire, Gueulfor manque de s'écrouler par terre. Se reprenant assez vite, il fixe la jeune fille.

\- Je pense que si Harold voulait nous attaquer, il l'aurait fait bien avant, déclare Gueulfor. De plus, Harold n'est pas du genre à rechercher la vengeance. Pas comme certaines autres personnes dont je ne citerais pas le nom.

\- Stoïck, dit Efron en acquiesçant aux paroles du forgeron, il s'agit de ton fils. Parle-lui. Il pourrait avoir raison sur certains points. Mon village est fatigué par les assauts des dragons, mes hommes épuisés. S'il a trouvé la solution pour vivre en paix avec eux, ça n'en sera que bénéfique. Et tu pourras enfin régler les problèmes que vous avez entre vous. Ne pense pas à ton fils comme un gamin. Dis-toi qu'il est adulte à présent. Vous avez déjà loupé trois années de vos vies. N'en perds pas plus.

Réfléchissant aux paroles sages d'Efron, Stoïck lui promet d'essayer. Seul Efron peut comprendre la douleur de perdre un être cher. Son propre fils est mort lors d'une tempête et le vieil homme aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses. Seuls les berkiens restent sur l'île. Les deux autres clans hissent les voiles et s'éloignent rapidement. Stoïck décide de s'installer là où il était un peu plus tôt avec, cette fois, le matériel nécessaire. Quand ils ont finis, les vikings aperçoivent les dragons tapis dans les fourrés. Observant avec attention ce qui se passe, les dragons ne font aucun geste pour arrêter les vikings.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Gueulfor à l'adresse de ses amis peu rassurés. J'ai été dans leur nid, si je puis dire, et je suis revenu entier.

Regardant le forgeron, les vikings esquissent des sourires quant ils le voient en train de cacher son crochet dans son dos.

\- C'était d'avant, ça compte pas, réplique Gueulfor. M'en reparlez plus.

\- Vous avez donc décidés de rester ? demande une voix au-dessus des vikings.

Apercevant Harold sur le dos du dragon noir, Stoïck fronce les sourcils. Il s'avance mais Krokmou recule pour être hors de portée.

\- Effectivement, dit le chef de Berk. Nous voudrions savoir comment tu fais pour te faire obéir d'un dragon ?

\- Me faire obéir ? l'interroge Harold. Mais il n'en est rien. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent quand ils veulent. Pourquoi devrais-je leur donner des ordres ? Qu'est-ce qui me permet de le justifier ? Ils sont ma famille et mes amis, non des bêtes apprivoisées.

Faisant signe à Krokmou, Harold et le dragon s'envolent plus haut.

\- Où vas-tu ? demande Stoïck.

\- J'ai besoin de changer d'air, réplique Harold froidement. De plus, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, Harold et son dragon disparaissent, laissant les vikings surpris. Krokmou grogne un peu avant que son ami ne comprenne que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- _Quoi ? Un problème ?_

\- _Sois un peu moins froid la prochaine fois_ , déclare Krokmou. _Sinon, tu risques de le regretter_. _Je pense que si ton père reste, c'est pour une raison._

\- _Oui, mais bonne ou mauvaise_ ? l'interroge Harold inquiet.


	8. Chapitre 07

**Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien? Je suis ravie de voir que j'ai plein de nouveaux viewers, ça me fait énormément plaisir surtout sachant qu'à la base, je pensais que cette fic ne fonctionnerait pas. Je continue donc à me creuser la cervelle pour faire toujours aussi bien. Un énorme merci à tous et je vous laisse en compagnie d'Harold! Bisous, bonne soirée et à bientôt. ( Merci à ma Yuko qui corrige mes fautes inlassablement, mais je m'améliore, non ? ^^ )**

* * *

Chapitre 07

Ruminant ses pensées, Harold cherche à savoir pourquoi ils restent sur l'île où il s'est installé. Il est vite tiré de sa rêverie en arrivant à l'endroit où il voulait se rendre. La brume y est toujours aussi dense et se repérer toujours difficile. Harold demande à Krokmou de descendre sans faire de bruit. Le dragon acquiesce avant de se reprendre et de plonger vers un rocher d'où on peut voir la plage de l'île.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ demande Harold étonné.

\- _Regarde_ , dit Krokmou en scrutant la plage.

Avisant ce que regarde le dragon, Harold aperçoit des dizaines de drakkars. Beaucoup de vikings se sont rassemblé devant la carcasse du dragon géant. L'un d'eux, le chef visiblement, prend soin d'examiner attentivement les restes. Harold observe leurs tenues puis leurs drakkars pour voir d'où ils viennent. Ne voyant aucun drapeau sur l'un d'eux, il fronce les sourcils. D'un coup, un rire dément se fait entendre sur l'île. Harold reporte son attention sur les vikings sans comprendre, apercevant un homme hilare.

\- Je n'y crois pas, s'exclame ce dernier si fort qu'Harold l'entend. Un dragon de cette taille abattu. Je veux à tout prix savoir comment. Est-ce le fait d'un homme ? D'un dieu ? Ou d'autre chose ?

\- Mais comment va-t-on le découvrir ? demande l'un des vikings.

\- C'est très simple, dit le chef en empoignant l'homme. À part notre île, il n'y a que les Clans des Ramasseurs, des Forges et des îles vides. Sans compter Berk. Il y a au moins l'un des trois qui a une réponse. Nous allons nous séparer en quatre groupes. Chacun va aller trouver l'un des clans et le quatrième va se charger des îles environnantes.

\- Et si nous rencontrons des dragons ?

\- Vous faites comme d'habitude ! hurle le chef excédé. Vous vous en débarrassez. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait, alors au boulot.

Furieux, Krokmou est sur le point de s'envoler quand Harold l'en empêche. Gardant les yeux sur le chef, il attend qu'il rejoigne son drakkar.

 _\- Pourquoi attendre_ _?_ demande Krokmou impatient. _Il faut aller prévenir les autres._

\- _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout,_ répond Harold.

En voyant le chef des vikings venir dans leur direction, Krokmou se dissimule un peu plus sur le rocher. De ce fait, Harold parvient à entendre ce que le chef et l'un de ses subalternes se disent.

\- Dis-moi, Alvin, dit ce dernier soucieux, Berk n'est pas ton île natale ?

\- Bien vu, déclare le chef en souriant l'air mauvais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est nous qui nous nous rendons à Berk. J'ai des affaires en suspens.

\- Quels genres d'affaires ? l'interroge l'homme.

\- C'est personnel, déclare le chef. Mais si tu veux savoir, ça concerne le chef actuel de Berk, Stoïck.

\- Je vois, tu es toujours sur tes gardes même avec moi, déclare l'homme en souriant. Pourtant, tu es plus sournois que moi, n'est-ce pas, Alvin le traître !

\- Tu as raison, s'exclame Alvin. D'ici, nous serons à Berk dans trois voire quatre jours. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ce bon vieux Stoïck.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harold observe les vikings tendre les voiles de leurs drakkars. Dès qu'ils ont fini de le faire, ils hissent un pavillon. Le jeune homme prend un air furieux en voyant un drapeau noir avec, dessiné dessus, une épée blanche brisée barrée par un trait rouge. Sentant la colère d'Harold, Krokmou s'agite et se laisse glisser dans la brume. Dès qu'il est sûr de ne pas être vu, il s'envole pour se mettre bien au-dessus du brouillard.

\- _Les bannis !_ déclare Harold froidement. _Décidément, ils nous collent à la peau ceux-là._

\- _Ce ne sont pas ceux que l'on a rencontré sur notre île précédente ?_ demande Krokmou inquiet.

\- _Si, mais heureusement, nous avons fait en sorte que le clan des Cueilleurs les garde sous clefs_ , répond Harold. _Ils nous l'ont promis, et je ne remettrais pas leur parole en cause._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ l'interroge le dragon. _Apparemment, ils veulent venir sur notre île._

\- _Et pas que la nôtre, ils vont faire le tour de tous les clans alentours._

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent?_

\- _À_ _ton avis ?_

\- _A_ _h_ _ça. Mais pourquoi ?_

\- _Pas pour nous féliciter déjà, j'en ai peur,_ déclare Harold.

\- _Accroche-toi, je vais accélérer_ , dit Krokmou anxieux. _Nous devons vite rentrer. Que nous soyons recherchés par des humains ne présage rien de bon._

Harold hoche la tête et se plaque sur le dragon noir. Ce dernier part alors en vitesse pour rejoindre l'île. Ils prennent soin d'éviter les grandes étendues d'eaux pour ne pas être visibles et préfèrent longer les îles. Même en le faisant, ils arrivent rapidement sur leur île. Les berkiens aperçoivent vite Krokmou qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes. Faisant des cercles, Krokmou appelle tous les dragons de l'île à venir auprès des humains. Ces derniers arrivent en trombe, inquiets. Avisant le nombre de dragons, les vikings se tassent ensemble. Peu de place pour autant de dragons entraîne quelques différends. Les gronckles et les cauchemars monstrueux se battent pour la place tandis que les vipères et les braguettaures observent. Vina lève les yeux en voyant Krokmou et Harold foncer sur les deux clans adverses. Krokmou, excédé par leur bagarre, envoie une boule de feu qui met fin à la dispute. Se posant sur le sol, le dragon noir observe avec un air furieux les gronckles puis les cauchemars monstrueux. Prouvant sa colère, sa queue tape sur le sol. Conscient de ça, Harold le gratte doucement sur le museau.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les assommer soit la solution, mon grand, dit-il en descendant de sur son dos.

Stoïck regarde son fils avec appréhension. Puis il observe les marques que le dragon noir à laissé sur le sol. Interloqué, le chef de Berk se souvient d'avoir vu les mêmes sur l'île où se trouve la carcasse du dragon géant. Il est sur le point de poser la question à Harold quand Vina s'approche de son fils.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demande t-elle inquiète. _Pourquoi nous avoir tous fait venir ?_

 _\- Nous avons un problème_ , dit Harold. _Je vais t'expliquer_.

Détaillant avec précisions ce qu'ils ont vus, Harold et Krokmou expliquent ce qui se passe aux dragons. Dès qu'ils ont finis leur récit, tous les dragons commencent à parler en même temps. Grimaçant, Harold fait comprendre à Krokmou qu'ils doivent cesser sous peine de le faire devenir fou. Stoïck s'avance prudemment et fixe Harold.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demande t-il.

\- Des problèmes en perspective autant pour vous que pour nous, déclare Harold.

Écarquillant les yeux, Stoïck ne comprend pas ce que veut dire son fils. Gueulfor sent l'énervement de son ami en voyant que son fils ne lui en dit pas plus et tente d'y remédier.

\- Explique-toi, intervient Gueulfor.

\- Je reviens de l'île aux dragons, dit Harold en croisant les bras. Et devine un peu qui j'ai croisé en venant ici.

\- Euh… pas Odin, j'espère, déclare Gueulfor. Quoique.

\- Non, pire que ça, j'ai croisé les bannis, répond Harold. J'ai déjà eu affaires à eux sur notre île précédente. Et on va dire qu'ils ont la même idée que sur Berk. Décimer les dragons. Mais la dernière fois, on va dire que ce n'était qu'un petit groupe que l'on a réussi à faire disparaître.

Bouche bée, les berkiens regardent Harold avec stupéfaction pour certains, peur pour les autres. Lisant dans leurs esprits sans le vouloir, le jeune homme soupire.

\- Non, ils ne sont pas morts, et pas dévorés non plus, déclare t-il. Vous nous prenez pour quoi ? Des bêtes sauvages ? On les a laissés au Clan des Cueilleurs. Ils sont au courant pour nous.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame Stoïck. Et ils ne nous ont rien dit ?

\- Bien sûr que non, réplique Harold froidement. Je leur ai dit de ne pas le faire.

\- Pourquoi ? tonne Stoïck.

\- Pourquoi, bonne question, veux-tu vraiment que j'y réponde ? l'interroge Harold d'un ton acide. Dois-je te rappeler ce que vous faites aux dragons, vous, les berkiens ?

Préférant ne pas relever, Stoïck secoue la tête avant de laisser Harold continuer.

\- J'ai croisé Alvin le traître sur l'île, avoue Harold en voyant les visages des berkiens changer de couleur puis se tourner vers son père. Apparemment, il te connaît et aurait un compte à régler avec toi.

\- On peut dire ça, déclare Stoïck. C'est ça ton urgence ?

Soupirant de nouveau, Harold secoue la tête avant de prendre une de ses épées et de dessiner un dessin au sol. Dès qu'il a finit, Harold demande à tous de regarder.

\- L'île aux dragons est ici, dit-il en expliquant. Vous avez tous vu une carcasse géante là-bas.

\- Comment ne pas la voir ? déclare Gueulfor.

\- D'ailleurs, les marques des boules de feu de ton lézard ressemblent à celles qui sont présentes sur les rochers là-bas, déclare Stoïck. T'aurais une explication ?

\- Revenons à nos moutons, grogne Harold. Berk est là, les autres clans sont autours. Eh bien, l'idée d'Alvin est de rendre visite à chaque clan pour avoir la raison de la mort du dragon.

S'étranglant de surprise, les berkiens échangent des regards inquiets avant de se tourner vers Stoïck.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il cherche ce qui a tué cette chose ? demande le chef de Berk.

\- Oui. Je vous suggère de rentrer sur Berk et le plus rapidement possible, avoue Harold. Car Alvin y va en personne.


	9. Chapitre 08

**Bonsoir, voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous êtes impatients de lire ce chapitre. =) Merci Nyuko pour la correction. ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il vous a plu. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **P.S. : clem2605, j'en suis qu'à ma deuxième fanfiction, donc il est vrai que je manque un peu de qualités descriptives. ^^"**

* * *

Chapitre 08

\- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? demande Gueulfor.

\- Ils vont venir ici aussi, répond Harold en esquissant un sourire. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont aimer l'accueil que l'on va leur réserver.

\- Nous pouvons t'aider ? l'interroge le forgeron. Et après, tu pourrais… hum… rentrer avec nous sur Berk ?

Hoquetant de surprise, Stoïck observe Gueulfor avec étonnement. Puis il regarde Harold et s'aperçoit vite que la question ne lui a pas plus. Les vikings, eux aussi retiennent leur souffle.

\- Rentrer sur Berk ? déclare Harold froidement. Pour faire quoi ?

\- Euh…, commence Gueulfor en réfléchissant.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, pour rien, répond Harold avec colère en regardant un à un les berkiens. À part toi, Gueulfor, et Gothi, chaque membre de l'île de Berk m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une bouche de trop à nourrir.

\- Mais nous ne…, commence un berkien penaud.

\- Mais quoi ? rétorque Harold. Vous croyiez peut-être que je suis stupide ? Je vais vous dire ce que je pense. Vous n'avez jamais écouté ce que je vous disais. Est-ce que je suis un menteur ? Désolé, mais si c'était le cas, je serais le premier au courant et je ne vous ai jamais donné une raison de douter de ma parole. C'est agréable selon vous d'avoir un père toujours absent qui fait passer le village avant son propre fils ? Ou alors de se faire battre par son propre cousin ? Un cousin que personne n'empêche d'agir parce que selon vous, j'ai besoin d'une correction. Oh, et j'oubliais d'avoir un père, qui au lieu de me parler comme n'importe quel parent, me hurlait dessus au moindre problème. Un parent normal prendrait son enfant à part, non moi c'était devant le village entier, c'est plus marrant. Vous m'avez toujours blâmé pour tout. Vous privilégiez la parole des autres avant que je n'ai eu assez de temps pour ouvrir la bouche. Pour vous, je n'étais et je ne suis qu'un désastre. _Le pire viking que Berk ait jamais eu._ Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Sans le vouloir, vous avez fait de moi un banni non officiel. Et je devrais vous remercier ?

\- Je…, intervient Stoïck avant de voir la colère sur le visage d'Harold et de se taire.

\- Tu ? déclare Harold. Finis ta phrase qu'on en finisse.

\- Nous n'avons jamais voulu que tu penses ça, répond un des berkiens.

\- Bien, je suis avancé, réplique Harold. Et vous voulez que je le prenne comment ? Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer juste parce que je ne rentrais pas dans vos critères.

Incapable de répondre à l'accusation du jeune homme, les vikings échangent des regards sans savoir quoi dire. Harold est sur le point d'en rajouter quand tous les esprits des vikings plus celui des dragons se déversent dans sa tête. Alors qu'il vacille, Krokmou le rattrape et quand il voit les berkiens s'approcher, rugit. Vina elle aussi secoue sa queue et envoie plusieurs dizaines de piques entre Krokmou et les vikings. Ces derniers, surpris, restent debout sans bouger. Gueulfor leur dit alors de patienter et de ne rien tenter. Les pensées de tout le monde s'accaparent l'esprit d'Harold qui ne peut se protéger devant autant de présences. Krokmou le ressent rapidement et demande aux dragons de fermer leurs esprits. Vina vient près d'Harold et pose sa tête contre celle du jeune homme.

\- _Il faut que tu te calmes,_ dit Vina à l'attention d'Harold. _Tu es bien trop énervé, ce qui fait que ton pouvoir devient instable. Nous savons que les membres de ton clan t'ont fait énormément souffrir, mais te mettre en colère ne résoudra rien. Le passé est derrière toi et rien ne pourra le changer._

Apercevant le regard d'Harold devenir un peu moins vitreux suite à ses paroles, Vina se frotte doucement contre lui.

\- _Cherche nos voix à Krokmou et moi_ , dit-elle avec tendresse.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Harold se redresse de sur le flanc de Krokmou qui laisse échapper un ronronnement soulagé. Se massant les tempes, le jeune homme a bien du mal à remettre ses idées en place.

\- _Merci Vina, j'apprécie_ , dit-il en voyant une forme rouge à ses côtés malgré sa vue brouillée. À _toi aussi, Krokmou._

\- _Viens,_ dit ce dernier en tirant Harold par la tunique. _Je t'éloigne d'eux pour le moment. Tu as besoin de réfléchir et eux aussi. Nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire._

Inquiet pour Harold, Gueulfor s'avance vers eux, mais Vina lui barre le passage avec sa queue.

\- Ça va, Harold ? demande le forgeron inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répond ce dernier. Un peu trop de stress, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai besoin de décompresser. Vous feriez mieux de préparer vos affaires pour partir. Les bannis seront là dans pas longtemps.

Tendant les bras vers le ciel, les vikings ne comprennent pas ce que fait Harold. Sauf quand ils voient Krokmou l'attraper avec ses pattes et s'envoler avec lui. Stoïck semble bien las et attristé donc Gueulfor se charge de remettre tout ce qu'ils peuvent dans les drakkars, ce qui risque de leur prendre quelques heures. Pendant ce temps, Krokmou arrive à l'une des falaises de la montagne. Se rapprochant du côté plat, il dépose Harold sur le sol avant de se poser. Le jeune homme s'assoit et attend que le dragon vienne à ses côtés. Peu de temps est nécessaire car Krokmou replie ses ailes et s'allonge près de lui. Une fois installé, les deux amis restent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Vina. Cette dernière se pose en douceur et fixe Harold de ses yeux jaunes.

\- _Tu te sens comment_ ? demande t-elle.

\- _Comme le dernier des imbéciles_ , rétorque Harold en grimaçant.

\- _À_ _cause de tes paroles ?_ s'exclame la dragonne avant de le voir acquiescer. _Oh non, je pense qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir ce que tu pensais. Je te parle de ta colère, elle est passée ?_

\- _Oui,_ déclare Harold.

\- _Bien, nous pouvons donc parler de ce qui va nous tomber dessus,_ déclare Vina en fouettant l'air avec sa queue. _Harold, tu sais que je suis comme une ancienne que tous respectent ?_

\- _É_ _videmment_ , souffle le jeune homme.

\- _Alors voilà ce que j'ai à te proposer,_ explique Vina avec sérieux. _Les vikings sont en train de se préparer à partir. Quand ils seront prêts, ils le feront. Nous, nous allons attendre les bannis ici et faire en sorte qu'ils y restent. Ne te fais pas voir, vu que c'est toi qu'ils cherchent. Ensuite, nous partirons pour rejoindre l'île où tu as grandit._

Manquant de s'étrangler, Harold fixe la dragonne avec surprise.

\- _Tu veux que je retourne sur Berk !_ déclare Harold en grognant. _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que nous pourrons unir nos forces à celles des humains,_ rétorque Vina. _Je sais que l'idée ne te plaît pas, je le sens, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si, comme tu le dis, les bannis en ont après vous deux, nous ne pourrons pas vous protéger. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Hum_.

\- _De plus, je sais que tu es inquiet pour ton père_ , déclare Vina avec amusement. _Ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher, nous le savons._

\- _Et une fois sur Berk_ , répond Harold en ignorant sa phrase. _Nous ferons quoi ?_

\- _Nous verrons bien à ce moment-là,_ déclare Vina. _Pour le moment, nous allons faire partir les vikings d'ici, puis nous les rejoindront._

Harold préfère réfléchir à l'idée de la dragonne avant de dire oui. Il lui faut un moment pour étudier toutes les possibilités. Le laissant à ses pensées, les deux dragons prennent un bain de soleil et profitent de ses rayons pour étendre leurs ailes. Harold n'a pas bougé depuis deux heures et quand il se décide enfin, il soupire. S'étirant après s'être levé, il observe les dragons.

\- _Alors ?_ demande Vina.

\- _On fera comme tu as dit_ , déclare Harold. _Mais je refuse de mettre les pieds au village_.

\- _C'est ton choix, tant que nous avons un endroit où nous poser,_ répond Krokmou.

\- _Maintenant, allons en parler à mon cher père_ , dit Harold. _Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire._

Dès qu'il est sur le dos de Krokmou, Harold se sent un peu mieux. Savoir qu'il doit retourner sur Berk ne lui dit rien. Il aurait préféré rester sur l'île mais Vina n'a pas tort.

\- _Tout ira bien, ne te fais pas autant de soucis_ , murmure Krokmou en ronronnant.

\- _J'espère que tu as raison_ , souffle Harold en lui grattant la tête.

Cherchant les vikings, ils les aperçoivent sur la plage. Vina et Krokmou prennent donc cette direction et atterrissent près des drakkars. Gueulfor est enchanté de voir Harold et vient vers lui.

\- Ça va mieux ? demande t-il inquiet.

\- Oui, répond Harold en voyant les vikings s'approcher.

\- Qu'as-tu décidé ? l'interroge timidement le forgeron.

Voyant son père s'approcher, Harold ne sait pas s'il doit être heureux ou non d'annoncer la solution que lui a donnée Vina.

\- Vous allez partir de l'île, explique Harold. Nous allons nous occuper des bannis ici, et nous les y laisserons. Il y a assez de nourriture pour qu'ils ne meurent pas de faim, enfin, s'ils savent se débrouiller, ce qui n'est pas dit. Ensuite, nous vous rejoindrons sur Berk.

\- Vous ? dit Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils. Les dragons viennent aussi ?

\- Pourquoi, tu pensais qu'ils resteraient ? l'interroge Harold. Si je viens alors eux aussi.

\- Mais nous n'aurons pas assez de place au village pour tous les…, commence le chef des vikings.

\- Qui te parle du village? le coupe Harold.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionne Gueulfor, étonné.

\- Je rentre, certes, mais pas au village, rétorque le jeune homme. J'irais au Gouffre des Corbeaux, là où Krokmou et moi nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Mais tu viendras de temps en temps ? demande Gueulfor.

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas réfléchi à la question, répond Harold. Le seul moment où j'y entrerais, c'est pour aller sortir les dragons présents dans l'arène et encore s'ils n'ont pas perdus la tête.

Gueulfor veut dire quelque chose quand Harold se tourne vivement dos à eux. Plusieurs dragons viennent alors rapidement vers lui. Cendres est avec eux et vient devant Harold.

\- _Ils sont là_ , dit-il inquiet.

Voyant Harold acquiescer et monter sur Krokmou, les vikings semblent inquiets. Stoïck demande alors à son fils ce qu'il se passe.

\- Les bannis sont là, répond Harold en haussant les épaules. Vous feriez mieux de lever les voiles.

\- Mais et toi ?

\- Je vous rejoindrez dans un ou deux jours, dit le jeune homme. Le temps de tout dissimuler ici et de récupérer mes affaires.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les vikings montent sur leurs drakkars et hissent les voiles. Les berkiens lancent un dernier regard à Harold qui s'envole silencieusement.

\- _L'heure du jeu du chat et de la souris commence_ , dit Harold aux dragons. _Voyons s'ils sont plus intelligents que les autres._


	10. Chapitre 09

**Bonsoir à tous, la suite des aventures d'Harold qui poursuit ces pauvres bannis. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Merci Nyuko pour la correction. ^-^ Bonne lecture et bonne soirée. À bientôt. Oh, et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses, je répondrais dans la mesure où ça ne vous spoil pas la suite. =)**

* * *

Chapitre 09

Il ne faut que peu de temps à Harold pour attraper les bannis qui se sont introduits sur l'île. Aidé des dragons, le jeune homme prend un grand plaisir à les enlever un par un pour effrayer les autres sans que les bannis ne l'aperçoivent. Les assommant à chaque fois, Harold les ficelle dos à dos. Dès que tous les hommes du drakkar des bannis se retrouvent attachés et sonnés, Harold soupire en voyant que la nuit est bien avancée.

\- _Il n'aura fallu qu'un jour pour tous les attraper,_ dit-il en secouant la tête. _Ils ne sont pas bien malins._

\- _Que faisons-nous à présent_ ? demande Cendres anxieux.

\- _Nous allons partir d'ici_ , répond Harold avec regret. _Venez._

Emboîtant le pas à Harold, les dragons le voient se diriger vers la grotte. Dès qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, ils aperçoivent le jeune homme préparer ses affaires. Heureusement pour lui, Harold a plusieurs sacs qui peuvent contenir ses nombreux plans, vêtements et autres objets. Le Clan des Cueilleurs a été plus que généreux avec lui depuis qu'ils n'ont plus de raids de dragons. Harold examine du regard ce qui pourrait lui être encore utile. Une fois qu'il a terminé de prendre son carnet et ses crayons qu'il range dans un sac, il soupire.

\- _Un problème_ ? demande Vina inquiète.

\- _J'aurais préféré rester, mais vu les circonstances..._ , déclare Harold en attachant plusieurs sacs sur le dos de Cendres.

\- _Nous sommes conscients que ce ne sera pas évident pour toi,_ admet Krokmou en se frottant contre Harold. _Mais tu n'es plus l'enfant d'il y a trois ans, et aucun de nous ne tolérera d'écart de la part des vikings à ton encontre. Même si tu sais te battre à présent._

\- _Merci à vous tous_ , répond Harold à tous les dragons avant de regarder Cendres. _Ce n'est pas trop lourd ?_

\- _Pas du tout_ , déclare le dragon en dépliant ses ailes. _Je ne serais pas gêné pour voler non plus apparemment._

\- _Alors, il est temps de partir,_ intervient Vina.

Acquiesçant, Harold et les dragons sortent de la grotte. Une fois à la sortie, le jeune homme regarde les bannis et fronce les sourcils puis il reporte son attention sur la demeure qui était la sienne.

\- _Vina, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux condamner la grotte_ , dit Harold soucieux. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une île pour les bannis._

\- _Bonne idée_ , déclare la dragonne. _Mais comment faire ?_

Réfléchissant quelques instants, Harold lève la tête avant de trouver la solution à son problème. Attirant l'attention des dragons, il leur montre un énorme tas de rochers au-dessus de l'entrée. Harold demande donc à deux dragons de pousser les rochers pour qu'ils tombent. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le bruit sourd que font les rochers en s'écrasant au sol font sursauter les bannis qui sont attachés près de la clairière où se trouvaient les vikings. Harold regarde avec anxiété la paroi de la grotte et remarque que malgré les rochers, elle reste visible.

\- _Cendres, Luciole, j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main_ , déclare Harold en voyant les deux dragons s'approcher. _Pouvez-vous faire fondre la roche ?_

Trouvant la requête bizarre, les dragons font néanmoins ce qu'Harold leur demande. Il ne leur faut que dix minutes pour rendre la grotte totalement invisible à des yeux humains. Le jeune homme hoche la tête et félicite les cauchemars monstrueux avant de monter sur le dos de Krokmou.

\- _Bien, direction Berk,_ dit-il en grognant. _Krokmou passe en vitesse devant les bannis_. _Je vais leur laisser un couteau pour qu'ils puissent se libérer._

S'envolant en silence, Krokmou prend de l'altitude avant de plonger vers les bannis. Déjà affolés par les bruits des rochers, ces derniers sursautent pour un rien. Et quand Krokmou passe au-dessus d'eux, les bannis laissent échapper des cris d'horreur, surtout après que le couteau se soit planté devant eux comme par magie. Krokmou, quand à lui, reprend de la hauteur pour rejoindre les autres dragons qui sont sur les rives de l'île. Dès qu'ils aperçoivent Harold, les dragons déplient leurs ailes et s'envolent en le suivant.

Après un jour et demi de voyage par drakkars, les berkiens sont de nouveau sur Berk. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne fait mention de ce qui leur est arrivé. Disparaître autant de temps laisse les autres villageois inquiets. Le Conseil veut en savoir plus mais se heurte au refus catégorique de Stoïck qui ne veut pas dévoiler ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Las de se faire harceler, le chef de Berk se réfugie à la forge. Gueulfor est d'ailleurs étonné en le voyant arriver.

\- Que me vaut ta visite ? demande t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Harold ? l'interroge Stoïck anxieux. On aurait dit un autre…

\- Un autre homme, le coupe Gueulfor en souriant. Oui, qui l'aurait crut, hein ? Je suis fier de ce qu'il a accompli. Je t'avais dit depuis des années que ce petit ferait des merveilles. Et pourtant tu m'as rit au nez cette fois-là.

\- Et je m'en excuse, admet Stoïck, penaud.

\- Quand devait-il arriver le gamin ? questionne Gueulfor en scrutant le soleil. Nous sommes rentrés depuis hier donc il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Tu aurais monté un de ces lézards, tu saurais, rétorque Gueulfor. Ils vont vraiment vite, tellement vite qu'en compa…

Le forgeron n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la cloche qui avertit des raids retentit. Stoïck et Gueulfor échangent un regard inquiet.

\- As-tu prévenu que ton fils venait avec des dizaines de lézards ? demande Gueulfor.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, déclare Stoïck en partant en courant vers les catapultes tandis que Gueulfor part prévenir les vikings.

Maudissant la bêtise de son ami, Gueulfor scrute l'horizon depuis la partie centrale du village, une fois arrivé. Des dizaines de dragons se retrouvent en pleine ligne de mire et il ne peut empêcher ce qui se passe. Il essaie de dissuader les villageois de rester calme mais la panique ne tarde pas. Tous empoignent épées, dagues, boucliers et autres. Stoïck a le même problème de son côté, les berkiens refusent de ne pas se défendre. Les catapultes sont chargées et avant que Stoïck n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les boulets sont lancés.

\- _Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire bon accueil ?_ demande Vina inquiète. _Après tout, ça fait un jour de vol, nous sommes tous fatigués._

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr de ça_ , rétorque Harold.

Avant de pouvoir répliquer, Vina aperçoit quelque chose lui foncer dessus. Étonnée, elle attend jusqu'à ce qu'Harold lui dise de plonger. La dragonne lui obéit et plonge en piqué sans attendre son reste. Le boulet la manque de peu et Vina jette un regard paniqué à Harold.

\- _Plongez_ , hurle ce dernier aux dragons. _Nous allons passer le long des rochers, nous n'avons pas le choix._

Krokmou et les autres dragons ne se le font pas dire deux fois et tous plongent sans exception. Harold ne cesse de regarder les dragons pour voir si aucun d'eux ne se fait toucher. Grâce aux directives d'Harold, les boulets ne touchent pas les dragons et s'ils sont trop rapides les dragons arrivent à les éviter de justesse. Stoïck parvient à montrer aux vikings que les dragons ne veulent pas se battre mais l'un d'eux ne veux rien écouter et tranche la corde d'une des catapultes. Le boulet part à toute vitesse et le chef de Berk ne peut qu'assommer le viking responsable.

\- _Ça y est, ils ont finis de nous prendre pour cible?_ demande Krokmou en regardant derrière lui pour voir si les dragons sont tous passer.

\- _Devant toi !_ s'exclame Vina.

\- _Krokmou !_ hurle Harold.

Quand Krokmou reporte son attention devant lui, un boulet le percute sur le côté. Harold se trouve aussi touché et bascule de la selle. Tombant dans le vide, les deux amis essayent de se rejoindre. Mais Harold s'aperçoit qu'une des ailes de Krokmou est légèrement blessée et qu'elle ne peut supporter son poids.

\- _Vina_! s'exclame Harold en remarquant que son bras droit est un peu écorché.

Plongeant à toute vitesse pour les rattraper, les dragons parviennent à rattraper Krokmou de justesse. Mais Harold qui est beaucoup plus bas, heurte la surface de l'eau avec force. Vina n'en a que faire et replie ses ailes avant de crever la surface à son tour. Elle repère vite Harold qui s'enfonce lentement dans l'eau et l'agrippe avec ses pattes. Dès qu'elle met la tête hors de l'eau, deux autres vipères viennent à son aide et la sortent de l'eau. Harold, pour sa part, crache toute l'eau qu'il peut, ayant bu la tasse.

\- _Dépose-moi au village_ , dit-il furieux.

\- _Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?_ demande Vina inquiète. _Tu ne vas pas les tu…_

\- _Les tuer ?_ rétorque Harold avec rage. _Non, pourtant je devrais. Ils ont bien failli le faire avec nous._

\- _Nous venons tous avec toi_ , intervient Krokmou inquiet.

\- _Très_ _bien, alors remontez doucement le long de la falaise, et évitez de vous poser au sol,_ déclare Harold.

Furieux, Stoïck hurle sur le malheureux qui a osé trancher la corde de la catapulte. Le village entier est en train de l'écouter sans comprendre pourquoi leur chef a décidé d'épargner les dragons.

\- Mais ils nous auraient attaqués, dit le jeune pour se défendre. Je ne fais que leur rendre la pareille.

\- Alors je devrais peut-être te faire la même chose, déclare une voix furieuse. Ou alors te mettre sur le boulet et t'expédier avec.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir à tous, voilà le chapitre 10, vous n'avez pas attendus longtemps pour celui-là. ^^ Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos commentaires, et vos encouragements, ça fait plaisir. Merci Yuko pour la correction. Je vous laisse lire, bonne soirée, et à bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Les berkiens sont sous le choc en voyant quelqu'un sur le dragon rouge devant eux. Le détaillant de la tête aux pieds quand il descend du dos de Vina, plusieurs d'autres eux murmurent.

\- Impossible !

\- C'est Harold !

\- Il n'est pas sensé être mort ?

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas mort, déclare Harold en croisant les bras. Je ne vous ferais jamais ce plaisir.

S'approchant vivement en écartant la foule, Gueulfor se plante devant Harold. En le voyant trempé, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demande t-il inquiet.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir figure-toi, rétorque Harold passablement énervé. Je vous dis que je vous rejoins et comme accueil j'ai droit à des boulets. J'ai connu mieux, même si je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire pire. Qui est l'idiot qui tiré le dernier boulet ?

Grognant après avoir était posé sur le sol, auprès de Vina, Krokmou fixe les humains les uns après les autres. N'osant plus bouger en voyant les dragons les regarder de près, les berkiens serrent leurs armes dans leurs mains. Apercevant leurs gestes, Harold se tourne vers son père.

\- Tu ne les as pas prévenus ? demande Harold. Ou bien, ils s'en fichent ?

Harold n'a pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse, car un jeune berkien fonce sur lui, armé d'une épée.

\- Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être pris pour cible, dit-il en envoyant le jeune par terre grâce à un fauchage. À croire que sur Berk, personne n'a de cervelle.

\- Tu nous traite d'idiot, désastre ambulant, lance le même jeune en se relevant.

\- Encore la même rengaine, que c'est lassant, déclare Harold. C'est pourtant le désastre ambulant que je suis qui vient de te mettre par terre.

S'empourprant devant le reste du village, le jeune prend l'épée d'une des vikings à ses côtés et s'élance sur Harold. Ce dernier décide de sortir la sienne de son fourreau. Avant même que le jeune réagisse, il se retrouve avec la lame d'Harold sous la gorge. Bouche bée, les berkiens regardent le fils de Stoïck avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi gentil qu'il y a trois ans, dit-il au jeune l'air mauvais. Cherche-moi d'un peu trop et tu risques fort de le regretter amèrement. S'il y a parmi vous d'autres candidats au suicide qu'ils se décident tout de suite. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ne voyant personne bouger, Harold relâche le jeune avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne l'envisageait. Ce dernier finit par atterrir sur les fesses et n'ose plus regarder Harold en face. Un bruit se fait alors entendre. Un grognement doublé d'un ronronnement qui se répercute un peu partout. Harold fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre. Tournant son regard vers les dragons, il les voit hilares.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demande t-il étonné.

\- _Les humains sont juste trop…,_ commence Vina avant de rire sans pouvoir finir.

\- _Krokmou ?_ l'interroge Harold.

\- _Tu devrais voir leurs têtes, elles sont à mourir de rire,_ répond le dragon noir tout aussi hilare que les autres.

Soupirant, Harold secoue la tête avant de voir les berkiens lui jeter un regard effaré. Stoïck descend avec deux jeunes hommes de sur la catapulte et les désigne à Harold.

\- Voilà les responsables de ton souci, déclare Stoïck peu rassuré. Je préférerais régler moi-même le problème.

\- De mon bain forcé, tu veux dire, répond Harold en fixant les deux responsables. Moi, je n'ai rien, juste ça.

Agitant son bras, les berkiens aperçoivent le sang couler le long du bras d'Harold et frissonnent en voyant que ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. Gueulfor, lui, panique avant d'empoigner le bras du jeune homme.

\- Rien ! s'exclame t-il. Par Odin ! Tu n'as pas mal ? T'as une sacrée coupure, et ça saigne.

\- Et alors, ça sera vite guérit, pour Krokmou en revanche..., rétorque Harold en dégageant son bras. C'est une autre histoire et c'est à lui de juger du sort de ces deux imbéciles.

\- Krokmou ? demande Gueulfor en même temps que Stoïck.

\- Qui c'est ? questionne l'un des deux jeunes en tremblant.

\- Lui, désigne Harold en souriant.

\- Ton dragon s'appelle Krokmou, s'étonne Gueulfor.

\- Oui.

Trouvant le nom étrange, les berkiens voient le dragon noir se redresser doucement pour se mettre sur ses pattes. Aussitôt, il vient se frotter contre Harold avant de fixer sa blessure d'un sale œil.

\- Ce n'est rien mon grand, dit Harold en le grattant sur la tête. En revanche, ton aile fait un angle un peu bizarre. À toi de voir ce que tu veux leur faire.

S'avançant vers les deux humains qui paniquent, Krokmou les fixe un moment sous le sourire d'Harold qui sait pertinemment qu'il ne leur fera rien. Pourtant les vikings semblent affolés et regardent avec attention ce qui va se passer. Au bout d'un moment, Krokmou lève la queue et assène un coup sur la tête de chacun avant de tourner le dos. Revenant près d'Harold, le dragon hoche la tête avant de la placer sous le bras de son ami.

\- On dirait qu'il a choisit de ne pas punir votre bêtise, déclare Harold en souriant.

\- C'est tout ? demande les jeunes en tremblant encore.

\- _S'ils peuvent m'apporter un peu de poissons, je ne dirais pas non, le temps que je guérisse, seulement,_ intervient Krokmou avec malice.

\- Non, il voudrait que vous lui apportiez du poisson jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guérit, transmet Harold en se retenant de rire.

\- Pourquoi nous ? questionne l'autre jeune, inquiet.

S'avançant l'air sombre, Harold juge les deux jeunes hommes du regard.

\- Vous l'avez blessé, il demande réparation vu qu'il ne pourra pas pêcher lui-même, déclare Harold. Ce n'est que justice de devoir le nourrir.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas nous donner une tâche à faire ? demande l'un d'eux.

\- Moi, non, je ne ferais rien, déclare Harold en leur tournant le dos avant de regarder tous les vikings. Par contre, si l'on s'en prend à l'un des miens, je le saurais et là vous avez intérêt à vous cacher loin d'ici. Je ne pardonnerais à aucun de vous, si l'un des dragons est blessé et alors vous risqueriez de me voir sous un autre jour, ce qui sera très déplaisant.

Avalant leur salive de travers, les vikings finissent par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation sous le regard insistant d'Harold. Ce dernier finit par remonter sur le dos de Vina quant son père le rejoint.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? demande Stoïck avec espoir.

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas décidé si oui ou non je resterais au village, déclare Harold en sentant les pensées des dragons. Avec ce qui vient de se passer, beaucoup sont ceux qui ne veulent pas vous approcher. Nous avons des petits en bas âge, et je n'aimerais pas qu'un ou deux berkiens, trop bête, viennent les embêter. Ils risqueraient de tomber nez à nez avec leurs parents moins conciliants.

\- Je vois, soupire Stoïck.

\- Si vous me cherchez, vous me trouverez au Gouffre des Corbeaux, répond Harold en grattant la tête de Vina qui semble apprécier. Un conseil, laissez vos armes à l'entrée, sinon les dragons ne vous laisseront pas passer.

\- Entendu, dit le chef de Berk avant de pointer du doigt le bras de son fils. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Gothi pour ça.

\- Pas besoin, je sais me débrouiller, déclare Harold avant de faire signe à Vina.

\- Pouvons-nous venir te voir ? demande Gueulfor avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr, répond Harold. Nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes mais pas en guerre, que je sache.

Souriant, Gueulfor donne une petite tape sur la patte de Vina qui frotte sa tête contre lui. Harold et elle s'envolent et tous les dragons les suivent. Les berkiens ouvrent des yeux écarquillés en voyant le nombre de dragons, qui pour certains étaient accrochés aux falaises, dissimulés. Harold guide Vina jusqu'au Gouffre des Corbeaux et quand ils se posent, ils soupirent tout les deux.

\- _Vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués_ , déclare Vina avec joie. _Il y_ _a du progrès_.

\- _Pourtant, je leur en veux toujours autant_ , avoue Harold en guettant les dragons qui commencent à arriver.

\- _C'est normal_ , le rassure la dragonne. _Tu ne peux pas faire disparaître d'un coup ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir pendant tant d'années._

\- _Je sais_ , répond le jeune homme en partant en courant vers Krokmou dès qu'il est déposé au sol par deux autres dragons.

Vina les regarde ensemble avant de s'allonger. Les observant un bon moment, elle soupire avant de fermer les yeux.

\- _Je devrais te remercier Harold_ , dit-elle pour elle. _Tu es une bénédiction tombée du ciel._


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir à tous, merci à vous de me suivre pour ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant et n'hésitez pas me dire votre ressenti.** **Merci aussi pour votre soutien et vos commentaires.** **Bisouille à Yuko pour la correction. Bonne lecture à vous et bonne soirée. À bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Il faut peu de temps aux dragons et à Harold pour s'installer. Le Gouffre des Corbeaux finit par ressembler à un nid de dragons. Chaque race se rassemble et s'établit sur l'une des rives de l'étang qui se trouve au milieu du Gouffre. Jusqu'au soir, Harold s'occupe de Krokmou. Inquiet pour son aile, le jeune homme prend soin de la masser. Se laissant faire, Krokmou émet quelques ronronnements de protestations mais apprécie au bout du compte. Harold descend de son dos dès qu'il juge qu'il n'a plus besoin de massage.

\- Encore quelques jours et tu n'auras plus rien, dit Harold rassuré.

\- _À_ _force de me masser, tu vas user tes mains_ , rétorque Krokmou avec reproche.

\- Nous verrons bien, répond Harold en souriant avant de sauter sur le dragon noir.

Un instant surprit, Krokmou ne voit pas Harold le retourner sur le dos. Dès qu'il a comprit que le jeune homme joue avec lui, le dragon émet un ronronnement ravi. Harold comprend que Krokmou a envie de jouer et il part en courant. Agitant la queue, Krokmou finit par le suivre avec plaisir. La course poursuite dure dix minutes sous les yeux des dragons qui s'amusent de la situation. Krokmou rattrape Harold et le plaque au sol. Regardant son ami, Krokmou semble réfléchir à quelque chose. D'un coup, il se met à lécher Harold.

\- Ha non ! s'exclame ce dernier en se protégeant le visage. Tu sais bien que ça ne part pas au lavage !

\- _Tu voulais jouer oui ou non ?_ demande Krokmou.

\- Humph.

Sachant qu'il va devoir se laver, Harold commence à retirer sa tunique noire en cuir. Puis il retire la prothèse de Krokmou en souriant.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ l'interroge ce dernier.

\- Je vais prendre un bain alors toi aussi, répond Harold.

Grognant, Krokmou lance un regard de reproche à son ami qui lui sourit. Finalement, après réflexion, le dragon acquiesce. Harold enlève son pantalon puis ses bottes avant de plonger dans l'eau. La trouvant froide au début, le jeune homme grimace. Il finit par vite s'habituer et Krokmou le rejoint. Les deux amis nagent en silence et finissent même par faire un concours de qui arrosera le plus l'autre. Krokmou gagne rapidement le jeu et Harold lui demande d'arrêter sous peine de se noyer. Le dragon émet un ronronnement satisfait puis fixe le jeune homme d'un regard étonné.

\- _Pourquoi gardes-tu tes vêtements ?_ questionne Krokmou. _Tu ne le faisais pas avant ?_

\- Krokmou, répond Harold mal à l'aise. Il y a des gens sur cette île et je n'aimerais pas qu'ils me voient nu comme un ver.

\- _Quelle différence ça fait_ _?_

Harold n'a pas le temps de répondre car les dragons s'agitent. Apparemment, des berkiens arrivent vers eux. N'ayant aucune arme comme l'avait demandé Harold, ces derniers sont passés sans soucis. Krokmou grogne un peu car il appréciait d'être dans l'eau. Étant au milieu de l'étang, Harold soupire.

\- De la visite à cette heure-ci, dit-il en regardant les étoiles présentes dans le ciel. Qui ça peut-être ?

\- _Tu vas les recevoir ici ?_ demande Krokmou amusé.

\- _Mais non_ , dit Harold en l'arrosant d'eau.

\- _Alors que fait-on ?_

\- Aide-moi à rejoindre la rive. Nous irons plus vite et j'aurais le temps d'enfiler quelque chose avec de la chance.

Krokmou passe sa tête sous le bras d'Harold et tous les deux sont rapidement sur le rivage du lac grâce à la rapidité du dragon. Le jeune homme prend ses affaires et part en direction de Vina.

\- _Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça,_ dit-elle soucieuse.

\- _Peux-tu y remédier ?_ demande Harold.

\- _Bien sûr._

Vina ouvre la gueule et laisse un maigre filet de flammes s'échapper. Harold s'approche et sèche rapidement. Dès qu'il est sec, il ouvre son sac et prend un pantalon propre et une tunique noire toujours en cuir.

\- _Je te remercie_ , dit Harold à l'adresse de Vina.

\- _Je t'en prie_ , répond cette dernière.

Harold n'a pas encore enfilé sa tunique quand il entend quelqu'un l'appeler. Reconnaissant la voix de Gueulfor, Harold sourit. Il sort de derrière Vina et aperçoit effectivement le forgeron ainsi que son père et Gothi, l'ancienne du village. Les berkiens se sont équipés de torches pour se repérer dans le noir et sursautent quand Harold arrive devant eux.

\- Tu nous as fait peur ! s'exclame Gueulfor.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, le rassure Harold. Que voulez-vous à cette heure-ci ?

Avisant les cheveux du jeune homme encore trempés, Gueulfor fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi es-tu trempé ? demande t-il.

\- Ha ! Ça, répond Harold en souriant. J'ai pris mon bain.

Écarquillant les yeux, les trois visiteurs restent sans voix sachant que l'eau doit être froide. Pourtant, Harold ne semble pas être gêné par cela. Gothi et Stoïck échangent un regard avant d'apercevoir le ventre d'Harold. Ils sont plus que choqués en voyant la cicatrice qui y est présente. Aussitôt, Gothi écrit sur le sol à l'aide de son bâton et fait signe à Gueulfor de traduire.

\- Elle demande ce qui t'est arrivé, rétorque Gueulfor.

\- À quel propos ? l'interroge Harold surprit.

Voyant Gothi désigner son ventre, le jeune homme fronce les sourcils avant d'échanger un regard avec Krokmou. Ce dernier fait signe de la tête de façon négative.

\- Ça ne vous concerne pas, réplique Harold en enfilant sa tunique pour cacher la cicatrice.

\- Figure-toi que si, déclare Stoïck en avançant vers lui. Je suis ton père, et j'ai le droit de savoir.

\- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de moi ? questionne Harold. Combien de fois j'ai été malade étant enfant ? Pourtant, tu ne t'es jamais inquiété de savoir comment j'allais. Seulement Gothi et Gueulfor venaient s'occuper de moi. Alors de quel droit me demandes-tu des comptes ?

Remarquant le regard froid d'Harold, Stoïck ouvre la bouche pour répliquer avant de recevoir un coup de bâton sur le pied. Gothi s'empresse alors d'écrire tandis que Gueulfor se penche pour déchiffrer. En voyant ce qu'elle écrit, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Gothi demande comment tu fais pour traduire les dragons ?

\- Quoi ? demande Harold en ne comprenant pas.

Recevant un coup de bâton à son tour mais sur la tête, Gueulfor lance un regard furieux à l'ancienne.

\- Ça fait mal vieille sorcière, dit-il en se massant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

Lui faisant signe de relire, Gothi fixe Harold avec un regard qui met celui-ci mal à l'aise.

\- Ah, d'accord, s'exclame Gueulfor après avoir compris. Gothi demande comment tu fais pour comprendre les dragons et savoir ce qu'ils pensent.

Hésitant un moment, Harold fronce les sourcils en s'avançant vers l'ancienne. Puis il jette un regard à son père.

\- _Crois-tu que je puisse leur révéler ?_ demande t-il à Vina ainsi qu'à Krokmou.

\- _Je pense que oui, mais ne leur dit pas comment tu l'as acquit,_ déclare Vina inquiète.

\- _Sinon, nous serons en danger ainsi que toi,_ intervient Krokmou en venant près d'Harold.

\- À ton avis, Gothi ? demande Harold en s'agenouillant devant l'ancienne.

Réfléchissant un moment, Gothi regarde les dragons puis Harold. Enfin, elle regarde Stoïck et Gueulfor avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle trace finalement quelque chose au sol et donne un coup à Gueulfor pour qu'il traduise. Manquant de s'étrangler, ce dernier regarde l'ancienne avec amusement.

\- Tu perds la boule ? demande t-il. C'est impossible de pouvoir faire ça.

En guise de réponse, Gothi lui redonne un coup de bâton sur la tête avant de lui désigner le sol puis Harold. Grimaçant, le forgeron finit par accéder à sa demande, surtout en la voyant préparer son bâton de nouveau.

\- Gothi suggère que tu parles avec les dragons, réplique Gueulfor.

Voyant Harold sourire, Gueulfor écarquille les yeux tandis que son père devient livide. Gothi s'empresse alors d'écrire à nouveau. Cette fois, elle n'a pas besoin de frapper le forgeron parce qu'il interprète rapidement.

\- Elle demande comment tu fais ? questionne Gueulfor intrigué. Et j'avoue que j'aimerais savoir aussi.

\- C'est simple et en même temps non, rétorque Harold en se relevant pour gratter la tête de Krokmou qui ronronne.

\- Développe, dit Gueulfor en lisant ce qu'écrit l'ancienne.

\- Je ne leur parle pas forcément comme je le fais avec vous, admet Harold. Je vais vous montrer.

Voyant Harold fixer Vina des yeux, les berkiens sont surpris de la voir dormir. Ils sont sur le point de questionner le jeune homme quant ils voient la dragonne ouvrir les yeux avant de rejoindre Harold. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle demande si c'est bon et Harold acquiesce. Vina retourne donc s'allonger à sa place en prenant soin d'étendre ses pattes.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? rétorque Gueulfor.

\- Je lui ai simplement demandé de venir, répond Harold.

\- Mais, on a rien entendu, déclare Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est parce que je n'utilise pas la parole mais ça, dit Harold en désignant sa tête.

\- Ta tête ? l'interroge Gueulfor. Je ne comprends rien.

Avisant l'ancienne écrire sur le sol, Gueulfor déchiffre et fixe Gothi un bon moment avant de poser sa question jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui file un bon coup de bâton.

\- Aie… ça fait mal, dit le forgeron en grognant avant de regarder Harold. Elle demande si tu le fais par la pensée ? Personnellement, je trouve ça un peu …

\- C'est le cas, le coupe Harold.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir à tous, désolée j'ai eu pas mal de choses à préparer ces derniers temps donc j'ai un peu zappé de publier. Mes plus plates excuses. Sinon, je suis ravie de voir que ma fic plait toujours autant, et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Merci à Yuko pour la correction. Et j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée. À bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Abasourdis par la réponse d'Harold, Stoïck et Gueulfor le fixent avec des yeux ronds. Gothi, quant à elle, sourit avant de s'approcher de Krokmou.

\- Tu ne plaisantes pas ? demande Gueulfor.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? lui réplique Harold.

\- Comment ? l'interroge Stoïck intrigué.

\- Fais une phrase sinon je ne peux pas te comprendre, répond Harold en soupirant.

\- Comment ça t'est arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, déclare Harold en haussant les épaules. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Vous n'êtes pas venus me voir que pour ça. Alors ?

Se regardant avec anxiété, les trois berkiens ne savent pas par quoi commencer. Finalement, Stoïck décide de se lancer.

\- Nous avons eu une grande conversation avec le village, déclare Stoïck avec sérieux. Et je dois t'avouer que certains ont peur de tes dragons.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? le questionne Harold.

\- Des choses futiles, intervient Gueulfor. Du genre, pas assez de nourriture pour tous.

Éclatant de rire, Harold échange un regard avec Krokmou qui finit par être hilare ainsi que les autres dragons.

\- Pas assez sur Berk, c'est sûr, finit par dire le jeune homme une fois calmé. Sauf que les dragons sont plus friant de poissons que de viandes. Donc, il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir attaqué pour de la nourriture ? questionne Stoïck.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas fait de leur propre chef, mais pour leur survie, explique Harold en désignant les dragons. Dans un groupe comme celui-là, il y a ce que l'on appelle un alpha. C'est-à-dire un dragon qui se place au-dessus des autres. Ce dernier se fait obéir des plus faibles et obtient ce qu'il désire en les faisant travailler à sa place. Un peu comme dans une ruche si tu préfère.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a un chef dans ton groupe de dragons ? demande Gueulfor.

\- Non, car nous avons décidés de rester tous égaux et de ne pas nous plier à un chef, admet Harold.

\- Mais pourtant, ils te défendent tous, intervient Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Question de confiance, déclare Harold. Ils savent très bien que je ne leur ferais jamais de mal, donc ils m'ont accordés leur confiance.

Réfléchissant aux paroles de son fils, Stoïck l'observe puis passe à Krokmou. Ce dernier s'est allongé contre Harold et semble dormir.

\- Pourquoi sur l'île où se trouve la carcasse géante, il y avait les traces des boules de feu de ton dragon ? questionne Stoïck.

Avisant l'air sombre d'Harold, les berkiens se doutent qu'il cache quelque chose. Ils sont sur le point de lui demander quand Krokmou se met à bailler. Se levant, il agrippe Harold par la tunique et l'éloigne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demande Gueulfor.

\- C'est l'heure de dormir, réplique Harold. Et je dois dire qu'après une journée de vol et l'accueil que vous nous avez réservé, nous sommes un peu fatigués.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est tard, avoue Gueulfor. Alors nous allons repartir au village. Bonne nuit Harold.

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, dit ce dernier en s'allongeant près de Krokmou qui rabat son aile pour le couvrir.

Les berkiens reprennent alors la route sur village, non sans se poser des questions. Certes, Harold a répondu aux interrogations, mais pas à toutes. Préférant le laisser se reposer, Stoïck et Gueulfor raccompagnent Gothi chez elle avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Quand Stoïck arrive à sa maison, il ouvre la porte. En entrant chez lui, il a toujours ce sentiment de solitude qui le gagne. Pourtant, il sait pertinemment qu'Harold se trouve au Gouffre des Corbeaux. Il ne sait pas comment lui dire de revenir vivre avec lui. Stoïck reste un moment à réfléchir puis il va se coucher tout en pensant à son fils.

La nuit s'avère bien courte pour les humains comme pour les dragons, car un bruit d'explosion retentit sur l'île. Sursautant, Harold se redresse en vitesse, cherchant ce qui se passe. Sortant de sous l'aile de Krokmou, il regarde d'où vient le bruit avant d'apercevoir du feu s'élevait du village.

\- _Les bannis_ , dit-il en jurant.

Instantanément, les dragons ouvrent les yeux. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'agitent et viennent près d'Harold avec inquiétude.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ demande l'un d'eux.

\- _Nous y allons,_ déclare Vina en arrivant. _Harold, Krokmou, vous restez dans les airs, il ne faut pas qu'ils vous voient._

\- _Mais, si vous_ … commence Harold avec angoisse.

\- _Je sais à quoi tu penses_ , le coupe Vina en mettant sa tête contre la sienne. _Mais ne t'en fais pas, rien ne nous arrivera._

Acquiesçant, Harold enfile ses fourreaux à sa ceinture au cas où et met son masque. Krokmou est déjà prêt et l'attend. Dès qu'il est sûr de ne pas être vu, Harold monte sur son dos et tous les dragons s'envolent en silence. Seul, les jeunes en bas âge avec l'un de leurs parents et les dragons âgés restent au Gouffre des Corbeaux, dissimulés par la forêt. Au village, c'est la panique. Les berkiens se retrouvent face à des bannis qui sont armés alors qu'eux sont dans leur lit. Nombre de villageois se retrouvent ainsi attachés devant leur propre maison. Alvin jubile en voyant le spectacle et cherche Stoïck du regard. Il l'aperçoit en train de se battre contre l'un de ses hommes, non loin de la place centrale du village. Passant derrière son dos, il s'avance vers lui. Harold arrive au même moment et remarque ce qui se passe avec effroi.

\- _Va aider ton père_ , déclare Vina en demandant à Krokmou de se poser. _Nous nous ferons comme si nous attaquions le village._

\- _Et Krokmou ?_ l'interroge Harold.

\- _Il reste non loin de toi mais caché_ , souffle Vina en s'attaquant à l'un des bannis.

Harold obéis à la dragonne, et part en direction de la place centrale. La plupart de berkiens sont attachés, y compris Gothi. Ils se retrouvent forcés de regarder Alvin qui se bat contre Stoïck, non armé ainsi que Gueulfor. Ces derniers se font acculés au milieu d'un cercle quant l'un des bannis s'écroule. Alvin se retourne vivement et a juste le temps de parer une épée qui lui arrivé en plein visage. Profitant de son élan, Harold arrive à passer au-dessus d'Alvin et se retrouve devant son père. Le chef des bannis l'observe avec intensité avant de secouer la tête.

\- Alors le grand Stoïck n'est pas capable de se battre contre moi et envoie un morveux à sa place, rétorque Alvin.

\- Et toi, tu ne sais pas te battre à la loyal et prend un adversaire désarmé, quelle gloire pour ta réputation, rétorque froidement Harold.

\- Ce n'est pas un morveux qui va me faire la leçon, tuez-le.

Harold savait très bien qu'il agirait ainsi car au moment où les bannis lui foncent dessus, les dragons attaquent en lançant leur boule de feu devant lui. Ne le touchant pas, Harold profite de cet instant où la fumée est épaisse pour surgir devant Alvin. Surpris, ce dernier pare avec son sabre. Les bannis apeurés par les dragons finissent par partir en courant vers leur drakkar. Pourtant, Alvin continu de se battre contre Harold, ignorant qui il est réellement. Gueulfor en profite pour aller libérer les villageois tandis que Stoïck reste près de la place. Le combat entre Alvin et Harold fait rage. Cependant, Harold à l'avantage et semble jouer avec son adversaire qui s'épuise.

\- Tu ne fais que fuir, gamin, rétorque Alvin.

\- Tu crois ça, répond Harold.

Fonçant sur Alvin à toute vitesse, Harold abat ses deux épées sur celle d'Alvin. Sous le poids du coup d'Harold, cette dernière se brise net. Le jeune homme désarme son adversaire avec ses deux épées avant de lui mettre les siennes sous sa gorge.

\- A quoi sers de fuir quand on peut te désarmé ? l'interroge Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? demande Alvin. Un humain ? Un démon ?

\- Qui sait ? rétorque Harold.

Reculant de plusieurs pas, le chef des bannis tourne les talons avant de partir en courant.

\- Je reviendrais, et on réglera nos comptes, déclare Alvin.

Rengainant ses épées, Harold s'approche de la falaise et aperçoit les dragons faire demi-tour pour retourner au Gouffre des Corbeaux sans être vus. Il remarque que les bannis lèvent les voiles tandis qu'Alvin saute littéralement dans le drakkar dès qu'il est à portée. Les scrutant du regard, Harold les voit rapidement disparaître. Il demande pourtant à quelques dragons de faire le tour de l'île au cas où.

\- Bon débarras, rétorque Harold.

Se tournant vers les villageois qui le regardent stupéfaits, Harold se sent rougir sous son masque. Krokmou cesse de se dissimuler et rejoint Harold en ronronnant doucement.

\- _Penses-tu qu'ils reviendront ?_ demande t-il soucieux.

\- _Je le crains, mais nous avons le temps_ , dit Harold en voyant son père s'avancer vers lui. _Après la peur qu'on lui a fait, il reviendra pas de sitôt._


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir à tous, le précédent chapitre était un peu mouvementé alors que celui-là l'est un peu moins. Bref j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. ^^ Merci pour vos commentaires. x3 Et merci à Yuko pour ma correction. Bonne lecture et bonne soirée. Bisouille.**

* * *

Chapitre 13

\- Je te remercie, dit Stoïck. Sans toi et tes dragons nous serions à la merci des bannis.

Enlevant son masque qu'il laisse glisser dans son dos, Harold voit les villageois de Berk le dévisager.

\- Ne me remercie pas, ils reviendront tôt ou tard, réplique Harold. Et de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demande Gueulfor en les rejoignant.

Esquissant un sourire, Harold jette un regard vers Krokmou qui émet un ronronnement amusé sous le regard inquiet des villageois.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on a un différend avec les bannis, finit par dire Harold. On dirait qu'ils nous suivent. Peu importe où nous allons, ils sont là.

Les berkiens regardent le jeune homme avant de murmurer entre eux. L'un d'eux ne peut se taire et brise le silence ambiant.

\- Et qui nous dit que tu n'es pas avec eux ? questionne t-il. Tu reviens et ils débarquent, n'est-ce pas étonnant ? En plus, ils te recherchent peut-être, qui sait ?

Rendu furieux par les paroles de l'homme, Krokmou ouvre la bouche et sors ses dents en prenant une position hostile en le voyant s'avancer vers Harold. Ce dernier le laisse faire en l'écoutant proférer ses menaces jusqu'au moment où l'homme se trouve trop près de lui. L'empoignant, Harold le plaque au sol avant de planter une de ses épées juste à côté de sa tête puis de poser un genou sur la poitrine de l'homme pour l'empêcher de se relever. Les berkiens restent figés sur place en le voyant aussi en colère, ce qui est une première pour eux. Stoïck est sur le point d'intervenir quand Gueulfor le retient.

\- Ne me met plus jamais dans le même sac que ces meurtriers, déclare Harold avec rage. Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir les membres de sa famille se faire tuer parce que tu ne peux rien faire ? Qui a prévenu de l'arrivé des bannis sur Berk à ton avis ? Et sache que si je suis là, c'est parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Je me serais très bien passé de revenir ici après l'enfer que j'y ai vécu par votre faute. Recommence une fois, une seule, à me dire que je suis avec les bannis et l'un des dragons t'emmènera faire un plongeon dans l'océan. Dis-toi également que si les bannis me cherchent, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, j'ai protégé les miens ainsi que vos personnes ignorantes du danger que vous aviez au-dessus de vos têtes.

Se relevant après plusieurs minutes, Harold laisse l'homme se redresser tout en le regardant avec rage. Penaud, ce dernier part se réfugier dans l'une des maisons et claque la porte derrière lui. Krokmou perçoit la colère d'Harold et vient se frotter contre lui pour le calmer. Stoïck s'avance vers son fils avec prudence mais reste à distance.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis revenu ici, déclare Harold avec dégoût en montant sur Krokmou.

Il est sur le point de partir quand Gothi lui barre le passage. Traçant des mots sur le sol, elle fait signe à Stoïck de les lire.

\- Gothi te remercie et te dit de ne pas te soucier de ce que pensent un ou deux imbéciles présents, traduit Stoïck.

\- Sauf que ces imbéciles sont ceux qui finiront par faire un écart de trop, répond Harold. Et ce jour-là, je ne serais peut-être pas là pour les protéger de leur propre bêtise.

\- Nous en sommes conscients, admet Gueulfor. Mais ne laisse pas ces idiots avoir raison.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention. Et si ça ne rentre pas dans leur tête, ça peut toujours s'arranger à coup de plongeons dans l'océan.

\- Tu ne plaisantais pas ? l'interroge Stoïck.

\- J'en ai l'air ? questionne Harold avant de voir son père secouer la tête.

Observant l'inquiétude sur les visages des berkiens, Harold ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Stoïck les fait se disperser avant de les voir partir dans leurs maisons respectives vu l'heure tardive.

\- Il est temps d'aller se recoucher, dit Harold à Krokmou avant de se tourner vers son père. Demain, je viendrais avec deux des miens. Il est grand temps que je sorte les dragons de l'arène. Ils se plaignent de ne pas pouvoir voler comme ils le veulent.

Abasourdis, Stoïck et Gueulfor jettent un regard à Harold en même temps que Gothi. Remarquant leur air d'incompréhension, Harold soupire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu les entends d'ici ? demande Gueulfor bouche bée.

\- Oui, même trop bien, rétorque Harold en grimaçant. J'arrive à les entendre jusqu'au Gouffre des Corbeaux, et les dragons aussi. C'est épuisant car ils savent que nous sommes là et j'ai eu du mal à les dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je leur ai promis de venir demain sauf qu'ils ignorent que je suis un humain et pas l'un des leurs.

\- Ils vont réagir comment ? s'inquiète Stoïck.

\- Aucune idée, on verra bien et au pire, j'improviserais, déclare Harold. Oh, une dernière chose. Ne dites à personne que j'entends les pensées des dragons et que je leur parle. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

Les trois berkiens acquiescent et promettent de ne rien dire. Harold repart donc au Gouffre des Corbeaux avec Krokmou. Finissant leur nuit bien écourtée, les deux amis ne se lèvent pas avant le milieu de matinée. Harold semble encore endormi en prenant son déjeuner alors que Krokmou examine avec attention l'entrée du Gouffre des Corbeaux. Impatient d'aller voir les autres dragons présents sur l'île, Krokmou ne cesse de jeter des regards à Harold.

\- _Harold, as-tu bientôt fini ?_ demande Vina, excédée. _Parce que ton dragonneau s'impatiente._

\- _Qui ?_ l'interroge Harold.

\- _Je ne suis pas un petit !_ déclare Krokmou avec mécontentement.

\- _Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel_ , réplique Vina agacée.

Dès qu'il a finit son repas, Harold part se rafraîchir un peu avant de revenir rapidement. Krokmou s'empresse de lui emboîter le pas et, avec Vina, ils partent en direction du village. En chemin, ils croisent les dragons qui reviennent de leur surveillance sur les bannis. Apparemment, ces derniers sont retournés sur des îles assez éloignées, au grand plaisir d'Harold. Les remerciant, le jeune homme leur dit d'aller se reposer, ce que les dragons s'empressent de faire. Alors qu'ils sont près du village, Harold surprend les pensées de son cousin, Rustik. Ce dernier ne semble pas apprécier le retour d'Harold et cherche à lui jouer un mauvais tour. L'attendant derrière l'une des barricades d'une maison, Rustik entend quelqu'un approcher. Décidant d'attaquer, il se redresse et fait face à deux dragons, l'observant avec des yeux ronds. Harold a quant à lui disparut. Pourtant, Rustik l'a vu en compagnie des dragons.

\- Tu as perdu quelqu'un chose, cousin ? demande une voix derrière Rustik.

Sursautant, ce dernier se retourne vivement pour faire face à Harold. Le jeune homme ne semble pas d'humeur à plaisanter et Rustik le remarque rapidement.

\- Je voulais…, commence Rustik en bredouillant.

\- M'attaquer avec ta hache, termine Harold. J'avais bien compris. Sauf que je ne suis plus aussi naïf qu'auparavant. Je suis sur mes gardes à présent et si tu m'avais attaqué, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau. Surtout avec ces deux là.

Désignant Krokmou puis Vina, Harold esquisse un sourire en voyant les deux dragons approcher de son cousin. Ce dernier finit par se redresser avant de partir en courant à toutes jambes.

\- _Pas très intelligent celui-ci,_ remarque Vina.

\- _Il ne l'a jamais été_ , réplique Harold en prenant le chemin de l'arène.

Traversant le village, le jeune homme ne passe pas inaperçu. Nombreux sont ceux qui veulent voir ce qu'il va faire et surtout comment il va s'y prendre. Stoïck, Gueulfor et Gothi sont déjà présents devant la grille qui permet la fermeture de l'arène quand Harold arrive. Ce dernier commence à avoir des maux de tête en sentant les pensées des dragons de l'arène.

\- _Heureusement que tu as l'habitude avec nous,_ le rassure Vina. _Si tu avais développé un tel don ici, je ne sais pas si tu serais aussi sain d'esprit qu'aujourd'hui._

\- _Les pensées de ces dragons sont vraiment menaçantes,_ remarque Krokmou en agitant la queue. _Pas question qu'on te laisse seul avec eux._

\- _Très bien_ , dit Harold. _Comme vous voulez._

Observant son fils, Stoïck fronce les sourcils, inquiet. Gueulfor le remarque immédiatement avec Gothi qui cherche à le rassurer, à coup de bâtons.

\- On est prêts, dit Harold en défaisant sa ceinture sous les yeux horrifiés des berkiens.

Lorsqu'il la laisse près de la grille, Stoïck échange un regard avec Gothi. Gueulfor s'avance alors vers Harold et le fixe avec appréhension.

\- Tu vas aller là-dedans sans armes ? demande t-il soucieux.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser une arme contre eux, avoue Harold.

\- Ils ne sont pas aussi gentils que ceux que tu côtoies, réplique Stoïck inquiet. Ceux-ci ont l'habitude d'attaquer.

Éclatant de rire, Harold est bientôt suivit par Krokmou et Vina. Surpris, les trois berkiens les regardent sans comprendre.

\- Gentils, hein, répond Harold en reprenant son sérieux. Tu ne nous as jamais vus combattre de près alors.

\- C'est vrai, mais tes dragons nous ont protégés sur l'île, déclare Gueulfor. Ils ne peuvent pas être mauvais.

\- Je leur avais demandé de ne pas vous toucher, réplique Harold en s'avançant vers la grille. De plus, Krokmou savait exactement qui vous étiez. Si, par malheur, ça avait été les bannis, je ne vous dis pas comment ils seraient sortis de l'île. Je n'étais pas en état pour les empêcher de se protéger eux-mêmes.

\- Je vois, dit Stoïck.

\- Bon, tu vas te décider à ouvrir cette grille ? demande Harold en levant un sourcil.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir, voici la suite des aventures d'Harold. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages sur ma fic. Vous êtes tous de super lecteurs. ^^ Je vous laisse lire et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ainsi qu'une bonne lecture. Merci à Yuko pour la correction du chapitre. =)**

 **ps: Pas de chapitre ce week-end, cause = convention de manga.**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Hésitant, Stoïck finit par finalement ouvrir la grille à contrecœur. Laissant passer Harold et les deux dragons, il referme aussitôt derrière eux. Harold observe ce qui l'entoure et s'aperçoit que rien n'a changé depuis les trois dernières années. Il est sorti de ses pensées quand il entend un grincement métallique devant lui. D'un coup, la porte en bois cède et laisse un torrent de flammes se déverser hors de la cage. Un cauchemar monstrueux sort alors comme une furie avant de tenter de s'envoler. Se heurtant au sommet de l'arène, il redescend pour poser son regard sur Harold. Ignorant ou ne voyant pas les deux dragons en retrait, le cauchemar fixe le jeune homme avec fureur.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ lui demande Harold en le regardant. _As-tu peur de moi ?_

Intrigué par les paroles d'Harold, le cauchemar monstrueux se calme et les flammes sur son dos disparaissent. Les berkiens ouvrent des yeux ronds en voyant ce qui se passe et ne cessent de regarder le dragon.

\- _Es-tu vraiment humain ?_ l'interroge le dragon en observant le jeune homme.

\- _Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même,_ déclare Harold en tendant la main devant lui.

Invitant le cauchemar monstrueux à s'approcher, Harold est loin de se douter que son cousin traîne dans les parages. N'étant pas ravi d'avoir été démasqué et qu'Harold soit le centre de l'attention, Rustik cherche un moyen de le discréditer. Il arrive près de la grille qui se trouve de l'autre côté de l'arène. Il remarque que personne ne le voit et avant d'être repéré, il prend un marteau en fer forgé. Souriant bêtement, il s'empare d'un bouclier et frappe dessus. Le bruit métallique se répercute dans l'arène. Harold est obligé de se boucher les oreilles car le son se dédouble à l'endroit où il se trouve. Cherchant d'où vient le bruit, il voit Rustik et jure. Pourtant, il n'a pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit car le cauchemar monstrueux a entendu le bruit aussi. Se sentant menacé, ce dernier s'enflamme et crache du feu sur toutes les autres portes des cages. Les dragons prisonniers ne perdent pas de temps et fracassent leur porte. Gueulfor, quant à lui, arrive à stopper Rustik en lui mettant un coup de marteau sur la tête, mais reste horrifié en voyant Harold face à quatre dragons devant lui.

\- _Quel crétin_ , murmure le jeune homme en fixant son cousin.

\- _Que comptes-tu faire ?_ demande Krokmou en venant près de lui. _Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir t'écouter maintenant._

\- _Hum, on fait comme avant ?_ l'interroge Harold.

\- _Minimiser les risques_ , déclare Vina en les rejoignant. _C'est une bonne idée. Par lequel je commence ?_

 _\- Le vipère de droite_ , dit Harold.

Inquiet pour son fils, Stoïck relève la grille et lui ordonne de sortir tout de suite. Les berkiens, eux aussi effrayés, hurlent au jeune homme de faire pareil.

\- Merci pour votre peu de confiance, déclare Harold lassé. Mais je ne vais pas sortir.

\- Sors de là ! hurle Stoïck.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai jamais été dans ce cas de figure ? demande Harold en souriant. Krokmou à gauche, Vina à droite.

Dès qu'il a finit sa phrase, Harold s'élance en même temps que les dragons. Krokmou s'occupe du braguettaure et du gronckle tandis que Vina se charge du vipère et de la terreur terrible, qui n'est pas bien grande. Harold, lui, se charge du cauchemar monstrueux. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à réagir. Il cherche dans un premier temps à attraper Harold, mais ce dernier, lisant dans ses pensées, évite tout. Pourtant, le cauchemar monstrueux n'en reste pas là. Se retournant vivement, il tente de faucher Harold avec sa queue, en vain. Harold est bien trop habitué à ce genre de choses avec Krokmou. Profitant du fait que son adversaire ait le dos tourné, Harold se précipite sur son côté et avant que le dragon ne puisse bouger, il le retourne sur le dos. Voyant ce qui se passe, les berkiens n'en reviennent pas. Harold, le chétif de première, gringalet, vient de retourner un dragon comme si de rien n'était. Grimpant sur le ventre du cauchemar monstrueux, Harold l'observe un moment. Il voit bien que son adversaire hésite à l'attaquer de nouveau. S'agenouillant pour éviter une boule de feu qui lui arrivait en plein tête de la part du vipère, Harold sourit.

\- _On en a fini ?_ demande t-il au dragon.

\- _Oui,_ rétorque ce dernier en baissant les yeux. _Je sens ton odeur. Elle est plus proche de la nôtre que de celle des humains. De plus, tu m'as battu. Pour nous autres, dragons, exposer son ventre ainsi est un signe de mort._

\- _Je ne suis pas là pour ça,_ dit Harold en secouant la tête. _Mais pour vous sortir de cette arène._

Étonné, le cauchemar monstrueux reste muet. Harold descend doucement de son ventre et remarque que Krokmou a déjà maîtrisé ses adversaires. Il ne reste que Vina contre le vipère. Ce dernier semble prêt à en découdre et ne se laisse pas approcher.

\- _Un souci ?_ demande Harold à Vina.

\- _Une tête de mule, voilà ce que j'ai face à moi,_ s'exclame la dragonne en agitant la queue.

\- _Elle ne se laissera pas faire,_ déclare le cauchemar monstrueux en se relevant. _Cette dragonne est jeune et impulsive._

Harold remarque immédiatement ce que veut dire le dragon quant Vina se fait toucher par les piques de son adversaire. Ce dernier est sur le point de lancer une nouvelle salve quand Harold s'élance vers elle en courant. Changeant de cible, le vipère fixe Harold de ses yeux. Quand elle est sur le point d'attaquer, Harold demande à Krokmou de tirer une boule de feu devant lui.

\- _Maintenant !_ s'exclame Harold.

Faisant une glissade et disparaissant dans la fumée provoquée par la boule de feu sur le sol, Harold parvient à contourner le vipère. La dragonne le cherche devant elle et Harold arrive à l'attraper par derrière. Se retournant vivement, le vipère sort ses piques plus rapidement que le jeune homme l'avait prévu. Du coup, certains des piques lui entaillent les mains. S'en apercevant, Harold réfléchit. Il lâche la dragonne qui se retourne et se jette sur lui. Mais au lieu de le blesser, elle stoppe net devant sa main levée. Quand la fumée se dissipe, les berkiens laissent échapper des cris de stupeur en voyant la dragonne roulée en boule autour d'Harold. Ce dernier jette un regard aux anciens dragons captifs avant de soupirer.

\- _C'est bon ?_ demande t-il. _Vous n'allez plus essayer de nous attaquer maintenant ?_

\- _Non,_ disent-ils en chœur en venant près de lui.

Se frottant contre Harold, les dragons lui accordent leur confiance. Le jeune homme fait signe à son père de relever la grille. Obéissant, Stoïck est sur le point de venir mais Harold le dissuade d'un regard. Les dragons sont certes avec lui, mais ils restent méfiants envers les autres humains.

\- _Vous êtes libres à présent,_ leur dit Harold en les grattant chacun leur tour. _Il est temps que vous retrouviez goût à la liberté. Vous pouvez suivre Vina et venir avec nous ou alors partir où bon vous semble._

Il ne faut guère longtemps pour que la réponse des dragons se fasse entendre car ils ronronnent vite au contact d'Harold. Satisfait, ce dernier se tourne alors vers son père et lui fait signe de venir mais en gardant une certaine distance.

\- _Ne vous en faîtes pas, il ne vous fera rien et les autres non plus,_ intervient Harold en voyant les dragons se crisper.

Arrivé à la limite, Stoïck soupire de soulagement en voyant son fils en un seul morceau. Gueulfor ouvre l'autre grille et est sur le point de se précipiter sur Harold quand Vina l'intercepte. Gesticulant dans tous les sens, Gueulfor se débat.

\- Lâche-moi, dit-il en colère. Harold, dit à ta dragonne de me lâcher.

\- C'est bon, Vina, laisse-le, répond le jeune homme en souriant.

Une fois libre, Gueulfor ne cherche pas à s'approcher plus mais fixe son ancien apprenti avec un regard soucieux.

\- Tu as vu l'état de tes mains, dit Gueulfor en désignant les mains d'Harold.

\- Oh, ça, rétorque Harold en voyant des coupures plus ou moins profondes sur ses mains. Ce n'est rien. Par contre… Lui, c'est autre chose.

Avisant Rustik se relever en chancelant, Harold se dirige vers lui d'un pas décidé. Les berkiens le regardent du haut de l'arène sans savoir ce qu'il va faire. Dès qu'il est assez proche de son cousin, Harold lui assène un coup de poing en pleine figure. Se retrouvant par terre, Rustik le regarde avec des yeux hébétés. Stoïck et Gueulfor arrivent au bon moment pour arrêter Harold qui allait lui en donner un deuxième. Abasourdis, humains comme dragons observent la scène avec des yeux écarquillés. Harold a bien du mal à se calmer et se recule, préférant ne pas être proche de son cousin. Stoïck l'observe un moment avant de briser le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? l'interroge Stoïck.

\- À moi ?! s'exclame Harold, furieux. Demande-lui plutôt pourquoi il a frappé avec un marteau sur le bouclier qui se trouve devant toi. C'est ça qui a rendu nerveux les dragons. Les bruits métalliques, ils les perçoivent comme une menace et même le plus idiot des vikings le sait.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas fait exprès, déclare le chef de Berk.

\- Ça ne va pas recommencer ! hurle Harold. Je viens de te dire que…

\- Harold, le coupe Gueulfor. Calme-toi. Et toi Stoïck, tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton fils. C'est moi qui est arrêté Rustik et effectivement il l'a bien fait intentionnellement.

Fronçant les sourcils, Stoïck observe Rustik avec un air grave, puis il se tourne vers Harold qui semble en colère.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Stoïck gêné. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait…

\- Assez stupide pour faire ça ? questionne Harold excédé.

\- Effectivement, avoue son père.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois et ni la dernière, réplique Harold. Mais si son but était que les dragons m'attaquent, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Tu peux en être sûr et certain.

\- Harold, déclare Gueulfor en le fixant. Nous savons très bien que tu n'es pas aussi rancunier.

\- Et bien, j'ai peut-être changé, répond ce dernier en partant vers les dragons d'un pas rapide.

Les dragons cherchent à calmer Harold dès qu'il arrive auprès d'eux. Observant ses mains, Harold grimace en attachant un tissu sur chacune. S'approchant de Krokmou, il pose son front contre celui du dragon. Aussitôt, sa colère, encore bien présente, se calme petit à petit. Quand il entend des grognements dans son dos, Harold ouvre les yeux et attend quelques minutes avant de se retourner. Il sursaute en voyant que la moitié des berkiens se trouvent devant lui. Stoïck s'avance alors et se plante devant son fils avec un regard qu'Harold ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Nous te remercions tous pour ce que tu as fait hier, dit Stoïck. Et également pour nous avoir montré que les dragons ne sont pas les bêtes que l'on imaginait.

\- Et aussi nous reconnaissons que tu n'es ni un lâche, ni un froussard, déclare une voix qu'Harold connaît bien.

Surpris, les berkiens ouvrent des yeux ronds en apercevant Astrid. Cette dernière vient près de Stoïck et fixe Harold.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, dit-elle sincèrement. Personne ne savait pourquoi tu étais parti et j'ai pensé que tu avais été lâche. Et je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que j'avais tort. Alors je suis désolée. Acceptes-tu mes excuses ?

Réfléchissant quelques minutes, Harold hoche la tête en regardant Astrid avec étonnement. Cette dernière croise les bras et se pince les lèvres avant de poser sa question.

\- Réponds-nous avec franchise, dit-elle, si les dragons ne t'avaient pas écoutés, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

\- Je les aurais laissés partir, déclare Harold sans aucune hésitation.

\- Comment aurais-tu fait ? demande Astrid intriguée.

Souriant, Harold monte sur Krokmou avant même que quelqu'un l'arrête.

\- C'est simple, on les aurait attrapés et relâchés, dit-il en tendant la main devant lui en sentant une présence.

Aussitôt, le terreur terrible vient se poser sur son épaule comme si de rien n'était, amusant Harold.

\- Les dragons, même sauvages, viennent naturellement me voir, avoue Harold en regardant le ciel. Pour eux, je suis une curiosité. Un homme parmi les dragons, c'est une chose que peu d'entre eux ont vu.

\- Même pour nous, souffle Gueulfor avant de donner une tape sur la patte de Vina. Vous feriez mieux de les sortir de là. Ils ont l'air un peu méfiant avec nous.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà. Ma convention s'est finie et j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'en remettre. Je vous laisse donc dévorer ce chapitre de Dragons. Bon appétit, oups, lecture. Bonne soirée et à bientôt. =) ps: merci pour tous vos commentaires et également merci à Yuko pour la correction.**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Sur le chemin du retour, Harold réfléchit aux paroles de son père et à celles d'Astrid. Le Gouffre des Corbeaux approche rapidement et le jeune homme désigne l'endroit où ils vont aux nouveaux dragons. Ces derniers plongent immédiatement, suivis de près par Harold. Ce dernier est soucieux surtout que Vina est blessée à l'une de ses pattes. Dès qu'ils sont posés sur la terre ferme, les dragons viennent voir Harold. Tous se frottent à lui avant d'observer les nouveaux venus. Peu à l'aise, ces derniers se cachent derrière Harold.

 _\- Aucun des miens ne vous fera du mal, ils sont juste curieux,_ dit Harold en s'approchant de Vina. _Montre-moi ta patte._

Obéissant, la dragonne s'allonge et étend sa patte avant gauche pour qu'Harold puisse la voir. Le jeune homme soupire en voyant qu'il n'y a rien de grave. La coupure est peu profonde et ne saigne déjà plus. Harold part alors chercher quelque chose dans l'un de ses sacs avant de revenir. Ouvrant un pot qu'il tient dans sa main, Harold met un peu de pommade sur la blessure de Vina. Une fois qu'il a finit, la dragonne se redresse et ronronne pour le remercier. Krokmou, quant à lui, pousse les anciens dragons prisonniers vers leurs congénères respectifs. Harold sourit en le voyant faire, tandis que Vina s'amuse de la situation. Pourtant, Krokmou finit par réussir à mettre chaque dragon avec les siens. Il revient ensuite voir son ami en agitant la queue, inquiet.

\- _Tu ferais mieux de soigner tes mains_ , dit-il soucieux.

\- _Je sais_ , soupire Harold en défaisant ses pansements de fortune.

Apercevant les mains d'Harold, Krokmou laisse échapper ce qui ressemble à un soupir. Harold tourne les talons et part en direction du lac, suivit de Krokmou. Le jeune homme plonge ses mains dans l'eau froide et grimace.

\- _Elle ne t'a pas loupé,_ souffle Krokmou inquiet.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, ça sera vite guérit_ , répond Harold en souriant. _De plus, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu se défendre._

Acquiesçant, Krokmou observe Harold. Ce dernier prend soin de bien se laver les mains puis d'appliquer la même pommade qu'il a apposé sur Vina sur ses mains. Ensuite, il part chercher des bandes de linges propres et entoure chacune de ses mains. Le vipère qui a blessé Harold ainsi que les autres dragons de l'arène viennent alors le voir. Surprit, Harold les laisse venir près de lui quant il s'assoit près de ses affaires.

\- _Un souci ?_ demande t-il en finissant de se bander les mains.

\- _Je voulais te présenter mes excuses,_ dit le dragon vipère, penaud.

\- _Pour ?_ l'interroge Harold en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- _Tes mains,_ répond la dragonne.

\- _Ça !_ s'exclame le jeune homme en souriant. _Ce n'est rien, ne t'en veux pas. Je suis le seul fautif, je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour me dégager à temps._

Étonnés par son comportement les dragons s'allongent devant lui tout en le fixant. Intrigués par cet humain étrange, ils ont beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Harold le sent immédiatement et esquisse un sourire.

\- _Vous voulez me demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas_ ? questionne t-il.

\- _Effectivement,_ déclare le cauchemar monstrueux, intrigué. _Pourquoi un humain aide t-il les dragons ?_

\- _Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?_ rétorque Harold. _Krokmou et moi sommes amis depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Je ne dis pas que je suis parfait, loin de là. Avant notre rencontre, j'étais un viking dont le seul but était de se faire reconnaître en temps que tel. J'essayais de faire comme les autres. Tuer un dragon. Pour eux, c'était simple. Mais pour moi, pas vraiment. Quand je suis tombé sur Krokmou, ma première idée était de faire tout ce qu'un viking faisait. Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que je devais être le seul viking à ce moment là qui refusait de tuer un dragon. Par la suite, j'ai tenté de changer l'esprit des vikings avec lesquels je vivais. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas fonctionné. La mort des dragons était toujours d'actualité sur Berk. Alors je suis parti avec Krokmou. Je savais qu'un furie nocturne risquait gros en restant sur une île avec des vikings. Je me suis mis en tête de l'aider à partir en fabriquant un aileron pour qu'il puisse s'envoler le plus loin possible. Plus on passait de temps et plus on se comprenait. Et avant même qu'on puisse le dire on était devenus inséparable. Quand je n'ai plus supporté ma vie ici, et le mode de vie viking qui ne me convenait pas, on est partit sans rien dire. Je m'en suis énormément voulu car je savais que vous restiez derrière. Et je ne pouvais rien faire à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un enfant. Par la suite, Krokmou et moi avons voyagé. Puis nous avons fait beaucoup de rencontres et avons formé notre famille. Nous sommes revenus ici par un concours de circonstances pas vraiment agréable mais ça m'as permit de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire à l'époque. Vous sortir de l'arène. C'est tout pour mon histoire, les autres vous raconteront la suite. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?_

\- _Oui_ , dit le cauchemar monstrueux après un temps de réflexion. _Je suis content que tu aies prit soin de venir nous libérer et les autres pensent comme moi._

 _\- J'en suis ravi_ , répond Harold. _Maintenant que les explications sont faites, puis-je connaître vos noms ?_

\- _Je me nomme Tempête_ , déclare le dragon vipère.

\- _Crochefer,_ répond le cauchemar monstrueux.

\- _Bouledogre,_ déclare le gronckle.

\- _Nous n'avons pas encore de nom,_ avoue les deux têtes du braguettaure.

\- _Ce n'est pas un souci, vous finirez par en trouver un,_ les rassure Harold.

\- _Harold_ , intervient Krokmou en s'agitant. _Une viking arrive._

Hochant la tête, Harold se lève et prend congé des nouveaux dragons pour aller voir la personne qui arrive. Il est plus que surprit en voyant Astrid, plantée devant plusieurs dragons intrigués. Ces derniers tournent autour d'elle, ce qui ne la rassure guère.

\- Tu pourrais leur dire d'arrêter ? demande la jeune fille en apercevant Harold.

Souriant, Harold croise les bras. Il observe un peu ce qui intrigue autant les dragons et remarque immédiatement ce qui ne va pas.

\- J'avais bien dit pas d'arme, dit-il en levant un sourcil. Ils sentent que tu en as encore une sur toi.

\- Euh… Ha ! s'exclame Astrid en retirant un coutelas de sa botte. Désolée.

Tendant la main, Harold le prend et le jette dans le lac sous le regard médusé d'Astrid. Aussitôt, les dragons se dispersent et la laissent passer. Astrid s'avance vers Harold, non sans jeter des regards autour d'elle. Dès qu'elle est arrivée près de lui, elle esquisse un sourire gênée.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demande Harold.

\- Honnêtement ? l'interroge Astrid, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui.

\- Je voudrais savoir si … si c'était possible… de faire comme toi, dit-elle en balbutiant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- De monter un dragon, répond Astrid en rougissant.

Un peu surprit par sa réponse, Harold fronce les sourcils. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'observer la jeune fille. Cette dernière le remarque et se sent encore plus gênée.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Harold.

\- Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, dit Astrid en fixant les dragons. J'aimerais avoir un ami sur lequel compter et je me suis rendu compte que c'est que tu avais avec les dragons.

\- Sauf que les dragons ne sont guère des animaux de compagnie, déclare Harold. Ils ont des sentiments. Ce sont des êtres qui ne te trahissent pas. Il faut être capable d'accepter leurs bons côtés comme les mauvais.

\- Je vois, dit Astrid en regardant les dragons autour d'elle avant de se tourner vers Harold. Peux-tu m'apprendre ?

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, pourquoi pas, dit Harold. Mais réfléchit bien avant, car un lien avec un dragon n'est pas destructible. Et si tu ne lui fais pas confiance ou que tu as peur, il le sentira.

Préférant réfléchir, la jeune femme tourne et retourne les paroles d'Harold dans sa tête. Il lui faut plusieurs heures pour prendre sa décision. Quand elle a enfin décidée, elle se lève et remarque qu'Harold est près du lac. S'approchant doucement, Astrid remarque qu'Harold plonge ses mains dans l'eau et l'observe. Quand il ressort ses mains de l'eau, elle hoquette de surprise.

\- Tes mains, dit-elle en le faisant sursauter. Elles n'ont plus rien.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- J'ai une excellente pommade, sourit Harold. Et elle est très efficace.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, réplique Astrid.

\- Maintenant que tu le sais, tu pourrais…, dit Harold en rougissant, me lâcher les mains ?

Rougissant à son tour, Astrid lâche rapidement les mains d'Harold avant de se retourner. S'approchant d'elle, Harold lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu as pris une décision ? demande t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir ?

\- Même trop, déclare Astrid.

\- Alors ? Ta réponse ?

\- Apprend-moi tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les dragons, répond Astrid d'un ton décidé.

Hochant la tête, Harold lui désigne un endroit où s'asseoir et dès qu'ils sont installés, commence à lui enseigner les bases. Les deux jeunes gens sont loin de se douter que Rustik les épie du haut des rochers. Quelques jours plus tard, Stoïck vient voir Harold en lui disant qu'un bateau à disparu ainsi que Rustik.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonsoir, nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^ Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, ça me fait plaisir. Merci également à Yuko pour la correction de mes lignes. xD Sur ce bonne soirée, et bonne lecture. À bientôt. Bisouilles.**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Pendant les deux mois qui suivent, Harold enseigne à Astrid comment faire pour être en parfaite harmonie avec son dragon. Ou sa dragonne plutôt, car la jeune femme a choisi Tempête comme compagnon. Les rangs des apprentis ont d'ailleurs augmentés car Varek et les jumeaux ont rejoints la jeune femme pour apprendre également à monter un dragon. Les jeunes berkiens ne s'en sortent pas trop mal et ne cessent d'étonner Harold. Varek est sur-protecteur avec sa dragonne, Bouledogre, et les jumeaux sont aussi têtus que leur braguettaure qu'ils ont baptisé Prout et Pète. Chacun des jeunes sait à présent monter sur un dragon et Harold les autorise même à partir voler tant qu'ils restent sous ses yeux. Les dragons, eux aussi, font des progrès. Les anciens dragons de l'arène sont en harmonie avec leurs dresseurs respectifs et ne cessent de remercier Harold. Les villageois sont plus à l'aise avec les dragons et vont même jusqu'à les laisser gambader dans Berk sans Harold. Stoïck n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas quand il a vu plusieurs dragons aider les villageois dans leurs travaux respectifs. La vie a donc reprit son cours malgré le fait qu'Harold refuse toujours de quitter le Gouffre des Corbeaux. Ne se sentant pas prêt pour revenir avec son père, le jeune homme préfère rester auprès des dragons. Après une journée éreintante à cause des jumeaux qui n'ont cessé de faire des dégâts avec leur dragon, Harold s'allonge près de Krokmou en fixant le ciel qui commence à s'assombrir. Ronronnant doucement, le dragon pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- _Fatigué ?_ demande t-il.

\- _Avec les jumeaux, ce n'est guère étonnant,_ répond Harold en fermant les yeux _. Pourtant, ils savent se débrouiller, et heureusement. Astrid et Varek s'en sortent encore mieux avec leur dragon. Ils pourront bientôt se passer de moi._

\- _C'est une bonne nouvelle_ , déclare Krokmou.

\- _Effectivement, sauf qu'Astrid se plaint qu'elle ne peut pas communiquer directement avec Tempête_ , avoue Harold en fronçant les sourcils. _Et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je le fais avec vous._

- _La raison de ton changement était inévitable,_ le rassure Krokmou. _C'est une première chez nous autres, les dragons, et personne ne doit savoir._

\- _Et ce sera le cas_ , promet Harold. _Je préférerais me tuer que de révéler quoi que ce soit._

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme s'endort contre son ami. Leur réveil est fort déplaisant car des explosions retentissent dans le Gouffre des Corbeaux. Paniqués, les dragons se redressent en sursaut et regarde leurs assaillants. Des dizaines d'hommes armés arrivent de tous les côtés. Harold, en voyant ce qui se passe, jure.

\- _Partez,_ hurle t-il aux dragons. _Réfugiez-vous au village ou ils vous tueront._

Les dragonnes avec des petits ne se le font pas dire deux fois. Elles s'envolent et partent donner l'alarme à Berk. Pendant ce temps, Harold est aux prises avec les bannis. Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Comment les ont-ils trouvés ? Qui les a aidés ? Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de penser à grand-chose quand il ressent une piqûre dans son cou. Retirant une fléchette, Harold sent immédiatement quelque chose se répandre dans ses veines. La tête lui tourne et il tombe à genoux avant de s'écrouler. Puis plus rien, un gouffre noir se place devant ses yeux.

Quand les berkiens arrivent au Gouffre des Corbeaux, ils ne retrouvent que des cendres. Beaucoup de dragons sont morts durant l'affrontement et Astrid retrouve Krokmou qui se redresse. En voyant les siens autour de lui, le dragon laisse échapper un grognement déchirant. Astrid le prend doucement dans ses bras avant de le serrer. Aussitôt, Krokmou s'agite, il cherche quelque chose.

\- _Harold !_ s'exclame t-il. _Harold ! Où es-tu ?_

\- _Il n'est pas ici_ , déclare Vina tristement. _Les humains l'ont emmené, ceux qu'il appelle bannis. Et il n'est pas le seul, des dragons ont disparus aussi._

Furieux, Krokmou donne un coup de queue dans un tronc d'arbre mort. Ce dernier explose et Astrid recule en voyant les yeux du dragon se rétrécir. Krokmou cherche alors un des bannis encore vivant et en trouve un qui s'est réfugié près des arbres. S'avançant d'un air menaçant, les berkiens comprennent maintenant le sens des paroles d'Harold qui disait que les dragons étaient dangereux. Krokmou agrippe l'homme par sa tunique et l'envoi rouler aux pieds de Stoïck avant de revenir. Le chef de Berk empoigne le banni par le col et le soulève.

\- Où est mon fils ? demande t-il avec rage.

\- Qui ? l'interroge le banni en souriant.

\- Le jeune homme que les autres ont pris, déclare Astrid. Où l'avez-vous emmené ?

Éclatant de rire, le banni fixe les berkiens avec un air ahuri.

\- Je ne vous dirais rien, dit-il avant de voir le visage furieux de Stoïck. Vous ne me faites pas peur !

\- Très bien, déclare Stoïck en le relâchant. Ce sont donc les dragons de mon fils qui se chargeront de toi.

\- Qu… Que veux-tu dire ? bredouille le banni soudain apeuré.

\- Mon fils, celui que tes camarades ont emmené, est le chef de ce groupe de dragons, déclare Stoïck avant de désigner Krokmou. Et celui-ci est son compagnon. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air d'être content que mon fils ne soit plus là. Comme tu ne veux pas parler, je te laisse en leur compagnie.

S'éloignant, les berkiens laissent le banni en compagnie des dragons. Ces derniers s'approchent de lui avec un air furieux. Krokmou ouvre la bouche et laisse ses dents sortir pour bien les montrer à l'homme.

\- Trois, deux, un… compte Astrid avant d'entendre le banni leur dire de revenir. Gagné ! Je vous l'avais dit.

\- Bien joué, dit Gueulfor en tapant dans le dos d'Astrid.

Revenant vers le banni, les berkiens croisent les bras. Ce dernier finit par tout leur avouer. Comment ils sont venus sur Berk, et où ils retiennent Harold. Ironie du sort, sur l'île où ils étaient. Stoïck n'attend pas la suite, il assomme le banni avant de réunir les hommes de Berk ainsi que les jeunes. Les dragons eux aussi commencent à bouger et chacun d'eux accepte qu'un viking le monte. Dès qu'ils sont tous prêts, les dragons s'envolent vers leur île à toute vitesse. Vina et Krokmou, fous furieux contre les bannis, ouvrent la voie.

Quand Harold se réveille, il est attaché contre un piquet. Cherchant à se détacher, il ne se sent pas très bien et grogne.

\- _Harold !_ déclare une voix.

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Harold pour distingué Cendres attaché avec des chaînes en fer, le dragon le regarde avec soulagement.

\- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ demande Harold.

\- _Et toi ?_ l'interroge Cendres inquiet. _Nous n'avons pas arrêté de te parler mais on aurait dit que tu n'entendais rien._

\- _C'est le cas,_ admet Harold. _Je pense que je suis à moitié drogué. Mon esprit n'est pas très clair et je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme._

\- Tiens, te voilà réveillé, enfin ! résonne une voix qui s'approche d'Harold.

Avisant un groupe d'hommes venir devant lui, Harold reconnaît immédiatement Alvin le traître et à ses côtés se trouve Rustik. La colère ne tarde pas à gagner Harold quand il le voit avec un air triomphant sur son visage.

\- Alors, le combattant que j'ai affronté à Berk, c'était toi, dit Alvin en s'agenouillant devant Harold. Le fils de Stoïck, tu m'en diras tant. Ton père doit vraiment avoir honte de toi en voyant ce que tu es. Mais passons, j'ai plusieurs questions et tu vas y répondre. Tu commandes des dragons à ce qu'il paraît et je veux savoir comment tu fais.

Restant muet, Harold fixe Alvin dans les yeux. Le chef des bannis patiente plusieurs minutes mais n'ayant aucune réponse sort en poignard et le pose sous la gorge d'Harold.

\- Tu vas répondre ? demande t-il excédé.

Voyant le silence s'éterniser, Alvin plante le poignard dans l'épaule gauche d'Harold, mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme ne laisse rien transparaître. Jusqu'au couché du soleil, Alvin interroge Harold sans que celui-ci ne réponde à quoi que ce soit. Il abandonne et retourne près du feu de camp. Cendres tente de s'agiter en voyant que personne ne s'occupe de soigner Harold, mais ce dernier lui fait un signe de tête. Harold ne cesse de regarder Rustik qui se sent vite mal à l'aise en le voyant faire. Harold est couvert de blessures et avant même qu'il ne le remarque Alvin se tient devant Cendres.

\- À ce que m'a dit ton ancien ami, dit Alvin en regardant Harold. Tu aimes beaucoup ces lézards ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame Rustik. Il en a des dizaines sur Berk et vous avez dû les voir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, déclare froidement Alvin.

Voyant qu'Harold ne réagit pas, Alvin vient près d'Harold et le soulève par la gorge.

\- On dirait que tu refuses de parler ! vocifère Alvin. Mais tiendras-tu le même discours si l'un d'eux meurt ?

Posant un regard sur Cendres, Harold voit un des bannis s'approcher de lui avec une épée. Aussitôt, le jeune homme tente de se dégager, mais Cendres secoue négativement la tête.

\- Si vous touchez à l'un des miens, dit Harold à l'adresse des bannis. Je vous pourchasserais jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous morts.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, rétorque Alvin en faisant signe au banni près de Cendres.

\- _Cendres,_ s'exclame Harold horrifié.

\- _Prend soin de mes petits,_ dit le dragon. _Je te fais confiance._

Avant même qu'Harold n'ait pu faire quelque chose, le banni abat son épée sur le dragon sans défense. Le jeune homme sent Cendres s'éteindre sans rien pouvoir faire. Quand il sent que la présence du dragon s'efface de son esprit, Harold laisse sa rage et sa tristesse prendre le dessus. Rustik recule alors de peur en voyant les yeux d'Harold changer et devenir verts émeraudes mais avec des pupilles de dragons.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonsoir, désolée pour ma longue absence. Pas mal de soucis personnels et beaucoup de fatigue. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, c'est double chapitre ce soir. xD Malheureusement, je ne suis pas du tout disponible ce week-end, ni la semaine prochaine. Donc il va vous falloir un peu de patience. Merci encore pour vos encouragements et votre soutien. Merci également à Yuko pour la correction. Bisouille. À bientôt. Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Les dragons sont sur le point d'arriver en vue de l'île où ils étaient quand ils sentent quelque chose d'anormal. Une rage noire et une tristesse sans limite s'emparent d'eux. Ils décident d'aller plus vite et manquent tous de désarçonner les humains sur leurs dos, redoutant ce qu'ils vont découvrir une fois arrivés.

Alvin n'en revient pas. Harold se tient debout devant lui. Le jeune homme est parvenu à se détacher et à se mouvoir malgré ses blessures. Pourtant, ce qui frappe le banni, ce n'est pas ça mais les yeux de son adversaire. Quand Harold fait un mouvement vers lui, Alvin ordonne à ses hommes de se placer près des dragons restant.

\- Fais un pas de plus, et je les tue tous, dit-il en reculant.

Obéissant sous la menace, Harold remarque que le chef des bannis part se réfugier sur son drakkar et avant même d'avoir ses hommes à ses côtés, lève les voiles. Les bannis sont horrifiés de voir leur chef les abandonner et se retrouvent seuls avec Harold. Rustik, qui est aussi présent, observe son cousin avec frayeur. Les hommes d'Alvin ne savent pas quoi faire et Harold ressent leurs pensées. Ils veulent tuer les dragons devant eux et cela l'enrage. Sentant quelque chose d'étrange se produire en lui, Harold laisse son instinct le guider. Avant même que les bannis n'abattent leurs armes sur les dragons, des flammes entourent ces derniers sans les brûler. Harold se jette alors sur le premier banni sous sa main et l'envoi voler sur plusieurs mètres. Se tournant vers les suivants, les pauvres hommes n'ont pas le temps de bouger qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même situation que le premier. Celui qui a tué Cendres à quant à lui moins de chance car Harold se montre sans pitié avec lui. Harold fixe alors son cousin, et son regard se durcit encore plus. Les flammes qui entouraient les dragons s'intensifient. Les dragons, inquiets pour lui, ne cessent de l'appeler mais rien ne semble l'atteindre.

\- C-Cousin, bégaie Rustik en reculant. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je te le jure.

Ignorant les paroles du jeune homme, Harold s'élance vers lui. Rustik l'esquive de justesse et entend un bruit sourd. Le poing d'Harold a frappé le sol, sur l'un des rochers qui jonchent la plage et ce dernier s'est brisé net. Krokmou et les autres arrivent au même moment. En voyant les bannis au sol, les dragons se posent avant d'apercevoir Harold et Rustik. Choqués en voyant Harold exploser littéralement les rochers derrière lesquels se cache Rustik, les berkiens ouvrent des yeux écarquillés surtout en voyant le jeune homme se tenir debout malgré ses blessures. Astrid est sur le point de les rejoindre quant Krokmou lui barre le passage.

\- Harold va le tuer ! hurle Astrid. Il va s'en vouloir s'il le fait.

\- Astrid, dit Gueulfor en s'avançant. L'un des dragons est mort.

\- Quoi !

\- La trahison de Rustik a entraîné la mort de l'un des dragons d'Harold, explique Gueulfor. Harold nous avait avertit qu'il ne nous pardonnerait jamais si cela arrivait. Sauf qu'il avait parlé de blessure, pas de la mort de l'un des siens. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important : Harold est lié plus étroitement que vous aux dragons. Si ce dragon est mort sous ses yeux, il l'a ressentit.

Abasourdie, Astrid ne veut rien entendre et fait mine d'aller s'interposer, mais cette fois, c'est Tempête qu'il l'en empêche. Krokmou et Vina échangent un regard et s'avancent ensemble vers les deux jeunes hommes devant l'air intrigué des vikings.

\- _Tu veux que j'y aille seul ?_ demande Krokmou.

\- _Non, nous y allons tous les deux,_ déclare Vina. _Ce que l'on a ressentit et que l'on sent toujours, c'est la souffrance d'Harold. Il risque de perdre la raison si nous ne l'arrêtons pas maintenant. Nous n'avons jamais pu lui apprendre à supporter la mort d'un dragon vu que ce n'est jamais arrivé._

\- _Très bien,_ souffle Krokmou avant de s'élancer sur le jeune homme.

Heurtant Harold de plein fouet, Krokmou le place sous l'une de ses pattes le temps que Vina éloigne l'autre. Furieux, Harold s'agite et cherche à se dégager mais Krokmou tient bon. Le dragon se désole de n'avoir pas été là pour son ami et ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Krokmou frotte sa tête contre celle d'Harold pour le calmer un peu et remarque que Vina a mis l'autre jeune en sécurité.

\- _Essaye d'entendre raison,_ murmure Krokmou avec inquiétude. _Tu vas te perdre si tu continues. Et le tuer ne résoudra rien, Cendres est partit. Rien ne le ramènera._

Encaissant les paroles de Krokmou comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, Harold sent sa colère l'envahir. Le dragon ronronne doucement avant de s'allonger sur le jeune homme. Plusieurs minutes passent sans que rien ne se passe. Les vikings retiennent leur souffle surtout en ayant vu de quoi était capable Harold. Ce dernier sent sa colère s'estomper avant de ressentir la tristesse s'emparer de lui. Krokmou tente de le rassurer mais rien ne semble atteindre Harold car celui-ci ferme son esprit aux dragons. Avant de fermer les yeux, Harold ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le corps de Cendres et de laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Se relevant, Krokmou attrape Harold par sa tunique et le pose sur son dos avec douceur. Vina le rejoint en vitesse et pose sa tête sur Harold en laissant échapper un ronronnant triste. Quand Astrid les rejoint, elle hoquette de surprise en voyant les blessures d'Harold.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour tenir debout dans un tel état ? demande t-elle.

\- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit Stoïck en venant auprès de Krokmou.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le dragon est sur le point de s'envoler quand il passe devant Rustik. S'attardant plusieurs minutes, Krokmou le frappe avec sa queue avant de s'envoler, le laissant sur le sol. Vina se charge de libérer les autres dragons et de récupérer le corps de Cendres. Dès qu'ils ont finis, les vikings montent sur les dragons avec les bannis prisonniers et retournent vers Berk. Le chemin du retour est long pour tous. Les dragons ont perdus l'un des leurs et leur chagrin se fait ressentir. Stoïck et Gueulfor demandent à Astrid d'aller chercher Gothi dès qu'ils arrivent et de la ramener au Gouffre des Corbeaux. Alors que Krokmou arrive au Gouffre des Corbeaux, nombreux sont les dragons à venir le voir. Tous sont horrifiés de voir dans quel état se trouve Harold.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_ demande l'un d'eux.

\- _Il va bien ?_ l'interroge un autre.

\- _Pour l'instant, j'aimerais qu'on me laisse seul avec lui,_ dit Krokmou. _Il lui faut un endroit calme. Les autres vont expliqueront._

Le laissant passer, les dragons se doutent d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Krokmou, pour sa part, emmène Harold à l'écart. Krokmou part sur les rives du lac et prend soin de déposer Harold aussi délicatement que possible sur le sol. Il demande à l'un des siens de lui apporter une couverture pour Harold, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Dès qu'il est sûr qu'Harold soit installé confortablement, Krokmou s'allonge près de lui. Le dragon remarque immédiatement les larmes qui ne cessent de couler sur les joues de son ami.

\- _Tu n'as rien à te reprocher,_ dit-il avec douceur en enroulant sa queue autour d'Harold. _Et je sais à quel point ça fait mal, mais nous sommes tous là pour t'aider._

Ne sentant toujours pas la présence d'Harold, Krokmou s'inquiète mais ne le montre pas aux autres. Ce n'est que quand l'aube se lève que les berkiens et les dragons rentrent sur Berk. Stoïck et Gueulfor partent immédiatement au Gouffre des Corbeaux tandis qu'Astrid part en direction de chez Gothi. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour lui expliquer la situation. Aussitôt, l'ancienne s'habille et sans perdre de temps, et avec l'aide d'Astrid, grimpe sur Tempête. Seulement quelques minutes leurs sont nécessaires pour parvenir au Gouffre des Corbeaux. Dès qu'elles sont posées, Astrid aide Gothi à descendre du dos de Tempête. Apercevant Stoïck et Gueulfor, elles les rejoignent. Vina se trouve avec eux, mais Krokmou ne semble guère d'humeur à les laisser s'approcher d'Harold.

\- _Laisse les s'approcher,_ dit-elle doucement.

\- _Pour qu'ils fassent encore plus de dégâts ?!_ s'exclame Krokmou furieux. _Harold ne me répond même plus. Il semble complètement ailleurs. Et c'est de leur faute. Nous n'aurions jamais dû revenir ici._

\- _Ils ne sont pas responsables_ , réplique Vina en claquant des mâchoires.

Sortant les dents, Krokmou se redresse et se place au-dessus d'Harold avec une posture menaçante, ce qui fait faire reculer les vikings ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi enragé. Furieux, le furie nocturne ne semble pas près à laisser son ami avec les vikings.

\- _Tu préfères quoi ?_ questionne Vina en agitant la queue. _Qu'il revienne à lui ou qu'il reste dans cet état ?_

Se figeant sur place, Krokmou observe Vina avant de reporter son regard sur Harold roulé en boule à ses côtés. Acquiesçant, Krokmou accepte que Gothi et Gueulfor s'approchent. Les deux vikings commencent par soigner les blessures que le jeune homme a sur lui malgré qu'elles soient presque refermées. Puis Gothi l'examine avant d'écrire quelque chose sur le sol. Gueulfor fronce les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Stoïck.

\- Elle veut savoir ce qui a mis Harold dans cet état, dit Gueulfor non rassuré. Gothi dit qu'Harold se referme sur lui-même.

\- Explique-lui, répond Stoïck inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Astrid sans comprendre.

\- Astrid, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, mais qui doit rester secret, explique Stoïck avec sérieux. Je veux que tu promettes de ne jamais en parler sans mon accord ou celui d'Harold.

\- Très bien.

\- Il faut que tu saches qu'Harold communique avec les dragons, déclare Stoïck en fixant son fils. Il leur parle comme il le ferait avec toi ou moi. Mais la différence, c'est qu'il le fait par la pensée.

Écarquillant les yeux, Astrid se demande si le chef de Berk n'est pas devenu fou. Puis elle réfléchit et repense au comportement d'Harold. Les échanges de regards entre les dragons et lui et leur comportement et finalement tout s'explique.

\- Mais alors, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. S'il entend les dragons et que celui qui est mort…

Ne parvenant pas à terminer sa phrase, elle voit Stoïck hocher la tête.

\- Tu as compris, Harold a dû sentir la présence de ce dragon disparaître tout simplement, répond Stoïck.

Posant son regard sur Harold, Astrid sent immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- C'est horrible, dit-elle en tremblant. J'espère que Rustik va payer pour ça.

S'approchant rapidement d'eux, Gueulfor et Gothi arborent un air sombre.

\- Gothi lui a fait boire un calmant, explique le forgeron. Mais elle ne sait pas si ça va faire quelque chose. Harold est bien plus résistant qu'avant et elle espère que ça va le faire réagir.

\- Et que faisons-nous pendant ce temps ? questionne Astrid.

\- On patiente, déclare Gueulfor. Je vais rester auprès des dragons, on verra bien si Harold se réveille aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, je reste aussi, répond Astrid en s'asseyant avec Tempête au bord du lac mais en gardant ses distances de l'endroit où se trouve Harold.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de la soirée. Bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Harold se sent vraiment mal. La douleur de la perte de Cendres le laisse épuisé. La place qu'il occupait dans l'esprit d'Harold semble comme en feu. Un vide immense. Voilà ce que ressent Harold. Certes, tous les autres sont encore là. Mais il se sent responsable de la mort du dragon. Quand Krokmou sent Harold s'agiter, il ouvre les yeux immédiatement. Vina, qui est à ses côtés, fait de même.

\- _Il ne va pas mieux, ça empire,_ s'inquiète Krokmou en posant sa tête contre celle d'Harold. _Et ça lui fait mal. Pas ses blessures physiques mais celle du cœur._

\- _Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'il n'est pas près à se rouvrir_ , rétorque Vina malgré son air soucieux.

\- _Alors quoi ? On attend ?_ questionne Krokmou anxieux. _Et s'il n'est pas capable de sortir de sa coquille, on fait quoi ? On le regarde mourir ?_

Réfléchissant aux paroles de Krokmou, Vina se rend à l'évidence qu'il n'a pas tort. Se redressant, elle fixe Harold avec attention.

\- _Ce que tu dis n'est pas dénué de sens,_ avoue Vina. _Je vais lui donner un petit coup de fouet, après, libre à lui de faire ce qui est nécessaire._

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, Krokmou observe Vina. Cette dernière utilise l'une de ses griffes pour s'entailler légèrement l'une de ses pattes. Dès que le sang coule, elle place sa patte au-dessus des lèvres d'Harold et laisse quelques gouttes tomber. À peine arrivé dans sa gorge, le sang de Vina fait réagir Harold. Les pensées de tous les dragons se bousculent dans sa tête à toute vitesse, le faisant gémir. Se recroquevillant, Harold ouvre les yeux et aperçoit Krokmou de façon floue.

\- _Du calme, c'est nous,_ dit ce dernier en s'approchant de son ami, soulagé. _Respire calmement et cherche nos voix._

Obéissant, Harold s'ouvre de nouveau aux dragons et ces derniers le ressentent tous. Ils viennent rapidement autour de Krokmou et Vina pour tenter de soulager le jeune homme. Astrid et Gueulfor remarquent immédiatement qu'il se passe quelque chose en voyant les dragons réagir ainsi. Les dragons sont soulagés en apercevant Harold et partent dès qu'ils l'ont vu. Krokmou le garde à l'abri sous son aile et le regarde avec tristesse en sentant ce qu'il ressent.

\- _Cendres ne voudrait pas que tu restes ainsi_ , lui dit Krokmou avec douceur.

\- _Nous sommes fautifs de ce qui t'est arrivé,_ _Harold,_ déclare Vina attristée. _Nous n'avons jamais pu t'apprendre comment réagir avec la mort d'un dragon. Ce qui s'est passer est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Pardonne-moi._

S'approchant doucement, Luciole aperçoit Harold et vient le voir. Le jeune homme ne peut retenir ses larmes et le dragon pose sa tête contre celle d'Harold.

\- _Nous ne t'en voulons pas_ , dit-il avec gentillesse. _Nous savons que tu as bien failli mourir aussi._

\- _Je suis désolé,_ souffle Harold en caressant Luciole. _Tellement désolé._

Se frottant contre le jeune homme, le dragon sent rapidement ce dernier tomber sur lui. Luciole regarde alors Krokmou prendre doucement Harold et le déposer sur la couverture.

\- _Il est fatigué,_ dit Vina inquiète. _Et ce qui s'est passé n'a rien arrangé. Nous devons lui laisser le temps de récupérer et de faire son deuil. Ce qui ne sera pas facile._

\- _Mais nous serons plus vigilants maintenant,_ déclare Luciole en fixant Astrid et Gueulfor d'un sale œil. _Les humains ne s'approcheront plus de lui s'il dort, ni s'il est seul._

\- _Sauf cas de force majeure_ , répond Krokmou en pensant à l'ancienne.

 _\- Exactement_ , dit Vina.

Le reste de la journée passe au ralentit pour Harold. Restant endormi la plupart du temps, il entend les dragons lui parler de tout. Certains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher et d'autres pour le consoler. De ce fait, Astrid et Gueulfor ne peuvent pas l'approcher car un dragon reste en permanence avec lui. Les deux vikings ont bien compris que les dragons ne veulent pas le laisser seul avec eux et respectent leur choix. Un jour entier passe ainsi, quand Harold se réveille totalement. Son air sombre en dit long sur ce qu'il pense. Astrid et Gueulfor ne sont pas encore là et le jeune homme profite de ce moment pour prendre un bain. Krokmou ne le lâche pas une seule seconde et l'accompagne. Se déshabillant, Harold attend patiemment son ami. Dès qu'ils sont dans l'eau, Harold semble enfin se détendre.

\- _Comment te sens-tu ?_ demande Krokmou inquiet.

\- _Ça peut aller_ , déclare Harold en se laissant flotter sur le lac. _Même si j'ai des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de certaines personnes._

\- _Nous sommes pareils,_ répond Vina qui rejoint les deux amis. _Les bannis sont sous clefs au village, pourtant nous réclamons la mort de celui qui a tué Cendres._

\- _Moi, c'est Alvin le traître,_ grogne Harold. _C'est lui le responsable de ça. Et je n'ai pas oublié mon abruti de cousin. Il est tout autant fautif._

\- Harold !

Surprit par la personne qui l'appelle, le jeune homme jette un regard sur la rive avant d'apercevoir Gueulfor qui lui fait signe de revenir.

\- _Je n'ai même pas la possibilité d'être tranquille,_ souffle Harold.

\- _Ils se sont inquiétés pour toi_ , intervient Vina avec reproches, _comme nous l'avons fait._

\- _Je sais bien_ , dit le jeune homme attristé. _C'est juste que j'aurais préféré rester seul avec vous, un moment._

Comprenant ce que ressent Harold, Vina vient près de lui et l'attire vers elle. Krokmou la regarde faire de bonne grâce sachant qu'elle est la plus à même de l'aider. Après plusieurs minutes, la dragonne entraîne Harold vers la rive. Il est à peine sorti de l'eau que le forgeron vient le voir.

\- Je suis soulagé de te revoir sur pieds, dit-il avec sérieux. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

Détournant son regard, le jeune homme tourne le dos au viking pour aller se rhabiller. Il ne lui faut pas plus de cinq minutes et Gueulfor est resté près de Vina. Le forgeron, en voyant le visage d'Harold ne sait pas par quoi commencer.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, déclare Gueulfor inquiet. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir aujourd'hui.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est rien, répond Harold en se laissant glisser contre l'une des pattes de Krokmou. Ça finira par passer.

\- En es-tu sûr ? l'interroge le forgeron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avec le temps, admet Harold en sentant Krokmou s'allonger contre lui ainsi que Vina.

Le silence qui s'installe entre les deux hommes s'éternise un bon moment avant que Gueulfor ne le rompe.

\- Astrid n'a pas voulu te quitter avant-hier, déclare Gueulfor en esquissant un sourire. Vous vous êtes énormément rapprochés tous les deux et la pauvre petite était malade d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, avoue le jeune homme en fixant les dragons. C'est juste que je…

Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, Harold baisse la tête. Parler de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qu'il a perdu n'est pas une chose si facile. Gueulfor a l'air de le remarquer.

\- Je sais très bien que c'est difficile pour toi mais il va falloir que l'on en parle, déclare Gueulfor gêné. Rustik a trahi Berk en te livrant aux bannis. Ton père est fou de rage contre lui, et je ne peux le blâmer. Surtout en voyant dans quel état on t'a retrouvé. Harold, nous avons cru que tu avais perdu la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, rétorque ce dernier. Quand Alvin a ordonné de tuer Cendres et que ça s'est passé, quelque chose m'a fait réagir. Mon instinct peut-être. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé après.

\- Je vois. Tu sais que tu fiches la frousse à ceux du village ?

\- Pourquoi ? demande Harold.

\- Ils t'ont vu exploser des pierres à mains nues, explique Gueulfor en guettant une réaction de la part de son ancien apprenti. Rustik, lui-même, ne veut pas s'approcher de toi.

\- Tant mieux, et qu'il reste loin de moi, réplique Harold d'un ton acide. Sinon, je ne serais peut-être pas capable de me retenir. Krokmou m'a expliqué qu'il m'avait arrêté et que Vina avait éloignée Rustik. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il n'aura pas ma confiance. Et encore car je ne sais même pas si un jour je reparlerai avec lui.

\- Ton père en a conscience et c'est pour ça qu'il voudrait que…

\- Que quoi ? s'écrie Harold en devinant les pensées du forgeron. Qu'il vienne ici ? Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Et je ne parle pas qu'en mon nom.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, déclare Gueulfor. Et toi, est-ce que tu accepterais de venir au village ?

\- Parce qu'il faut obligatoirement que j'aille le voir, s'offusque le jeune homme. Il trahi Berk, ce qui mène à la mort de l'un des miens et il faudrait encore que j'aille à sa rencontre. Vous ne voulez pas aussi que je l'excuse ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on te demande, dit Gueulfor mal à l'aise. Nous voudrions que tu viennes pour décider de ce que l'on fait de lui.

\- Ça met égal, rétorque Harold en partant d'un pas rapide.

Se redressant Krokmou rejoint Harold en laissant Vina avec le forgeron. Harold se réfugie près de ses affaires et s'adosse contre un des arbres qui se trouve à l'écart.

\- _Il ne voulait pas te blesser,_ dit Krokmou avec douceur.

\- _Mais ils veulent mon avis pour Rustik,_ répond Harold en fermant les yeux. _Je ne peux pas leur donner._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?_ l'interroge son ami inquiet.

\- _Je lui en veux beaucoup trop,_ avoue Harold d'un ton amer. _Et je veux qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais en même temps, je sais que cela ne fera pas revenir Cendres. Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

\- _J'ai peut-être une idée à ton souci_ , intervient Luciole en s'étant approché avec discrétion de l'endroit où se trouve Harold. _Mon père n'aurait pas voulu avoir la mort d'un imbécile pareil sur la tête donc voilà ce que je te propose._

Avisant Harold avec les dragons, Gueulfor soupire avant de gratter Vina sous la tête sachant qu'elle apprécie.

\- Pauvre gamin, on le met à l'écart pendant des années et après on lui demande son avis, murmure le forgeron. Il y a de quoi lui retourner la tête.

Réfléchissant à ce que lui propose Luciole, Harold fronce les sourcils avant de regarder Krokmou.

\- _Tu en penses quoi ?_ demande t-il à son ami.

\- _Que c'est une excellente idée et ça lui mettra du plomb dans la cervelle,_ rétorque Krokmou en laissant un rire lui échapper. _Mais est-ce que le principal intéressé est d'accord ?_

\- É _videmment, c'est lui-même qui l'a proposé_ , avoue Luciole.

\- _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?_ s'impatiente Krokmou en agitant la queue. _Allons-y._


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour! Ça y est, je suis revenue. Aujourd'hui, chapitre. ^^ Bon, c'est vrai, je suis un peu longue, mille excuses -". Sinon je vous remercie de suivre ma fic et de me poster des petits encouragements. Merci à Yukomin pour la correction. Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt. Oh, et bonne journée. Bisouille.**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Gueulfor est surprit quant il voit Harold revenir vers lui. Pourtant, il n'en fait pas mention et préfère se taire. Il attend un moment avant qu'Harold pousse un soupir.

\- Je viendrais au village cet après-midi, dit Harold.

\- Très bien, répond Gueulfor en souriant. Viens-tu seul ?

\- Non, je viendrais avec des dragons, réplique Harold d'un ton amer. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir m'arrêter si je décide de mettre une seconde raclée à Rustik.

\- C'est vrai que nous n'aurions pas pu t'arrêter, avoue Gueulfor. Que vas-tu faire en attendant ?

\- Il y a des dragons sauvages qui sont arrivés à l'aube, explique Harold en regardant un groupe de dragons. Je pense qu'ils veulent en savoir un peu plus sur nous et je vais donc passer ma matinée avec eux.

\- Je retourne donc au village, dit Gueulfor en hochant la tête. À tout à l'heure.

Acquiesçant, Harold part en direction du groupe de dragons avec Krokmou. Comme Harold l'a annoncé, il passe la majeure partie de sa matinée avec eux. Curieux, les dragons lui posent énormément de questions sur leur vie quotidienne. Harold prend soin de tout leur expliquer sans cacher quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'il a fini, les dragons se concertent entre eux et décident de rester. Le jeune homme est ravi par la nouvelle en voyant que des petits terreurs terribles sont présents dans le groupe. À l'heure du repas, Harold part voler un peu avec Krokmou, chose qu'il n'a pas fait depuis un moment. Les deux amis s'éloignent un peu du Gouffre des Corbeaux. Profitant du calme, Harold et Krokmou s'exercent à faire des manœuvres de vol un peu plus difficiles. Ils sont sur le point de rentrer quand Astrid et Tempête les rejoignent. La jeune fille et sa dragonne s'entendent à merveille, ce qui réjouit Harold. Krokmou se place aux côtés de Tempête et la salue ainsi qu'Harold. Astrid, pour sa part, salue Harold.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demande t-elle inquiète.

\- Mieux, dit Harold.

\- C'est vrai que tu viens au village cet après-midi ? l'interroge Astrid.

\- Les nouvelles vont vites, déclare Harold sombrement.

\- Les villageois ne parlent que de ça, admet Astrid. Ils disent aussi que tu viens avec des dragons pour juger Rustik.

Gardant le silence, Harold fronce les sourcils en écoutant Astrid lui raconter que les berkiens pensent que Rustik va se faire dévorer. Quand Harold en a entendu suffisamment, il secoue la tête.

\- À croire que les berkiens sont vraiment stupides, dit-il en souriant. J'ai déjà dit que les dragons préféraient le poisson et non la viande crue. Qui plus est de la viande humaine. C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi au village.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? demande Astrid anxieuse.

\- Je ne le dirais pas, répond Harold en esquissant un sourire. C'est une surprise. Et je pense que la réponse est assez bien adaptée.

Un peu inquiète, Astrid ne dit rien. Elle sait parfaitement qu'Harold n'est pas du genre à tuer quelqu'un mais elle l'a aussi vu sous un autre jour. Furieux, au point de devoir être arrêté par des dragons. Quand elle remarque qu'Harold amorce sa descente pour rejoindre le Gouffre des Corbeaux, Astrid le suit. Dès qu'ils sont posés, nombreux sont les dragons qui jettent un regard à la jeune fille. Cette dernière, mal à l'aise, se rapproche d'Harold en ne les quittant pas des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? s'inquiète Astrid.

\- Ils sont devenus méfiants après ce qui m'est arrivé, explique Harold. Ils hésitent à me laisser seul avec un être humain.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Évidemment, rétorque le jeune homme amusé en voyant les yeux écarquillés d'Astrid. Ils ne veulent pas me voir blessé parce que pour eux, je suis un ami et presque de la même espèce.

\- Tu es un homme pas un dragon, réplique Astrid en secouant la tête.

\- En es-tu sûre ? l'interroge Harold.

\- Eh bien, oui…, dit Astrid en commençant à douter.

Éclatant de rire en voyant Astrid le regarder, Harold reste hilare plusieurs minutes et ne tarde pas à être rejoints par les dragons. Rougissant, Astrid, qui ne comprend pas, le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Bien sûr que je suis humain, déclare Harold, une fois calmé. Mais il est aussi vrai que je ne suis pas normal.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demande Astrid, intriguée.

\- Vous le saurez un jour, peut-être, répond Harold avant de l'inviter à venir manger au milieu des dragons.

Acceptant, la jeune femme suit Harold. Ce dernier vient s'asseoir au milieu des dragons qui sont déjà en train de dévorer des poissons. Harold en prend quelques uns et se tourne vers Krokmou en désignant un petit tas de cendres.

\- _Un petit coup de main ?_ demande t-il.

Comprenant, Krokmou envoie une boule de feu sur le tas dès qu'Harold a rajouté des brindilles. Remerciant son ami, Harold prend deux bâtons et place les poissons dessus avant de les faire griller. Dès qu'ils sont cuits, il en tend un à Astrid.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as vécu ces trois dernières années ? demande la jeune femme en mangeant un bout de poissons.

\- À peu près, déclare Harold.

\- Comment c'est ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'être libre, déclare Astrid. De pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut quand on veut.

\- C'est assez plaisant, admet Harold en souriant. Quand je suis partit de Berk, un poids pesant sur mes épaules est partit également.

\- Explique-toi, dit Astrid.

\- Je ne supportais plus de vivre ici, développe Harold. Mon père, les villageois, les dragons, tout ça, je n'arrivais plus à le supporter. Quand j'ai trouvé Krokmou dans les bois et que je me suis résolu à ne pas le tuer, je me suis dit que c'était la solution. J'ai appris à vivre avec lui, et à ce qu'on soit ensemble. Le jour où je suis partit, j'ai été voir mon père. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que les dragons n'étaient pas des bêtes sans émotions et qu'on pouvait parler avec eux. Astrid, je te jure que j'ai espéré qu'il m'écoute, mais rien. C'était pire que de parler à un mur. Il m'a juste hurlé dessus en disant que j'étais inutile par mes actes et surtout par ma façon de penser. Un bon à rien en somme. J'avais dit à Krokmou de venir se cacher non loin du village pour avoir la réponse. Et quand il a vu que j'avais pris mes affaires, il a compris que ça n'avait pas fonctionné et nous sommes partis. Après ça, nous avons vécu des expériences bonnes et moins bonnes. Mais ça nous a permis de nous endurcir et de grandir. Je pense que je ne serais pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui si j'étais resté.

Comme pour donner raison à Harold, Krokmou laisse échapper un ronronnement avant de lever la tête.

\- _J'ai bien l'impression que ton ami le viking arrive_ , dit Krokmou en donnant un petit coup à Harold.

Effectivement, en tournant la tête, Harold aperçoit Gueulfor venir en compagnie de Vina. En voyant les deux jeunes ensemble, le viking laisse entrevoir un sourire.

\- Bon appétit, dit-il avant de prendre place à leur côté.

\- Merci, répond Astrid en rougissant devant le regard que lui lance Gueulfor.

\- Si tu es là, c'est qu'ils sont prêts ? demande Harold en finissant son poisson.

\- Oui, et ils t'attendent, déclare Gueulfor en se massant la nuque. J'aurais préféré que tu ne participe pas à ça, mais bon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Harold en se levant. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai toujours que des bonnes idées. Et les dragons aussi.

\- C'est bien ça dont j'ai peur, rétorque Gueulfor en frissonnant. Tu sais ce qui se raconte dans Berk ?

\- Oh oui, Astrid m'en a fait un résumé ! s'exclame Harold en se retenant de rire. Et c'est à pleurer de rire. Quand j'ai raconté ce qu'Astrid m'a dit aux dragons, ils ont failli mourir de rire, n'est-ce pas ?

Se tournant vers Krokmou, les deux vikings remarquent que le dragon esquisse un genre de sourire. Harold le gratte doucement sur la tête avant de demander à Luciole et Vina de venir. Quand les deux dragons sont à ses côtés, Harold en appelle un troisième. Un cauchemar monstrueux rouge vif et qui semble bien déterminé.

\- _Es-tu sûr de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?_ l'interroge Harold soucieux.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , répond le dragon en se frottant contre lui en ronronnant. _C'est ma décision et mon choix._

Hochant la tête, Harold tapote le museau du dragon avant de se tourner vers les deux vikings abasourdis.

\- Nous pouvons y aller, dit Harold. Nous sommes prêts.

\- Quatre dragons ? s'inquiète Gueulfor. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Tu verras bien, soupire Harold avant de désigner Tempête. Et nous serons cinq, n'est-ce pas ?

Avisant la dragonne hocher la tête, Harold et les deux vikings partent en direction de Berk suivit des dragons. Ceux du Gouffre des Corbeaux les regardent partir, non sans être amusés par ce qui va se passer.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonsoir à tous, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre donc je le fais. Bref, je vais bientôt finir cette fic, oh il y a encore du boulot mais j'y songe.**

 **Enfin je remercie beaucoup _Dragon4ever_ qui a su montrer son intérêt faramineux pour ma fic. Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir qu'on peut trouver mes écrits intéressants. **

**Merci à Yukomin qui corrige et qui est toujours fidèle au poste.**

 **Sinon j'envisage de faire une fanfiction sur Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (et oui je suis fan de Jûdai/Jaden), y-a-t-il des gens intéressés parmi vous?**

 **Bonne lecture, bonne soirée et bon week-end. À bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Les rumeurs vont bon train quand Harold arrive au village, surtout en compagnie de cinq dragons. Les vikings suivent le groupe jusqu'au Grand Hall avant d'être refoulés par Gueulfor. Ce dernier leur dit de rester à l'extérieur et de ne pas chercher à écouter aux portes sous peine de sanction. Il ferme la porte dès que le dernier dragon est rentré et tourne le verrou avant de mettre une barre de bois dans les crochets qui maintiennent la porte fermée. Harold s'aperçoit que le Grand Hall n'a guère changé mais que les tables ont été poussées contre les murs. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme n'apprécie pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Krokmou le ressent, ainsi que les autres dragons qui se groupent autour d'Harold. Astrid, qui est près de lui, manque de s'étrangler de surprise quand Tempête l'oblige à se serrer contre Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demande t-elle à sa dragonne.

\- Quelque chose cloche, répond Harold, et les dragons l'ont senti aussi bien que moi.

Scrutant les moindres recoins de la pièce, Harold ne voit personne. Soupirant, il se souvient avoir laissé ses armes au Gouffre des Corbeaux. Préférant savoir ce qui l'attend, Harold ferme les yeux et parvient à sentir les esprits de plusieurs personnes dissimulées dans le Grand Hall.

\- Je sais très bien que vous êtes là, sortez, déclare Harold en fixant une colonne.

N'ayant aucune réponse, Harold se tourne vers Gueulfor. Ce dernier aperçoit le regard noir et furieux d'Harold.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? l'interroge Harold en s'avançant vers la colonne. Parce que si c'est une idée, elle est mauvaise. Très mauvaise.

S'étant approché, Harold parvient à entendre les pensées de la personne qui se trouve derrière le pilier et cette dernière prévoit de s'attaquer aux dragons. Serrant le poing, Harold n'hésite pas. Il frappe violemment dans le pilier qui laisse entendre un craquement sinistre. Le pilier ne résiste pas et s'effondre avec fracas, dévoilant la personne qui est était derrière. Harold voit que c'est l'un des villageois qui semble horrifié de le voir.

\- Je vous préviens, reprend Harold en fixant plusieurs endroits. Je sais pertinemment où vous êtes. Le premier qui s'en prend aux dragons, je ne le laisserais pas sortir d'ici.

Abasourdis, Gueulfor et Astrid voient les dragons se diriger aux endroits qu'Harold a regardé. Après quelques minutes, ces derniers reviennent avec un villageois suspendu au bout de leur gueule par un morceau de pantalon. Les dragons les laissent tomber devant Harold qui les fixe chacun leur tour avec colère. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et patiente en attendant son père. Ce dernier arrive peu de temps après avec Rustik et ses parents, médusés. En voyant la colonne en miette et les villageois devant son fils, Stoïck fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande t-il soucieux.

\- Rien de bien grave, déclare Harold d'un ton amer. Ils ont juste essayés de nous attaquer, les dragons et moi. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Au fait, désolé pour la colonne mais c'était elle ou leur tête.

Passant de rouge brique à livide, le chef de Berk s'avance d'un pas rapide et se plante devant les villageois.

\- J'espère que ce que Harold vient de dire est une plaisanterie, dit-il en vociférant.

\- Mais…, commence l'un des hommes.

\- Mais quoi ? hurle le viking. Vous songiez à quoi ?

\- À se faire tuer, peut-être, dit Harold en regardant les jeunes devant lui. Parce que si je ne m'étais pas retenu, c'est ce qui serait arrivé.

\- Harold, souffle Astrid en prenant le bras du jeune homme pour le forcer à l'écouter. N'en rajoute pas. Laisse ton père gérer ça.

\- Très bien, je me tais, murmure Harold avant de se tourner vers les dragons et de s'adosser à une colonne.

Remerciant Astrid du regard, Stoïck hurle sur les jeunes villageois pendant un bon quart d'heure en leur faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Il leur demande la raison de leur attaque sur Harold et la réponse ne tarde pas à venir.

\- Nous pensions qu'il allait tuer Rustik, déclare l'un des jeunes.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, rétorque un deuxième en fixant Harold. Pourquoi il a ramené des dragons avec lui ?

\- Oh, répond Harold en intervenant. Parce que vous ne m'auriez pas attaqué si j'étais venu seul ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Harold est fixé sur la réponse et se tourne vers son père. Gueulfor et Astrid remarquent immédiatement le regard froid du jeune homme.

\- Maintenant, il faut que je me méfie de tout le monde, c'est ça ? demande Harold écœuré. Les bannis, les villageois, ça sera quoi ensuite ? Le lynchage sur la place publique ? Quoique, non, ça a déjà été fait. Je pense que je vais repartir de Berk, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un couteau planté dans le dos, j'ai assez donné. Et je ne veux pas avoir le sang d'un idiot sur les mains.

Se tournant vers la porte, Harold ne regarde personne. Il est sur le point de faire tomber la barre qui bloque la porte, quand Krokmou l'agrippe par le haut de la tunique. Soupirant, Harold tente de se dégager mais finit par cesser de résister.

\- _Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de partir ?_ demande t-il.

\- _Règle immédiatement le problème,_ dit Vina sérieuse. _Dis-leur bien que c'est la dernière fois. Aucun de nous n'en toléra plus._

\- C'est bien ça le problème, ils n'écoutent rien, répond Harold. J'aurais beau leur parler, leur expliquer, ils n'en auront rien à faire.

Krokmou libère finalement Harold qui se tourne vers les vikings. Ces derniers le regardent bouche bée, avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ? les interroge Harold étonné.

\- Tu viens de parler tout seul, réplique l'un des jeunes. Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas sain d'esprit.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harold jette un regard à Vina qui lui fait signe qu'il a bien parlé tout seul. Avisant le jeune qui vient de lui parler, le jeune homme demande à Vina de venir près de lui. Obtempérant, la dragonne prend bien soin d'effrayer le viking avant de revenir auprès d'Harold avec un sourire satisfait. Stoïck décide de mettre un terme à la conversation en appelant deux vikings qui escortent les jeunes dans leur maison respective. La tension redescend d'un cran dans le Grand Hall mais elle reste palpable. Surtout quand Harold pose son regard sur Rustik qui devient livide.

\- Je ne veux pas rester avec lui dans la pièce ! s'exclame Rustik effrayé. C'est pas un viking, il est pas normal.

\- Tu dis enfin quelque chose de sensé, répond Harold d'un ton glacial.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent longuement avant qu'une porte claque dans le Grand Hall. Stoïck fait signe à Gothi de s'approcher et de s'asseoir. Les parents de Rustik vont s'asseoir près d'elle ainsi que Gueulfor et Astrid. Horrifié de voir Harold sans personne autour de lui, Rustik recule avant de se heurter à Stoïck.

\- Vous le laissez comme ça alors qu'il a cherché à me tuer ?! s'étouffe Rustik apeuré.

\- Sauf que je ne l'ai pas fait, comparé à toi, déclare froidement Harold.

\- Tu m'accuses de la mort de ce dragon ? Mais je ne l'ai même pas touché.

Furieux, Harold s'avance d'un pas rapide avant de se placer devant Rustik avec un air sombre sur son visage.

\- Et qui m'a livré aux bannis ? demande Harold. Ne vas pas me dire que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ? Ou alors es-tu stupide ?

Réagissant aux paroles d'Harold, Rustik est sur le point de lui asséner un coup de poing quand Harold l'esquive et passe derrière lui en prenant son bras, le lui pliant dans le dos.

\- Je vais te dire une chose, souffle Harold en le retenant. Je ne vais pas te tuer et les dragons non plus, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes. Par contre, je veux que tu saches que, par ta trahison, une famille entière t'en voudra jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Le dragon que les bannis ont tué s'appelait Cendres et il avait des petits, dont un qui se trouve juste en face de toi.

Hoquetant de surprise quand Harold le lâche, Rustik remarque un dragon qui l'observe avec des yeux glacials. S'avançant, le dragon vient faire face au viking et le toise du regard.

\- Je te présente Luciole, déclare Harold en venant au côté du dragon. Et il veut te faire passer un message.

Luciole s'avance un peu plus vers Rustik et, avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, lui fauche les jambes. Dès que le viking est à terre, le dragon pose une patte sur la poitrine de Rustik avant de montrer ses dents. Puis il s'enlève et repart aux côtés de Vina, satisfait du regard apeuré de Rustik.

\- Pourquoi il m'a laissé en vie ? demande Rustik hébété.

\- Oh, ça, dit Harold en souriant. Il vient juste de te montrer qu'il peut te battre quand il veut. Montrer son ventre pour un dragon est signe de mort.

Glacés d'effroi, les vikings jettent tous à Harold un regard avec des yeux écarquillés. Le jeune homme n'en tient pas compte et fait signe au deuxième cauchemar monstrueux de venir. Rustik se recroqueville sur lui-même en voyant le dragon s'approcher de lui et le regarder.

\- Je te présente Crochefer, dit Harold en tapotant la joue du dragon. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un cauchemar monstrueux et vous allez passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Abasourdis par la nouvelle, les vikings regardent Rustik qui semble aussi stupéfait qu'eux. Ces derniers s'échangent des regards avant de poser leurs yeux sur Harold.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas mon idée mais la leur, explique Harold en désignant les dragons. Moi, je n'étais pas vraiment pour. Surtout avec un viking qui prend plaisir à trahir les siens. Mais bon, apparemment Luciole trouve ça équitable.

\- Et je dois faire quoi ? demande Rustik inquiet. Le nourrir ?

\- Oh non, ça serait trop simple, répond Harold. Tu vas devoir vivre avec lui et surtout ne t'avise jamais de le trahir ou de chercher à le blesser parce qu'il ne resterait rien de toi.

\- Tu veux que je fasse comme Astrid et les autres ? Même après ce que je t'ai fait ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Harold prend un air sombre avant de venir près du viking. Ce dernier aperçoit le regard d'Harold et se fige sur place en voyant ses yeux devenir comme ceux d'un dragon.

\- Moi, je ne te pardonne pas ce que tu as fait pour un tas de raison, rétorque Harold froidement. Tu as tué l'un des miens et je t'aurais volontiers abandonné sur une île déserte sauf que je me fies à l'instinct des dragons. Crochefer et moi sommes également amis, et sache que si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose, je jure devant les personnes présentes ici que cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte.

Tournant les talons après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Crochefer, Harold rejoint Krokmou sous le regard stupéfait des vikings qui pensaient à une sanction plus lourde pour Rustik. Gueulfor et Astrid le rejoignent et, ensemble, ils sortent du Grand Hall.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonsoir, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publiée de chapitre alors voilà. Je mets celui-ci pour vous et je pense en remettre dans la semaine si j'ai le temps. Je vous remercie tous de me suivre sur cette fic et je suis désolée pour les longs moments où je ne publie pas de chapitre. Merci à Yukomin qui se charge de corriger mes fautes. Merci, merci et bonne lecture en espérant que ma fic vous plaisent toujours autant. Bisouilles.**

* * *

Chapitre 21

\- Tu es sur de faire le bon choix ? demande Astrid en rattrapant Harold à la sortie du Grand Hall.

\- Moi, non, répond le jeune homme avant de stopper net. Mais eux, ils pensent que c'est la solution appropriée. Et Crochefer s'est proposé de lui-même.

\- T'es en train de me dire qu'il est persuadé que Rustik ferait un bon dresseur de dragon ? s'exclame Astrid effarée.

\- Apparemment, dit Harold en étant parcouru d'un frisson. Pourtant, il ne sera jamais comme vous.

S'échangeant un regard avec Gueulfor, Astrid hoche la tête avant de fixer Harold qui semble ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? l'interroge le forgeron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il a la mort d'un dragon sur la conscience, réplique Harold en croisant les bras. Et je suis sûr que plusieurs autres sont morts lors de l'assaut donné par les bannis.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? le questionne Astrid. Personne ne t'a…

\- Effectivement, personne ne m'as rien dit, avoue Harold en devinant les pensées de la jeune fille. Je l'ai remarqué, c'est tout. Plusieurs d'entre eux ne sont pas venus me voir ou alors je ne les ai pas vus. J'ai tout de suite compris.

Abasourdis, Astrid et Gueulfor fixent Harold, restant sans voix. Le jeune homme remarque leurs regards et se sent rapidement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu connais tous les dragons qui vivent avec toi ? demande Gueulfor impressionné.

\- La plupart, répond Harold en voyant les villageois sortir de chez eux.

Apercevant Harold et les dragons sur la place du village, les berkiens se précipitent pour aller au Grand Hall. Peu d'entre eux accordent un regard à Harold, par peur ou par reproches. Ce dernier préfère prendre congés mais Astrid et Gueulfor tiennent à l'accompagner. Supposant qu'ils ont encore des questions, Harold acquiesce. Il demande à Vina de prendre Gueulfor et tous s'envolent vers le Gouffre aux Corbeaux. En revenant du village, de nombreux dragons viennent voir Harold et se frotte à lui. Les rassurant, le jeune homme invite les deux vikings à venir s'asseoir près de l'eau. Krokmou les accompagne avec Tempête tandis que Vina préfère aller se prélasser au soleil. Une fois installé à son aise, Harold retire le haut en cuir de sa tunique. Astrid remarque immédiatement la cicatrice sur son ventre visible malgré la chemise blanche. Remarquant ce qu'elle regarde, Harold préfère engager la conversation.

\- Vous aviez des questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas ? demande t-il prudemment. Et non sur Rustik.

\- Comment tu le … commence Gueulfor avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment je le sais ? sourit Harold en grattant le menton de Krokmou. Ça se voit sur votre visage. Autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Nous sommes si facile à comprendre ? questionne Astrid gênée.

\- Hum, répond Harold. Vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

Réfléchissant plusieurs minutes, les deux vikings ne semblent pas vraiment savoir sur quoi orienter la conversation. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, Astrid fixe les mains d'Harold avec attention et ne peut se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Comment arrives-tu à briser des rochers à mains nues ? demande t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi as-tu autant de force physique ? Il y a trois ans, tu n'étais pas aussi… aussi…

\- Fort ? l'interroge Harold en esquissant un sourire en voyant qu'elle ne trouve pas ses mots.

\- Oui, souffle la jeune fille en s'empourprant.

\- Eh bien, je peux juste vous dire qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose de peu agréable, explique Harold en choisissant ses mots. Quand je suis parti, je n'ai pas eu que de bonnes rencontres, et j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes majeurs à régler.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Gueulfor intrigué en prenant ses aises.

\- Les dragons n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord pour que l'on soit ensemble avec Krokmou. Le plus gros problème, c'est que pour nous séparer, ils nous attaquer. Et à ce moment-là, nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer. Je n'avais pas encore fait la bonne prothèse pour Krokmou et moi je ne savais pas très bien voler avec lui. Tout ça pour dire que plus d'une fois, on a failli se faire tuer en tombant dans le vide suite à une attaque.

\- Et ta force vient du fait que tu te sois fait attaquer ? questionne Astrid.

\- Oui en partie mais je ne peux pas te dire tout ce que je sais, avoue Harold mal à l'aise. Je l'ai promis, et comme vous le savez je tiens mes promesses.

\- Nous le diras-tu un jour ? l'interroge Gueulfor tout aussi intrigué qu'Astrid.

\- Bien sûr, si j'en ai le droit, souffle Harold en se grattant le derrière de la tête en sentant Krokmou jouer avec ses cheveux.

\- Ça répond au moins à l'une des nos questions, s'exclame Astrid réjouie. Bon, la suivante est : comment as-tu pu devenir aussi bon avec des armes ? Tu n'étais pas vraiment très doué pour ça avant.

\- Effectivement, mais depuis j'ai appris et je m'entraine souvent, déclare Harold en désignant Krokmou.

\- Tu… Non, souffle Astrid en écarquillant les yeux. Krokmou te sers de partenaire pour tes entrainements ?

\- Pas que lui, répond Harold en désignant les dragons. Je m'entraine avec eux tous.

\- Mais tu dois les blesser non ? s'inquiète Gueulfor.

Pouffant de rire, Harold est vite rejoint par Krokmou qui regarde les deux vikings qui ont l'air incrédule. Après être remis de son fou rire, Harold observe Gueulfor et Astrid d'un œil amusé.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'utilisais mes épées contre eux ? demande Harold. C'est de la folie.

\- Eh bien, comment fais-tu alors ? l'interroge Astrid gênée.

Pour toute réponse, Harold se lève et part fouiller dans ses affaires sous le regard curieux des deux berkiens. Quand il revient le jeune homme tient quelque chose dans ses mains et le donne à Astrid. Cette dernière remarque qu'il s'agit d'une épée en bois et qui est sans danger pour les dragons. Aussi longue que les épées d'Harold, Astrid remarque que celle-ci est gravée et extrêmement pesante.

\- Alors tu te bats avec ça, dit Gueulfor en prenant l'épée en bois que lui tend la jeune fille. Elle est vraiment lourde, non ?

\- Oui, je l'ai fait plus lourde que mes épées, intervient Harold en réfléchissant. Et je l'ai gravée peu après.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait plus lourde ? demande Astrid, étonnée. Ça doit te gêner, non ?

\- Pas vraiment, rétorque Harold en secouant la tête. Et c'est pour aller avec mon style de combat.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Ma technique de combat se base sur la rapidité et l'esquive, développe Harold. Le souci, c'est que pour être rapide, il faut énormément d'entrainement avec des poids. Et donc je me sers de cette épée comme poids, ce qui fait que quand j'ai mes épées, elles me paraissent moins lourdes.

\- Ingénieux, déclare Gueulfor en lissant sa barbe.

\- Mais dangereux, intervient Harold en fronçant les sourcils. Cette technique n'est pas à donner à n'importe qui. Elle me convient car je suis de petit gabarit et maigrichon comme vous me le dites assez souvent. Pour quelqu'un comme Rustik, par exemple, cette technique ne pourrait pas fonctionner. Son corps ne pourrait pas suivre les mouvements et la rapidité ferait l'effet inverse et le ferait devenir lent.

\- Intéressant, dit Astrid en retenant ce qu'explique Harold. Et qui t'as enseigné cette technique ?

\- L'un des rares maîtres d'armes du Clan des Cueilleurs, avoue Harold. Il a bien vu à mon arrivé que je ne savais pas me battre. Et malgré le fait que je sois avec des dragons, je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient à me protéger. J'ai donc demandé à Arlios de m'entrainer. Ça n'a pas été facile car au début je n'arrivais à rien. Et puis, on s'est aperçut que je ne tenais pas mon arme de la bonne main. Vous avez toujours voulu me mettre une épée dans la main droite alors que malheureusement je suis gaucher. Une fois que ce problème a été régler, j'ai progressé rapidement et je suis parvenu à une maitrise en moins de six mois. Arlios n'en revenais pas et m'a même demander de l'aider à former les jeunes guerriers des Cueilleurs. Mais j'ai préférer partir avant d'attirer l'attention sur leur Clan. Avec des dragons qui volent autour du village, difficile de ne pas être repérable.

Découverte après découverte, Astrid et Gueulfor se rendent vite à l'évidence que le Harold du présent est bien plus fort que celui d'il y a trois ans. Ils continuent à discuter pendants plusieurs heures de tout et de rien. Astrid est particulièrement intéressée par les différences capacités des dragons tandis que Gueulfor s'intéresse à la confection des selles. Le jeune homme est ravi de pouvoir partager son savoir et ne se fait pas prier. Harold est même heureux que les vikings manifestent autant d'intérêt pour les dragons et ce dit qu'il est sur la bonne voie pour une future entente. Ne voyant pas le temps qui passe, Harold est vite interrompu par Krokmou qui lui fait signe qu'il est tard.

\- Oups, dit Harold en regardant le soleil décliner. Il est tard, vous feriez mieux de rentrer. Sinon, les autres vont croire que les dragons vous ont dévorée avant le dîner.

\- Que tu es bête, ricane Astrid amusée. Ils vont plutôt croire que tu nous as jeté du haut de la falaise pour faire un petit plongeon dans la mer.

Harold ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec Gueulfor quand ils entendent un hurlement provenir au-dessus de leur tête. Crochefer est de retour et avec lui, Rustik, cramponné à l'un de ses piques. Dès qu'il est au sol, le jeune viking est livide et semble malade. Jetant un regard à Harold, Crochefer semble dépiter.

\- _Un problème ?_ demande Harold en levant un sourcil.

\- _J'ai jamais vu un humain aussi idiot et trouillard de toute ma vie_ , s'insurge Crochefer en remuant la queue. _Et pourtant j'en ai vu passer des imbéciles_. _Dis-lui bien que demain, on recommence et par pitié, Harold, fais-lui une selle. Il n'arrête pas de bouger et du coup, il tombe sans arrêt, j'ai du aller le repêcher plusieurs fois._

Éclatant de rire, Harold et bientôt suivit de tous les dragons qui semblent s'amusé de la situation. Rougissant de honte, Rustik se lève avant de se planter devant Harold. Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose quant il voit des dizaines d'yeux le regarder.

\- Méfie-toi de ce que tu vas faire, dit Harold d'un ton froid. Tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Pourquoi t'amuses-tu de la situation dans laquelle tu m'as mise ? s'exclame Rustik avec colère.

\- Je ne t'y est pas mis, tu l'as fait tout seul comme un grand, ne me rejette pas la faute, déclare Harold. Et si tu veux savoir, c'est Crochefer qui me fait rire. Apparemment, il a été te repêcher plusieurs fois.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'inquiète Rustik avec peur en reculant.

\- Tu es trempé, idiot, dit Harold avant de sourire. Je vais te fabriquer une selle, comme ça, tu passeras moins ta vie dans l'eau mais sur le dos de Crochefer.

Rustik ne remercie pas Harold et finit par partir accompagné d'Astrid et Gueulfor qui se retiennent de rire également.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bonsoir à tous, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser car je n'ai pas publié de chapitres depuis des lustres. Pas beaucoup de motivation, un boulot crevant, d'autres soucis et j'en passe. Donc je suis ravie de vous annoncer que j'ai enfin fini cette fanfiction. Je publie donc les chapitres manquants sauf le dernier pas corrigé. Je vous le publierais sous peu. Pour l'instant, profitez des chapitres et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti. Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté et je vous donne rendez-vous au dernier chapitre. Merci à Yukomin pour mes corrections. Bisouilles.**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Dès qu'il fait jour, Harold veut s'attaquer à la confection de la selle pour Rustik, non sans un sourire amusé. N'ayant pas de forge, il part en direction de Berk avec Krokmou. Ce dernier semble de très bonne humeur, ce qui intrigue Harold.

\- _Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux_ , dit le jeune homme.

\- _Oui_ , affirme Krokmou en laissant un gloussement lui échapper. _Je me demande combien de temps va mettre le jeune viking pour comprendre comment se tenir sur une selle correctement._

\- _Alors là, c'est une bonne question,_ déclare Harold en souriant. _Je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce qu'est une selle, vois-tu ?_

\- _Navrant_ , soupire Krokmou. _Sont-ils tous aussi bêtes ?_

\- _Merci, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas t'avoir entendu_ , réplique Harold amusé.

\- _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire_ , dit Krokmou en essayant de lui faucher les jambes par jeu.

Sentant le piège venir, Harold fait un pas en arrière et évite le petit jeu de son ami. Il le regarde avec un sourire avant de voir le dragon l'observer en agitant la queue.

\- _Loupé,_ dit Harold avant de se mettre à courir en direction du village. _Tu veux jouer ? Essaye de m'attraper._

Il faut un petit moment pour que Krokmou réagisse. Ne se faisant pas prier, il commence à poursuivre Harold. Ce dernier court bien plus vite que les autres humains et Krokmou à du mal à le rattraper.

\- _Eh ben alors, mon grand ?_ s'exclame Harold, étonné. _Tu n'arrives plus à suivre ?_

\- _Tu vas voir_ , rétorque Krokmou en prenant son envol sous les yeux surpris de son ami.

\- _Ha non, c'est de la triche_ , dit le jeune homme en redoublant de vitesse.

La course poursuite se poursuit pendant une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harold entre dans le village. Comme il est tôt, beaucoup de vikings dorment encore sauf Gueulfor qui est déjà à la forge. Harold fait signe à Krokmou de redescendre en silence et s'avance sans faire de bruit. Dès qu'il est à la fenêtre de la forge, il remarque que le forgeron a le dos tourné. Esquissant un sourire, Harold donne un petit coup de coude à Krokmou et ce dernier comprend ce qu'il veut faire. Le furie nocturne prend une profonde aspiration et d'un coup expire. De ce fait, il pousse un cri aiguë qui fait sursauter le viking. Apercevant Harold, Gueulfor jure avant de s'avancer.

\- Espèce d'idiot, tu m'as filé une de ces frousses ! s'exclame Gueulfor furieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Un petit bonjour à notre façon, déclare Harold en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh bien, la prochaine fois passe par la porte comme tout le monde, grogne Gueulfor avant de secouer la tête.

Fier de son entrée, Krokmou laisse pendre sa langue en guise de contentement sous le regard médusé du forgeron qui jette un regard à Harold.

\- Laisse, il est juste d'humeur joyeuse, déclare ce dernier avant d'entrer dans la forge. As-tu trouvé tout ce que je t'avais demandé ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclame le forgeron indigné. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Gueulfor désigne alors une table où du matériel est entassé. Du cuir, des lanières, des morceaux de ferrailles et autres. Harold inspecte l'équipement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Un problème ? demande Gueulfor soucieux.

\- Pas du tout, ça va être long, soupire Harold. On va y passer la journée. _Crochefer, j'ai besoin de toi. Rejoins-nous ici._

Faisant parvenir une image précise du lieu où ils sont, Harold et Krokmou attendent patiemment le dragon. Il ne faut guère de temps pour que ce dernier se montre. Se dirigeant rapidement vers la forge, il descend en piqué. Dès qu'il est posé, il trottine jusqu'à Harold en fixant intensément le forgeron. Se frottant contre Harold, Crochefer est plus que surprit en sentant quelque chose s'appuyer contre lui. En se retournant vivement, il crache du feu. Krokmou a juste le temps de faucher la jambe et la prothèse de Gueulfor pour lui éviter d'être carbonisé.

\- _Oups,_ déclare Crochefer peiné. _Désolé. Mauvais réflexes._

Lui tapotant la patte, Harold contourne le cauchemar monstrueux avant de venir aider Gueulfor. Remis de sa chute, le forgeron observe le dragon avec des yeux plissés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? questionne t-il. Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est un réflexe, répond Harold en se rapprochant du dragon. Crochefer a été longtemps soumis aux entraînements donc il est un peu plus imprévisible que les autres. Je vais me charger des mesures si tu veux bien.

\- Avec plaisir, dit Gueulfor en donnant son mètre à Harold avant de se reculer prudemment.

Il faut bien une demi-heure à Harold pour avoir toutes les mensurations du cauchemar monstrueux. Aucun autre incident ne se profile à l'horizon pour la plus grande joie du forgeron. Une fois qu'il a fini, Harold dit à Crochefer de s'installer et commence à travailler avec l'aide de Gueulfor. La matinée consiste à confectionner les différents matériaux en métal prévu pour la selle. Bague, roulement et autres sont fondus d'après les moules d'Harold et refroidis dans un bac d'eau froide. Gueulfor et Harold s'accordent une pause aux alentours de midi pour souffler et manger. Le forgeron remarque vite que son ancien apprenti n'est pas gêné par la chaleur alors que lui-même est rouge et en sueur. Il est sur le point de poser une question à Harold quand des enfants viennent les voir de plus près. Intrigués par les dragons, les enfants les regardent avec appréhension.

\- _Vous avez de la visite_ , souffle Harold à Crochefer et Krokmou en train de dormir au soleil.

Ouvrant les yeux, les deux dragons aperçoivent les enfants avant de s'étendre un peu plus. Harold fait alors signe aux enfants d'y aller mais met en garde Crochefer pour qu'il fasse attention. Acquiesçant, le dragon prend garde à ne faire aucun mal aux jeunes vikings et les laisse même monter sur son dos. Avisant le spectacle, Gueulfor éclate de rire.

\- Ils sont moins bêtes que leurs parents, dit-il amusé en donnant une claque dans le dos d'Harold. Tu n'es pas loin de l'entente entre nos deux races.

\- Ce n'est pas encore gagné, déclare Harold plus réaliste que le forgeron. Les vikings de Berk ne sont pas tous aussi ouverts d'esprits que toi, je le crains.

\- Toujours aussi pessimiste, hein, souffle Gueulfor attristé.

\- Je n'y peux rien, j'ai été élevé comme ça, rétorque Harold avant de reprendre le travail sur la selle.

L'après-midi se déroule comme le matin, dans la chaleur. Harold et Gueulfor passent la selle en revue en fin d'après-midi et constatent qu'elle est terminée. Harold est sur le point d'enlever son tablier quand un viking se précipite sur les deux dragons. Ces derniers, encore avec les enfants, voient l'homme venir en courant vers eux et le regardent avec étonnement.

\- Rendez-moi les enfants, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en menaçant les dragons d'une épée.

\- Mais papa, déclare une fillette, ils ne sont pas méchants, ils jouent avec nous.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, reviens ici tout de suite ! hurle le viking en s'approchant un peu plus près.

Mécontent, Harold sent la colère monter en lui en voyant l'air chagriné de la fillette ainsi que celui des autres enfants. Il enlève son tablier et sort discrètement de la forge. Le viking a presque atteint les dragons quand Harold le voit agripper son épée.

\- Je serais toi, je me méfierai de mes actions, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Surprit, le viking se retourne et devient livide en apercevant Harold en face de lui. Gueulfor ne tarde pas à rejoindre le jeune homme en regardant le viking. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à se reprendre.

\- Dis à tes dragons de relâcher les enfants ! hurle le viking.

\- Alors, je vais t'expliquer plusieurs choses, intervient Harold en s'avançant d'un pas. D'un, je ne suis pas sourd, donc pas la peine de hurler. De deux, les dragons ne retiennent pas les enfants, ils les apprécient et jouent avec eux et de trois, ne t'avise plus jamais de les menacer d'une arme ou tu ne resteras pas vivant bien longtemps.

Acquiesçant devant l'air furieux d'Harold, le viking rengaine son épée avant de regarder les enfants, incrédules.

\- Il est temps pour vous de rentrer, leur dit Harold en esquissant un sourire. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez revenir quand vous le désirez mais seulement ici. D'accord ?

Hochant la tête vigoureusement, les enfants rejoignent le viking un peu perdu avant de rentrer avec lui. Krokmou regarde son ami avec un air anxieux et s'agite.

\- _Il nous aurait attaqué ?_ demande t-il.

\- _Aucune idée, mais je préfère le prévenir avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise_ , déclare Harold.

\- Ça va Harold ? demande Gueulfor en le voyant aussi pâle.

\- Mauvais souvenir, répond ce dernier avant de secouer la tête. _Crochefer, peux-tu aller chercher Rustik ?_

\- _Vous avez déjà terminé la selle ?_ demande le dragon ébahi. _Vous avez été rapides._

\- _Oui, c'est plus facile à deux,_ répond Harold en souriant. _Oh, et essaie de ne pas le faire tomber._

\- _Je ne peux rien te promettre,_ souffle Crochefer gêné. _Dès que je vole, cet idiot ne cesse de gigoter et du coup, il perd sa stabilité._

\- _Ça ne m'étonne même pas,_ sourit Harold.


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Harold est heureux de constater que Rustik et Crochefer finissent par s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Pourtant le jeune homme garde une certaine distance avec son cousin. Les vikings sont nombreux à venir voir les dragons quand ils sont dans Berk et vont même jusqu'à saluer Harold. Non habitué, Harold ne sait pas comment réagir. Gueulfor s'amuse de la situation ainsi qu'Astrid. La vie dans le village poursuit son cours doucement et sans incident. Alors qu'ils sont tous les deux aux alentours du Gouffre des Corbeaux, Harold et Astrid sont en train de marcher quand d'un coup la jeune fille trébuche sur une racine d'arbre. S'accrochant à Harold, elle le fait tomber également et ils finissent tous deux dans l'herbe. Se retrouvant sous Astrid, Harold l'observe et inversement.

\- Tu pourrais te…, commence Harold en voyant Astrid se rapprocher de lui.

Sans lui demander son avis, Astrid approche son visage et l'embrasse tendrement. Un instant surprit, Harold finit par lui rendre son baiser. L'enlaçant doucement, Harold la serre contre lui.

\- Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? demande le jeune homme en rougissant.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- N'oublie pas ce que je suis, déclare Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le fils du chef de Berk, un ami des dragons et un combattant hors pair, souffle Astrid en l'embrassant de nouveau. Ça me va tout à fait. Qu'importe ce que l'on peut dire, parce que je t'aime.

Profitant qu'ils soient seuls, les deux jeunes gens restent un moment à s'embrasser. Roulant dans l'herbe comme des enfants, Harold et Astrid semblent enfin prêts à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. La soirée est bien avancée quand Krokmou vient chercher son ami en compagnie de Tempête. Les deux dragons ont bien compris qu'ils se passait quelque chose et ont préféré s'éloigner. En apercevant les deux jeunes vikings endormis, l'un contre l'autre, les dragons semblent sourire. Satisfait par cet heureux événement, Krokmou prend délicatement Harold et le ramène au Gouffre des Corbeaux tandis que Tempête ramène Astrid à Berk. La nuit se déroule dans le calme, et Krokmou constate qu'Harold dort profondément comparé à d'habitude et s'endort en ronronnant à ses côtés. Pourtant peu avant l'aube, quelque chose arrive au Gouffre des Corbeaux avec un sifflement aiguë. Réveillant la plupart des dragons, Crochefer se pose en catastrophe avec Rustik. Ce dernier se redresse et descend de son dragon avant de se précipiter sur Harold. À peine est-il arrivé que quelque chose l'envoie voler sur plusieurs mètres. Se relevant, Rustik aperçoit alors ce qui l'a percuté. Krokmou se dresse devant le viking, toutes dents dehors. Se plaçant au-dessus d'Harold pour le protéger, Krokmou se montre menaçant.

\- Laisse moi parler à Harold, c'est important, souffle Rustik livide.

\- _Krokmou, c'est très important_ , supplie Crochefer en retenant Rustik par sa tunique car il s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge. _Réveille-le._

Plissant les yeux en fixant le viking, Krokmou échange un regard avec Vina qui s'est rapprochée. Lui faisant signe, la dragonne ne quitte pas Rustik du regard tandis que Krokmou secoue Harold. Après un certain temps, ce dernier se redresse doucement, à moitié endormi, pourtant Rustik aperçoit ses yeux et recule précipitamment. Verts, avec des pupilles de dragons, Harold ne semble même pas remarquer sa présence car il se lève et caresse Krokmou.

\- _Tu m'as appelé ?_ demande Harold endormi.

\- _Oui, il se passe quelque chose, ton cousin est là,_ répond Krokmou en désignant le viking d'un coup de tête.

Entendant parler de Rustik, Harold émet une sorte de grognement avant de tourner sa tête vers son cousin. Le viking remarque immédiatement le regard glacial d'Harold se poser sur lui avant de voir ses yeux redevenir normaux. Harold s'avance vers Rustik et se plante devant lui.

\- Tu as un souci ? l'interroge Harold en croisant les bras.

\- H… Harold ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, donc que veux-tu ?

\- Tu… Tu n'as rien entendu ? questionne Rustik d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, pourquoi ? demande Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les bannis sont revenus sur Berk, mais cette fois, ils n'ont pas attaqué comme d'habitude ! s'écrie Rustik affolé. Ils nous ont surprit dans notre sommeil et ils ont emmenés tous les villageois. Il n'y a plus personne au village. Ils ont également pris les dragons de Varek, Astrid et des jumeaux.

\- Qu…, commence Harold avant de chanceler.

Avant que quiconque ne le rattrape, Harold se ressaisit et empoigne Rustik à la gorge, le soulevant. Ses yeux sont redevenus ceux d'un dragon et il semble furieux. Crochefer se jette alors sur Harold au même moment mais Vina l'intercepte.

\- _Je t'en prie, Harold, il n'y est pour rien_ , déclare Crochefer en se redressant. _Il était avec moi toute la nuit, nous étions dans l'arène et les bannis ne nous ont pas trouvé. On s'est cachés. Crois-moi._

Avisant le cauchemar monstrueux, Harold le fixe droit dans les yeux avant de relâcher son cousin. Ce dernier reprend son souffle dès qu'il est au sol et observe Harold avec peur. Il reste un moment où il se trouve et n'ose pas se relever. Crochefer le rejoint, penaud, et se place au-dessus de lui en regardant Harold.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Harold autant à Rustik qu'à Crochefer.

Acquiesçant, les deux amis se relèvent en voyant Harold s'approcher de ses affaires. Dès qu'il a fini de les retourner, Harold sort ses épées avant de placer sa selle sur le dos de Krokmou. Il y attache les épées et rassemble les dragons qui peuvent combattre. Dès qu'ils sont avec lui, Harold, à la grande surprise de Rustik, se dirige vers Berk. Une fois sur place, Harold n'est pas étonné de trouver un morceau de papier à son attention. Alvin le traître lui demande de venir sur l'île où est mort Cendres. Ce fait irrite un peu plus Harold. Rustik le remarque en voyant son cousin passer du livide au rouge vif. Harold prend le papier dans sa main et au lieu de l'arracher, il l'enflamme. Surprit, Rustik manque de tomber à la renverse en lâchant un cri de stupeur.

\- Tu veux la guerre, Alvin, tu vas l'avoir, souffle Harold furieux.

\- _Nous sommes avec toi,_ déclare Vina en fouettant l'air de sa queue. _Il a déjà tué plusieurs des nôtres, il ne faut pas qu'il y en ait plus._

\- _Mais si vous venez vous vous exposez à ce danger et je …_

\- _Harold,_ dit Luciole tendrement. _C'est notre choix. Nous laissons les dragonnes et les petits ici. Ils ne pourront pas nous abattre tous._

\- _Surtout si tu fais appel aux autres,_ réplique Krokmou tout aussi en colère. _Ils avaient dit que tu pouvais les appeler._

\- _Très bien_ , souffle Harold en s'approchant de l'eau du port de Berk.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écrie Rustik affolé. On n'a pas le temps, on doit les rattraper.

\- Tais-toi et évite de rouvrir la bouche, dit Harold fermement. Ou il risque de t'arriver une tuile.

Alors que Rustik obéit, pour une fois, Harold plonge sa main gauche dans l'eau. Fermant les yeux, il ne tarde pas à trouver ce qu'il cherche. Un écho à ses pensées se forme dans son esprit et il explique ce qu'il se passe. Aussitôt, quelque chose de furieux et de menaçant s'insinue en lui. Les pensées lui renvoient un autre écho en lui disant qu'ils seront sur place et qu'ils se tiendront prêts. Harold n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus car il se redresse et grimpe sur Krokmou. Rustik fait de même sur Crochefer en demandant ce que compte faire Harold.

\- Je vais tellement faire peur aux bannis qu'ils ne reviendront jamais sur une île avec des dragons, rétorque Harold froidement. Je suppose que les bannis ont utilisés trois drakkars.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demande Rustik.

\- Parce qu'il y a peu de gens sur Berk et que ces idiots ont laissés les cordes de leurs drakkars sur le ponton. Et si j'en juge par la rapidité de leur fuite, ils utilisent les trois dragons qu'ils ont capturés pour tirer leurs drakkars, sinon ils seraient bien plus proches que ça.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'affole Rustik.

\- Un tour à ma façon, répond Harold en souriant d'un air mauvais. Ils ne connaissent pas l'île où ils vont, par contre nous si.

À peine finit-il ses mots qu'Harold et Krokmou s'élancent dans le ciel suivit de tous les dragons. Comme l'a prévu Harold, les bannis sont largement moins rapides qu'eux. De ce fait, ils parviennent à l'île bien avant les drakkars d'Alvin. La nuit est presque tombée et le jeune homme préfère se reposer un peu avant de combattre tout de suite surtout que les bannis ne sont pas encore là. Il ne faut guère de temps aux bannis pour arriver. Harold les regarde faire depuis les fourrés et aperçoit Gueulfor et Gothi attachés. Dès que tous les villageois de Berk sont sur le rivage, Alvin les forces à s'asseoir sur le sable. Puis il demande à ses sous-fifres d'attacher les dragons. Voyant ça, Harold serre les dents avant de faire demi-tour. En le voyant revenir, Krokmou enrage également.

\- Ils sont là, il va falloir la jouer serrée, murmure t-il. Ils sont nombreux et je ne pense pas que l'on va tous s'en sortir indemne. Luciole, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Intrigué, le jeune dragon s'approche d'Harold avec une certaine appréhension mais se place devant lui.

\- _Écoute-moi bien,_ dit Harold en désignant une lettre qu'il tient dans sa main. _Le Clan des Cueilleurs n'est même pas à deux heures de vol d'ici. Je veux que tu leur apportes ça, ils se joindront à nous. Je sais que tu veux te battre mais il faut que l'un de nous y aille, es-tu d'accord ?_

\- _Oui,_ répond Luciole avec d'agiter la queue. _Mais dès que j'ai fini là-bas, je reviens ici._

\- _On est d'accord_ , sourit Harold avant de poser son front contre le sien. _Maintenant va. Et ne te fais pas voir._

Une fois que le jeune dragon est hors de vue, Harold fait signe aux dragons et à Rustik de se rapprocher et explique son plan.

\- T'es sûr de vraiment vouloir faire ça ? demande Rustik en grinçant des dents.

\- Pourquoi, tu te dévoues ? l'interroge Harold en souriant.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais fou, soupire le viking en regardant son cousin. Et tu peux me dire à quoi ça va rimer ?

\- Oh, juste que mes autres amis sont là et je ne voudrais pas les décevoir, explique Harold en souriant. Et ils ont hâte de rencontrer les bannis.

S'éloignant en faisant signe aux dragons, Harold et Krokmou partent sans un bruit vers un côté où ils peuvent s'envoler. Dès qu'ils ont trouvé l'endroit approprié, les deux amis prennent leur envol. Krokmou survole sans un bruit la plage. Il part vers le large et se fige à un endroit précis.

\- _Tu es prêt ?_ demande le furie nocturne, inquiet.

\- _Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le choix,_ réplique Harold en enlevant le mousqueton qui le retient à la selle. _On se revoit tout à l'heure._

Prenant une grand inspiration, Harold se laisse glisser en arrière et de ce fait tombe dans l'eau glacée de la mer. Dès qu'il a crevé la surface de l'eau, Krokmou repart rejoindre les dragons tandis qu'Harold retrouve avec plaisir ses amis, tout aussi ravis de le revoir que lui.


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

Il ne faut guère de temps à Harold pour expliquer son plan à ses amis. Rejoignant la surface sans faire de bruit, le jeune homme observe ce qui se passe sur la plage. Les berkiens se trouvent non loin de la berge, ce qui fait sourire Harold.

\- _Cet idiot d'Alvin pense que je vais arriver par les airs_ , dit-il à l'adresse des dragons quand il voit son adversaire s'éloigner de la berge pour scruter le ciel. _Quel imbécile !_

\- _Ça sera d'autant plus amusant de voir sa tête surprise_ , ricane Vina. _Il va apprendre à ses dépens à te connaître._

Harold hoche la tête avant de se rapprocher en silence de la berge. Dès qu'il est proche, le jeune homme prend garde de se mettre hors de vue. Il remarque qu'Alvin a prit la plupart de ses hommes et n'en a laissé que deux ou trois.

\- _Quel excès de confiance_ , déclare une voix indignée dans la tête d'Harold. _Les hommes sont vraiment stupides et orgueilleux._

\- _Merci,_ réplique Harold.

\- _Sauf toi, tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle._

Sortant de l'eau en silence, Harold prend soin de se dissimuler derrière des rochers. Il s'approche doucement du premier garde après avoir observé les deux autres. Harold ne laisse aucune chance à son adversaire. Il l'attrape violemment avant de lui coincer la tête sous son bras. Puis il lui assène un coup sur la tête. Harold le laisse par terre avant de passer au suivant qui se trouve près des berkiens. Ces derniers semblent démotivés et ne remarquent même pas Harold. Habillé tout en noir, il passe inaperçu. Le deuxième homme d'Alvin n'a pas la chance de dire un mot, car Harold lui assène un coup de poing avec une telle force que l'homme reste sur le carreau. C'est à ce moment que les berkiens le remarquent et s'agitent. Faisant du bruit, il attire l'attention du troisième garde qui se retourne vivement. S'approchant avec prudence, il ne remarque rien de particulier.

\- Arrêtez de faire du bruit, dit-il. Sinon…

\- Sinon, quoi ? demande Harold qui est passé derrière lui.

Le garde n'a même pas le temps de se retourner qu'Harold l'a étalé d'un coup sur le sol. Stupéfaits, les berkiens sont choqués en voyant le jeune homme se rapprocher d'eux avec des yeux de dragons. Quand il enlève le bâillon de la bouche de Gueulfor, Harold est enseveli sous une avalanche de questions.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où l'on était ? demande le forgeron inquiet. Es-tu venu seul ? Tes yeux, pourquoi sont-ils comme ça ?

Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, Harold l'empêche de parler dès qu'il entend du bruit derrière lui. Glissant ses doigts dans l'une de ses boîtes, il en ressort une dague. Quand le bruit se fait entendre de nouveau, Harold envoie la dague vers le danger. Un cri étouffé se fait entendre, et Rustik sort des fourrés en étant livide.

\- T'es malade ! s'exclame t-il d'une voix blanche. T'as bien failli me tuer.

\- Idiot, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici, souffle Harold en colère. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait remarquer ?

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, Rustik s'approche des berkiens et aide Harold à les libérer. Le jeune homme précise bien à tous les villageois de ne pas parler pour éviter tout problème et qu'il répondra aux questions en temps voulu. Le dernier villageois est sur le point d'être libre quand quelque chose siffle aux oreilles d'Harold. Un objet tranchant lui a effleuré la joue, laissant une coupure profonde. Du sang commence à couler quand Harold se tourne vers la présence qu'il sent derrière lui. Alvin se tient devant lui avec des dizaines d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

\- Tiens, j'aurais pensé que tu viendrais avec tes dragons, dit le banni avec un sourire. T'ont-ils abandonnés ?

Esquissant un sourire mauvais, Harold fixe le banni avec ses yeux de dragon, ce qui fait frémir ce dernier.

\- Les dragons sont plus loyaux que tu ne le crois, rétorque Harold d'un ton acide. Mais tu es trop préoccupé par tes préjugés, dignes de Loki lui-même. Imbu de ta personne, avide de pouvoir et surtout affublé d'un ego surdimensionné.

\- Mais tu es venu sans eux et maintenant tu es à ma merci, déclare Alvin avec satisfaction. Tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions.

\- Cause toujours, rétorque Harold en crachant sur le sol. Plutôt mourir que te répondre.

\- Comme tu veux. Allez-y.

Harold attend sans bouger les bannis alors que les berkiens non armés paniquent. Le jeune homme ne semble pas les empêcher de s'enfuir et campe sur ses positions. Dès que les bannis sont suffisamment près de lui, Harold lance une vague de pensée suffisamment puissante pour que ses amis dans l'eau réagissent. Dans un fracas assourdissant, des formes apparaissent et laissent place à des ébouillantueurs enragés. Avisant les dragons, les bannis font demi-tour en hurlant de terreur, pour certain trop tard, car les dragons déversent leur jet d'eau bouillante sur les adversaires d'Harold. Alvin écarquille les yeux en apercevant les dragons autour de son adversaire.

\- Tu es vraiment un monstre ! hurle t-il furieux à Harold. Es-tu seulement humain ?

S'approchant d'un ébouillantueur sorti hors de l'eau, Harold lui caresse la tête dès qu'il est à portée, sous le regard atterré des humains présents.

\- Connais-tu l'adage : qui sème le vent récolte la tempête ? demande Harold. Tu as voulu déclarer un combat avec Berk et bien maintenant tu vas avoir la guerre. _Krokmou ?_

Surgissant de tous les côtés, les autres dragons prennent les bannis par surprise. Les enlevant, un par un, pour les réunir dans la forêt sous bonne garde, les bannis se retrouvent vite en sous-effectifs. Plusieurs d'entre eux lancent leurs armes au sol en signe de reddition. Alvin, quant à lui, tourne les talons et se dirige vers les drakkars à toute vitesse. Harold ne se laisse pas prendre de court car Krokmou le soulève doucement et s'envole avec lui. Alvin n'est même pas encore arrivé qu'Harold et Krokmou sont déjà sur le drakkar où se trouvent les dragons captifs. Coupant les cordes qui les retiennent, Harold libère Crochefer et Bouledogre. S'envolant pour rejoindre la bataille, les dragons semblent furieux et le montrent immédiatement. Quand Alvin arrive sur le drakkar, c'est Harold qui l'accueille avant d'avoir pu libérer Tempête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? s'écrie Alvin furieux en voyant les yeux verts d'Harold.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, réplique Harold. Qui sait ?

Se jetant sur Harold, Alvin tente de le surprendre en vain. Harold se contente de l'esquiver et de lui asséner un coup à l'arrière du dos. Le jeune homme prend soin de rester auprès de Tempête, encore attachée, et de Krokmou. S'apercevant qu'il n'aura pas l'avantage sur son adversaire, Alvin décide d'appliquer son second plan. Le banni prend un briquet à silex coincé dans sa ceinture et, avant que quiconque n'intervienne, enflamme de la poudre noire qui se trouve au sol. Il sourit à Harold avant de sauter par-dessus bord.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_ demande Krokmou surpris.

\- _Il a mis le feu à de la poudre explosive !_ s'écrie Harold en se précipitant sur Tempête pour couper les liens qui l'entravent. _Et je te parie que ça va jusqu'aux barils._

\- _Je peux y remédier ?_

\- _Ça va trop vite, le temps qu'on l'éteigne, on aura déjà sautés,_ dit Harold en coupant les nombreuses cordes qui retiennent la dragonne.

Parvenant à couper les liens de Tempête, Harold est sur le point de sauter hors du drakkar quand il voit des traces d'huiles sur le pont. Il s'aperçoit qu'Alvin à fait en sorte de faire s'enflammer une bonne partie de la plage en déversant de l'huile partout.

\- Le fumier, jure Harold.

Apercevant les berkiens sur la berge, Harold écarquille les yeux en sachant qu'ils n'auront aucune échappatoire.

\- _Nous n'avons pas le choix_ , finit-il par dire résigné en se plaçant au milieu du drakkar.

\- _Tu es sûr de toi, tu risques de te blesser ?_ s'inquiète Krokmou.

\- _Je sais, mais je ne peux pas les laisser mourir_ , répond Harold en regardant les berkiens.

Se concentrant, Harold fait surgir des flammes tout autour du drakkar. Mais ces dernières n'enflamment pas l'huile répandue par Alvin. Apercevant ce qui se passe, les berkiens et les dragons tentent de s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Vina tente de venir par la voie des airs mais le globe de flammes entoure tout le drakkar.

\- _Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demande t-elle apeurée.

\- _Ce que je peux_ , dit Harold.

\- _Tu vas te tuer, tu n'es pas prêt,_ rétorque Vina inquiète.

\- _Je n'ai pas le choix_ , souffle Harold.

Vina n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une forte explosion retentit. Les flammes qui entourent le drakkar deviennent plus intenses et sont incandescentes. Les dragons changent de comportement et cherchent à venir dans les flammes en sentant que la présence d'Harold a disparue ainsi que celle de Krokmou. Les dragons semblent devenir fous aux yeux des berkiens qui ne comprennent rien. Gueulfor et Astrid comprennent quand à eux immédiatement et foncent vers les dragons. Stoïck les rejoint en leur demandant ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il n'y a qu'une raison pour que les dragons réagissent comme ça, déclare Astrid en voyant Tempête se mêler aux dragons. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harold. Ils sont complètement paniqués.

\- La petite a raison, répond Gueulfor.

À peine sont-ils arrivés près de la plage, que le feu est presque éteint. À l'endroit où se trouvait le drakkar, il ne reste rien. Uniquement des morceaux de bois et des barils sont présents à la surface de l'eau. Les berkiens regardent horrifiés les dragons voler au-dessus de l'eau en faisant des cercles. Les ébouillantueurs ne perdent pas un instant et plongent dans l'eau pour retrouver Harold et Krokmou.


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

Souffrance et chaleur. Harold ne ressent rien d'autre. Il voit la surface s'éloigner de plus en plus mais ne peut rien faire. Son corps ne lui obéit plus et il coule sans pouvoir rien faire. N'ayant plus la force de rester conscient, il ferme les yeux.

 _\- Je dois dire que tu es impressionnant pour un humain,_ réplique soudain une voix grave. _Je t'ai observé depuis la mer. Depuis que tu as demandé aux dragons de venir, je t'ai suivi. Et je dois avouer que tu ressembles plus à l'un des nôtres qu'à ceux de ton espèce. Tu cherches à protéger les dragons et ce serait une grande perte si tu venais à mourir ici._

Une énorme masse noire se déplace alors près d'Harold. Cette dernière aperçoit la jambe gauche du jeune homme et avant de le remonter à la surface, laisse son propre sang couler sur la blessure. Aussitôt, Harold ouvre les yeux. Quelque chose le brûle intensément au niveau de sa jambe gauche.

\- _Dors, ça guérira plus vite_ , dit la voix en forçant Harold à se rendormir malgré sa résistance.

Incapable de faire autrement, Harold referme les yeux, impuissant. La forme noire se place alors sous lui et agrippe Krokmou également qui se trouve non loin d'Harold. Krokmou est sonné mais ne semble pas blessé. Quant les ébouillantueurs aperçoivent ce qui remonte à la surface avec Harold, ils s'écartent, en proie à la peur, mais en restant non loin de la berge.

\- J'ai réussi à tuer ce monstre, déclare Alvin en sortant de l'eau en titubant mais fier de lui.

Furieux et en colère, Stoïck s'approche du banni et lui assène son poing dans la figure. Il est sur le point de recommencer quand plusieurs berkiens l'en empêchent tandis que d'autres attachent Alvin, faisant de lui un prisonnier.

\- Lâchez-moi, je vais le tuer ! hurle Stoïck avec rage.

Comme pour donner raison à Stoïck, Vina se pose lourdement au sol. Se déplaçant rapidement, elle écarte les berkiens avec ses ailes et envoie des piques autour d'Alvin qui devient livide. Sur le point de le cribler de pointes, elle s'arrête brusquement en entendant quelque chose surgir de l'eau. Se retournant vivement, humains comme dragons restent bouche-bée. Un dragon immense les fixe du regard. Au même moment, des drakkars arrivent par dizaines sur les berges de l'autre côté de la plage. Les membres du Clan des Cueilleurs sautent immédiatement hors de leurs drakkars pour venir auprès des berkiens.

\- Stoïck, nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible, déclare le chef des Cueilleurs affolé. Où est Harold ?

\- Là-haut, répond une personne en arrivant en clopinant, en ne laissant personne répondre.

Désignant l'énorme dragon bleuté, les humains plissent les yeux pour voir ce que leur montre l'homme et constatent avec stupeur qu'Harold se trouve effectivement sur le dos du dragon. Vina ne perd pas de temps et prend son envol pour rejoindre Harold, suivit de tous les dragons. Quand Vina arrive près du dragon, elle semble nerveuse et fait des cercles autour de lui.

\- _Vous pouvez venir_ , dit ce dernier amusé. _Je ne vais pas vous manger._

Rassurés, les dragons vont, pour la plupart, se poser sur son dos. Vina est la première à arriver auprès d'Harold et de Krokmou. Ce dernier ouvre un œil vitreux et se redresse doucement. Apercevant Harold, il ronronne d'inquiétude et s'approche. Avisant la jambe gauche d'Harold, Krokmou se fige sur place. Cette dernière a été sectionnée un peu en-dessous du genou, pourtant la blessure est déjà refermée. Krokmou laisse un gémissement déchirant lui échapper quand il vient secouer Harold du bout du nez. Ne le voyant pas réagir, le furie nocturne tourne son regard vers la berge. Dès qu'il aperçoit le banni, ses pupilles se rétrécissent sous la colère. Krokmou prend alors son envol grâce au levier qui lui permet de voler librement et atterrit devant Alvin. Personne n'a le temps de l'arrêter car il se jette sur le banni avec fureur. D'un coup de queue, il l'envoie rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Krokmou inspire alors de l'air et est sur le point de lancer une boule de feu sur Alvin quand l'énorme dragon l'en empêche.

\- _Ne fais pas ça_ , dit-il d'une voix forte. _Tu ferais exactement ce qu'il veut. La haine entre les dragons et les humains n'en finirait jamais. Je comprends ta colère, mais est-ce ce que celui sur mon dos voudrait ?_

Réfléchissant aux paroles du dragon, Krokmou ravale sa colère. Il envoie sa boule de feu au-dessus de la tête d'Alvin qui manque de s'étouffer de peur. Les berkiens et les autres retiennent leur souffle. Ils comprennent maintenant pourquoi Harold leur avait dit qu'ils ne les avaient jamais vus en colère. Prudemment, Astrid s'approche de Krokmou.

\- Krokmou, dit-elle doucement. Tu peux m'emmener voir Harold ?

Hésitant, Krokmou finit par hocher la tête et la laisse monter sur son dos. En s'envolant, Astrid s'inquiète de voir le furie nocturne aussi déprimé. Elle comprend immédiatement pourquoi quand ils atterrissent auprès d'Harold. Se précipitant sur lui, Astrid pose sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Quand elle entend battre son cœur, elle soupire de soulagement. Pourtant, elle arbore un air triste en regardant sa jambe.

\- Tempête, dit-elle inquiète. Peux-tu venir me chercher ?

Obéissant, la dragonne prend la viking pour la déposer au sol. Expliquant la situation, Astrid mentionne le fait qu'Harold est blessé et qu'il sera dur de le faire descendre de là où il se trouve. Pendant ce temps, les dragons ont la même conversation avec l'immense protecteur d'Harold.

\- _Je me nomme_ _Azur_ , déclare ce dernier _. Je vais transporter votre jeune ami jusqu'à un endroit sûr pour lui. J'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser, donc je vais rester dans les parages jusqu'à son réveil._

\- _Tu veux le ramener tout de suite ?_ l'interroge Vina.

\- _Il vaudrait mieux faire vite,_ répond le dragon avec inquiétude. _Je lui ai donné de mon sang comme vous l'avez tous fait. Il faudrait qu'il soit dans un environnement calme avec beaucoup de chaleur._

\- _Tu es fou, il ne supportera pas ton sang, il…_

\- _Il serait mort, autrement,_ réplique Azur fermement. _De plus, heureusement qu'il a déjà du sang de dragon dans les veines car ça lui a sauvé la vie. Regarde bien sa peau._

Se penchant sur le jeune homme, les dragons aperçoivent par endroit des écailles sur la peau d'Harold. Ces dernières semblent disparaître peu à peu, mais laissent sans voix les dragons.

\- _Je ne sais pas comment mais le sang de dragon à commencé à réagir,_ déclare Azur. _Ce jeune humain a réussi à s'adapter à notre sang comme s'il était l'un des nôtres à part entière. Et j'ai bien vu en allant le chercher au fond de l'eau que son côté dragon ressortait._

\- _Au lieu de parler, on ferait mieux de partir,_ dit Krokmou inquiet en fouettant l'air de sa queue en fixant Harold.

Les vikings sont encore en train de discuter quand ils aperçoivent le dragon se retourner pour partir. Inquiets, les hommes se précipitent à leurs drakkars pour le suivre. Certains berkiens et cueilleurs restent sur l'île pour s'occuper des bannis tandis que Stoïck embarque Alvin.

\- Je te préviens, déclare le chef de Berk en jetant Alvin dans la cale du drakkar. Si mon fils meurt, tu ne feras pas de vieux os. Je laisserais les dragons s'occuper de toi, en particulier le furie nocturne.

Refermant la porte en la claquant, Stoïck demande à Varek et Rustik de garder la porte avec deux membres du Clan des Cueilleurs. Lorsqu'il arrive sur le pont, Stoïck est étonné de voir les dragons tirer les drakkars pour aller plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? demande Stoïck bouche bée en regardant tous les drakkars.

\- Harold, souffle Astrid inquiète. Ils ont peur pour Harold alors ils se dépêchent.

\- Astrid, dit Gueulfor en venant près de la viking. Peux-tu me dire exactement dans quel état est la jambe d'Harold ?

Surprise, la viking fronce les sourcils et prend le temps de bien réfléchir pour n'omettre aucun détail.

\- Elle est coupée net en-dessous du genou, déclare Astrid en se forçant à se rappeler.

\- Et est-ce que ça saignait ? questionne Gueulfor en devenant livide en pensant que la plaie n'est pas bandée.

\- Non, et c'est là que tout devient bizarre, répond Astrid en faisant les cents pas. La plaie est déjà refermée et cicatrisée. Comme si c'était arrivé il y a plusieurs jours.

Abasourdis, Stoïck et Gueulfor échangent un regard puis reportent leur attention sur la jeune viking.

\- Tu peux répéter ? l'interroge Gueulfor en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Exactement ce que j'ai dit, dit Astrid excédée. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait. Est-ce que les dragons ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans, je n'en sais pas plus. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que la blessure de la jambe d'Harold a déjà cicatrisée.

Lissant sa barbe, Gueulfor marmonne quelque chose avant de reporter son regard sur sa jambe. Il tourne les talons au bout d'un moment avant que Stoïck l'interpelle.

\- Où vas-tu ? demande ce dernier.

\- Réfléchir, répond le forgeron en ayant la tête dans ses pensées.

\- Mais à quoi ?

\- À faire une prothèse au gamin, souffle Gueulfor avant d'entrer dans l'autre cale du drakkar.

Le chemin du retour se fait rapidement grâce aux dragons. Les villageois restés à Berk, femmes, enfants et vieillards, sont plus que surpris et affolés en voyant Azur arriver près de leur île. Mais ils s'apaisent vite en apercevant les drakkars qui le suivent. Pourtant Azur ne perd pas de temps. Au lieu d'aller au village, il confie Harold à Vina tandis qu'il plonge dans l'océan. La dragonne prend alors la direction du Gouffre des Corbeaux suivit de tous les autres dragons.


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

 _Chaleur et ténèbres. Harold ne ressent rien d'autres. Son corps entier le brûle. Quelque chose rampe dans ses veines et se répercute en lui. Le feu le parcourt faiblement par moment puis d'un coup augmente en intensité. Dans ces moments là, Harold sent quelque chose venir près de lui. Apaisante, la présente suffit à le calmer. Elle l'aide même à tenir malgré la chaleur. La fatigue se fait vite ressentir pour Harold. Après avoir lutté pour tenter de se réveiller, il se laisse tomber dans un gouffre d'abîme noir._

\- _On dirait qu'il a enfin lâché prise_ , souffle Vina en s'allongeant près d'Harold de tout son long.

\- _Il est résistant pour un humain_ , déclare Azur étonné.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans la mer, cela ne l'empêche pas de discuter avec les dragons.

\- _Têtu, surtout,_ rétorque Krokmou en s'enroulant autour d'Harold.

\- _En tous cas, il a réussi à survivre à mon sang,_ admet Azur rassuré. _Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Surtout vu dans quel état il était._

\- _Combien de temps cela fait-il ?_ demande Vina en regardant le ciel s'assombrir. _Depuis qu'on l'a ramené ?_

\- _Un peu moins de deux semaines,_ dit Krokmou en regardant Harold dormir profondément.

\- _Les humains commencent vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui_ , intervient Vina inquiète. _Certains essayent de venir ici._

\- _Mais vous ne pouvez pas les laisser passer, n'est-ce pas ?_ questionne Azur surpris. _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Ils ne savent pas encore tout sur Harold_ , souffle Krokmou en fermant les yeux pour dormir, tout en se blottissant contre le jeune viking.

\- _Faites quand même venir l'un d'eux, qu'il rassure les autres_ , dit Azur d'un ton ferme. _Sinon, vous risquez de tous les voir débarquer ici._

\- _Il n'a pas tort, et puis, Gueulfor voulait faire quelque chose pour la jambe d'Harold et c'est le seul qui a été autorisé à venir pour le soigner,_ rétorque Vina. _C'est décidé, j'irais le chercher demain._

D'accord sur ce point, les dragons finissent par s'endormir. La nuit n'est guère agitée sauf quand Harold se réveille. À demi-conscient, ce dernier ne maîtrise pas ses flammes et elles échappent à son contrôle. L'entourant avec Krokmou, elles semblent vouloir le protéger. Azur est obligé d'intervenir en bloquant la conscience d'Harold et en le forçant à se rendormir. Les dragons se montrent alors prudents et préfèrent dormir un peu plus loin du jeune homme, à regret. Le lendemain, Vina se réveille dans la matinée. S'étirant, elle se redresse et jette un coup d'œil à Harold. Voyant qu'il dort encore, elle s'approche pour lui donner un petit coup de langue sur la joue et déploie ses ailes. Elle s'envole et prend la direction de Berk. Pendant son vol, elle réfléchit. Comment faire venir Gueulfor avec elle ? Bonne question. Dès que Berk est en vue, la dragonne remarque que la place du village est dégagée et s'y pose. Il ne faut que peu de temps aux berkiens pour sortir de leurs maisons. Entourée par les vikings, la dragonne ne se sent guère rassurée.

\- Laissez-la respirer, bande d'idiots ! tonne alors une voix que Vina connaît.

Arrivant en clopinant, Gueulfor pousse les vikings et les écarte de la dragonne rouge. Stoïck et Astrid arrivent immédiatement en courant, ainsi que Gothi. Se retournant vers Vina, Gueulfor s'approche d'elle et, avec son autorisation, la caresse sur le museau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont juste nerveux, dit-il en esquissant un sourire avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle est seule. Tu es venue ici pour quelque chose ? Harold va bien ?

Pour répondre à sa question, Vina le pointe avec sa queue et lui fait signe de monter sur son dos. Blêmissant, le viking la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ? demande Gueulfor abasourdi.

Hochant la tête, Vina est sur le point de le faire monter directement quand Gueulfor lui dit d'attendre. Partant en courant dans sa forge, le viking en ressort avec un sac et avec dans ses mains quelque chose caché sous un tissu. Quand Astrid le voit peiner à monter sur la dragonne, elle s'approche et l'aide. Gothi et Stoïck s'approchent également avec l'air inquiet.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Gueulfor pour les rassurer. Je vous promets de tout vous dire à mon retour.

Acquiesçant, Stoïck et Astrid reculent. Gothi, quant à elle, fouille dans sa besace et sort un pot en terre cuite qu'elle tend à Gueulfor. La remerciant, le forgeron le range dans son propre sac avant de s'agripper à l'une des piques de Vina. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Gueulfor hoche la tête.

\- Je suis prêt, on peut y aller, ma grande, souffle Gueulfor non sans hésitation.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Vina prend son envol. Fermant les yeux, Gueulfor finit par les ouvrir et s'aperçoit qu'ils sont déjà dans les airs. Émerveillé par le paysage, le viking esquisse un sourire et comprend l'envie de voler d'Harold.

\- Je pense avoir compris pourquoi Harold prend autant de plaisir à voler, dit Gueulfor amusé.

Vina semble satisfaite car Gueulfor l'entend ronronner, et s'en amuse. La dragonne et lui arrivent bien vite au Gouffre des Corbeaux. Les dragons lèvent la tête en les voyant arriver et leur font de la place pour atterrir. Dès qu'il a posé le pied au sol, Gueulfor se rapproche de Vina en voyant le regard des dragons sur lui.

\- Dis donc, tes copains n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ma venue, déclare Gueulfor inquiet en fronçant les sourcils.

Ignorant sa remarque, Vina le pousse jusqu'à Krokmou qui est allongé près d'un arbre. Gueulfor se laisse faire, non sans regarder autour de lui, peu rassuré. Dès qu'il est devant le furie nocturne, Gueulfor semble moins inquiet.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demande t-il au dragon en lui tapotant la tête.

Ouvrant un œil, Krokmou soupire en dépliant les ailes. Dévoilant ainsi Harold recroquevillé contre lui, le furie nocturne semble fatigué.

\- Tu es inquiet, dit Gueulfor en l'étant lui-même. Je pense qu'on l'est tous. Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ?

Avisant le dragon faire non de la tête, Gueulfor prend doucement la couverture qu'Harold à sur lui et l'enlève. Le jeune viking ne semble même pas frissonner malgré le froid ambiant de l'air aux alentours. Le forgeron en profite pour allonger Harold sur le dos et constate que ses bandages ne sont plus sur lui. Soulevant un sourcil, Gueulfor regarde Krokmou.

\- Vous lui avez retiré ses bandages ? l'interroge le viking surprit.

Faisant non de la tête, Krokmou finit par désigner Harold et Gueulfor comprend que le jeune homme l'a fait de lui-même.

\- Sacré Harold, il m'étonnera toujours, déclare Gueulfor légèrement amusé. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus besoin.

Quant Gueulfor a fini d'examiner les blessures qu'Harold avait sur son corps, il passe à sa jambe. Cette dernière est emmitouflée dans un tissu doux pour éviter qu'Harold ne ressente les effets du froid sur sa blessure récente. Gueulfor retire doucement le tissu et examine la jambe d'Harold et constate que tout va bien. Il prend ensuite son sac et sort le pot en terre cuite de Gothi. En l'ouvrant, il constate que c'est une potion à boire. Gueulfor soupire en maudissant l'ancienne.

\- Krokmou, est-ce que tu pourrais le réveiller ? demande Gueulfor en fronçant les sourcils. Gothi m'a donné quelque chose pour Harold mais il faut qu'il le boive. C'est possible ?

Regardant le viking, Krokmou finit par baisser la tête vers Harold. Il cherche à le réveiller mais n'y parvient pas. Quant il est sur le point de faire comprendre à Gueulfor que c'est impossible, Krokmou ressent la conscience d'Harold se réveiller lentement. Les autres dragons doivent le ressentir aussi car en un instant, ils sont tous présents autour de Krokmou. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Harold parvient à reconnaître Krokmou. Gueulfor, quant à lui, est bouche bée en voyant les yeux du jeune homme verts avec des pupilles de dragon. Il se rappelle que ce n'est pas la première fois et ce demande ce qu'il se passe.

\- _Bonjour Harold,_ dit Azur par la pensée. _Bien dormi ?_

\- _Hum,_ répond Harold un peu grognon.

\- _On dirait que non_ , déclare Krokmou amusé. _Tu pourras te rendormir quand tu auras bu ce que t'a apporté Gueulfor._

Aidant Harold à se redresser, Krokmou fait signe à Gueulfor de l'aider à boire. Le forgeron ne se fait pas prier et fait boire la potion à Harold. Dès qu'il l'a fini, le jeune homme grimace et Gueulfor comprend que le goût ne doit pas être très bon. Krokmou rallonge alors son ami près de lui mais constate qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se rendormir.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ questionne alors le dragon.

\- _Qu'est-ce que Gueulfor mijote ?_ demande Harold en fronçant les sourcils en regardant le forgeron.

Remarquant qu'Harold l'observe, Gueulfor ne peut pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Inquiet, Harold fronce les sourcils. Le forgeron, voyant son inquiétude, fixe Krokmou.

\- _Harold, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose,_ souffle Krokmou mal à l'aise. _À propos de ton corps…_

\- _Si tu veux parler de ma jambe gauche_ , le coupe Harold. _Je suis déjà au courant._

\- _Comment le sais-tu ?_ l'interroge Vina étonnée.

\- _Comme l'a dit Krokmou, c'est mon corps,_ répond Harold amusé. _Et je sais quand un truc cloche._

\- _Eh bien,_ déclare le furie nocturne surprit. _Gueulfor est là pour y remédier. Il a travaillé sur une prothèse adaptée pour toi._

\- _Intéressant, j'ai hâte de la voir, bien que je pense faire des améliorations dessus,_ réplique Harold.

Se tournant vers le forgeron en même temps, Krokmou et Harold le font sursauter. Gueulfor marmonne quelque chose avant de fixer le jeune homme.

\- Ça y est, je peux avoir votre attention ? demande t-il en souriant.


	28. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

Dans un premier temps, Gueulfor prend soin de déballer sa prothèse. Prenant un moment pour réfléchir à comment il va s'organiser, le forgeron ne s'aperçoit pas qu'Harold se rendort. Krokmou s'amuse de la situation, surtout quand Gueulfor se retourne et aperçoit le jeune homme.

\- Allons bon, déclare le forgeron en soupirant avant de regarder Krokmou avec reproche. S'il voulait dormir, il aurait dû me le dire.

Avisant le dragon noir faire non de la tête, Gueulfor fronce les sourcils en comprenant qu'Harold n'avait pas prévu de faire une sieste prolongée. Profitant de l'occasion, le forgeron hausse les épaules et commence à étudier de quelle façon se mettre. Il décide d'opter pour une position facile qui lui permettra d'être à l'aise. S'asseyant à côté d'Harold, à gauche, Gueulfor remarque que Krokmou reste sur ses gardes, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme endormi.

\- Ne te fais pas de mouron, il ne sentira rien, le rassure Gueulfor en empoignant un morceau de tissu doux.

Enroulant le genou d'Harold avec, le forgeron prend soin de bien faire attention à la jambe de son patient. Dès qu'il a fini, Gueulfor prend sa prothèse. Plutôt sommaire, cette dernière semble légère. Mais le forgeron ne doute pas de son efficacité et pense que c'est mieux pour Harold de commencer par celle-ci. Krokmou jette un coup d'œil sur la prothèse et lance un regard inquiet à Gueulfor qui le remarque.

\- Ne t'en fais donc pas, Harold est costaud, et je sais très bien qu'il ira la trafiquer dès qu'il aura l'occasion de se lever, lance le forgeron en souriant.

Une fois que Gueulfor a apporté quelques réglages, il approche la prothèse du genou d'Harold. Il fait passer le genou à l'intérieur et fixe la prothèse grâce à des sangles en cuir. Regardant son œuvre, Gueulfor grimace un peu. Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a pas le talent d'Harold pour construire de bonnes prothèses. Le forgeron prend son temps pour regarder sous tous les angles son travail. Il constate qu'il a bien fait de prendre des mesures car les mensurations d'Harold n'étaient pas celles qu'il pensait.

\- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à ce que l'intéressé ouvre de nouveau les yeux, grogne Gueulfor en se levant. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être pour tout de suite.

Hochant la tête, Krokmou ronronne doucement et se roule autour d'Harold comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire. Il le cache également sous son aile pour le maintenir au chaud. Gueulfor soupire et décide de repartir au village. Étant le seul à être autorisé à venir, le forgeron fait souvent un rapport à Stoïck pour lui donner des nouvelles de son fils. Une fois arrivé au village, Gueulfor va directement voir le chef qui se trouve chez l'ancienne. Cette dernière est également inquiète pour Harold. Dès qu'elle voit le forgeron entrer chez elle, Gothi vient près de lui et le presse de s'asseoir. Faisant claquer son bâton par terre pour montrer son inquiétude, elle finit par s'asseoir.

\- Du calme, vieille harpie, déclare Gueulfor en souriant. Je vais tout de dire, pas la peine d'être aussi agitée.

Gueulfor est sur le point de continuer mais préfère se taire en voyant le regard que lui lance l'ancienne. Cette dernière lui fait signer de parler d'Harold en désignant Stoïck.

\- Très bien, soupire Gueulfor en se massant les tempes. Le gamin va bien. Il a du mal à rester éveillé bien longtemps mais ça va.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Stoïck inquiet.

\- Harold est fatigué, lui explique Gueulfor en tentant de le rassurer. Non seulement à cause de ses blessures, mais également à cause de ce qu'il a fait. Tu as bien vu comme moi qu'il a retenu toute l'explosion qui aurait dû nous tuer. Même lui ne peut lutter contre la fatigue. De plus, il est resté inconscient presque deux semaines, sans rien manger, ni boire. Alors imagine dans quel état de fatigue il peut être.

\- Je comprends, admet Stoïck avant de prendre un air colérique. Mais pourquoi les dragons refusent qu'on aille le voir ?

\- Aucune idée, répond sincèrement le forgeron. Même Astrid n'a pas le droit d'y aller et pourtant elle manque à Tempête.

Tapotant l'épaule du chef, Gothi attire son attention. Elle trace des signes sur la table et hausse les sourcils.

\- Gothi demande si Harold ne souffre que de fatigue ? questionne Stoïck en traduisant les signes de l'ancienne.

\- Pour le moment, oui, de ce que j'ai pu constater, déclare Gueulfor en s'étirant. Après, il n'a pas encore la force de parler et use de ses pouvoirs pour parler avec les dragons. Donc, je ne sais pas encore.

\- Je vois, il faudra lui expliquer ce qu'il encourt avec une blessure pareille à la jambe, dit Stoïck en serrant les poings sur la table avec force. Je maudis Alvin à cause de ça.

\- Ton fils n'est pas aussi faible que tu le penses, rétorque Gueulfor en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais il est vrai que je ferais mieux d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Pour ce qui est d'Alvin, laisse Harold s'en occuper.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame Stoïck horrifié. Tu es fou ! Tu as vu dans quel état est Harold ? Je ne laisserais pas ce traître s'approcher de nouveau de mon fils.

\- Alors tu ferais mieux de guetter Harold pour ne pas que _lui_ l'approche, dit Gueulfor en fronçant les sourcils. Dès que je lui parle d'Alvin ou que j'ai le malheur d'en parler, Harold semble furieux.

\- Avec sa blessure c'est lo…

\- Oh non, crois-moi, ce n'est pas à cause de sa jambe, réplique Gueulfor à l'adresse de Stoïck. C'est autre chose.

\- Très bien, je ferais surveiller la prison d'Alvin, déclare Stoïck en se levant. Pour le moment, je vais au Conseil et nous allons discuter avec les autres clans de ce que l'on fait avec les bannis.

Prenant congé, le chef de Berk semble soucieux de l'état de santé de son fils. Gueulfor ne tarde pas à faire de même en expliquant à Gothi qu'il a pas mal de chose à préparer pour le lendemain et lui souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Alors que la nuit est calme au Gouffre des Corbeaux, Harold ne cesse de s'agiter dans son sommeil. Quelque chose gronde en lui et ne veut pas se taire. Le jeune homme serre les poings dans son sommeil et finit par les desserrer en ouvrant des yeux fiévreux. Une douleur sourde le parcourt, et Harold s'empresse de barricader son lien avec les dragons pour qu'ils ne le ressentent pas. Pourtant, Azur parvient faiblement à le sentir et entre dans l'esprit d'Harold.

\- _Ta partie dragon commence à réagir violemment,_ s'inquiète Azur. _Elle veut avoir le contrôle pour aller trouver l'humain qui est responsable de ton état. Deux personnalités dans un même corps. Vous ne tarderez pas à vous unir, rassure-toi._

Incapable de penser clairement, Harold tente de réprimer sa partie dragon et y parvient avec du mal.

\- _Il va falloir que les autres te redonnent des forces,_ déclare Azur en percevant l'épuisement d'Harold.

Comme pour répondre à sa demande, Krokmou se serre un peu plus contre Harold et ronronne. Avec l'aide de ses griffes, il s'écorche un peu une patte et laisse son sang couler sur les lèvres d'Harold. Aussitôt, ce dernier sent ses forces lui revenir et s'endort.

\- _Bien, maintenant, il faut lui réapprendre à marcher,_ déclare Azur à l'adresse de Krokmou. _Il doit être assez stable à présent. Essaye avec lui demain, le plus tôt sera le mieux._

Krokmou hoche la tête avant de reposer son regard sur Harold et finit par se rendormir également sous l'œil attentif de Vina. Le lendemain, le jeune homme se réveille dans la matinée. En le voyant remuer, Krokmou arrive en vitesse auprès de lui.

\- _Bonjour, mon grand,_ dit Harold avec une voie ensommeillé.

\- _Est-ce que tu t'es bien reposé ?_ demande Krokmou inquiet.

\- _Je crois que oui_ , déclare son ami en souriant.

\- _Veux-tu que je t'aide à te lever ?_ l'interroge le furie nocturne. _Azur voudrait que tu le rejoigne mais vu ton état…_

\- _Oui, je veux bien de l'aide, surtout que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir debout seul._

\- _Eh bien, nous allons voir,_ réplique Vina en s'approchant à son tour.

Krokmou ne perd pas de temps. Il se place derrière Harold tandis que celui-ci passe son bras autour de son cou. En quelques instants, le jeune homme se retrouve debout malgré son instabilité.

\- _Gueulfor a fait du bon boulot,_ déclare Harold en regardant sa prothèse en se maintenant à Krokmou.

\- _Tu crois pouvoir marcher ?_ le questionne Vina inquiète.

\- _Essayons, sinon on ne saura jamais_ , répond Harold en souriant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harold s'éloigne de Krokmou et fait quelques pas en direction de Vina au moment même où Gueulfor arrive. Ce dernier ne distrait pas son patient et s'arrête en silence. Harold finit par parvenir auprès de Vina sans problème et les dragons semblent heureux de le constater.

\- Finalement, j'ai fait du bon boulot, déclare Gueulfor en faisant sursauter Harold.

Surpris, ce dernier se retourne si vite que les dragons le retiennent avant qu'il ne tombe. Gueulfor remarque immédiatement les yeux d'Harold se poser sur lui et frissonne en les voyant.

\- Ce n'est que moi, dit-il penaud. Désolé, si je t'ai surpris.

Se calmant, Harold finit par se redresser et secoue la tête. Krokmou et Vina s'assoient prudemment et le regardent.

\- Excuse-moi, déclare Harold gêné. Je n'ai pas tous mes repères et je sursaute pour un rien. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un villageois vienne ici et me surprenne, ça risquerait de mal se finir.

\- Oh, t'en fais pas, tes lézards ont réglé le problème, sourit Gueulfor en s'approchant. Personne ne peut venir à part moi.

\- Parfait, soupire Harold rassuré. Tu es venu pour voir mes progrès ?

\- Oui et non, avoue Gueulfor. Mais je suis très heureux de te voir debout, mais également surpris, hier tu ne pouvais pas te lever. Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je pense qu'Azur y est pour quelque chose, réfléchit Harold en croisant les bras.

\- Qui ?

\- L'énorme dragon qui se trouve dans la mer qui entoure Berk, ça te dit quelque chose ? l'interroge Harold amusé.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Par lui, c'est évident, je ne parle pas qu'avec les miens mais avec tous les dragons, de toutes les espèces.


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Bouche bée, Gueulfor reste sans voix. Harold finit par éclater de rire en voyant sa tête et les dragons les regardent sans comprendre.

\- Tu ne finiras jamais de m'étonner, déclare le forgeron en soupirant.

S'avançant vers Harold, Gueulfor finit par être devant lui et sans que quiconque n'ait pu l'arrêter, il prend le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Je te demande pardon, Harold, sanglote Gueulfor. Nous n'avons pas pu te protéger et le pire c'est que nous sommes responsables de ce qui t'est arrivé.

Un instant surpris, Harold finit par tapoter le dos du forgeron, ne savant pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, j'ai pris ma décision, déclare Harold d'une voix ferme. C'était mon choix.

\- Peut-on discuter ?

\- N'est-ce donc pas ce que l'on fait ? l'interroge le jeune homme en souriant.

Acquiesçant, Gueulfor finit par s'asseoir ainsi qu'Harold. Une longue conversation s'ensuit entre les deux hommes. Le forgeron préfère mettre en garde le jeune homme qu'il risque d'avoir des séquelles de son amputation forcée. Les douleurs ne disparaîtront jamais complètement. Harold comprend parfaitement ce que veut lui dire son mentor et apprécie qu'il le fasse. Finalement, ils passent la majeure partie de la journée ensemble. Discutant de choses et d'autres, Harold et Gueulfor ne voient pas le temps passer. Lorsque la nuit tombe, le moment de se séparer est venu. Le forgeron retourne chez lui, laissant Harold avec les dragons. Ces derniers parlent avec le jeune homme toute la nuit, n'ayant pu le faire pendant la journée. Il faut plusieurs jours à Harold pour arriver à marcher normalement. Et encore plusieurs autres pour qu'il arrive de nouveau à combattre. Finalement, en l'espace de deux semaines, le jeune homme est prêt pour sortir du Gouffre des Corbeaux. Les dragons en sont ravis et veulent l'accompagner. Tous sont partants pour faire un vol et dès que Krokmou s'envole tous le suivent. Voler, c'est la chose qui a le plus manqué à Harold le temps où il était alité. Mais maintenant, sa sensation de liberté est de nouveau présente. Ne faisant qu'un avec Krokmou, ils se laissent tous les deux emportés par le vent. Les dragons les regardent et viennent se poser au village pour certains tandis que d'autres préfèrent les rochers. Voyant les dragons, les berkiens se ruent dehors, surpris de les voir en si grand nombre. Dès qu'ils aperçoivent le furie nocturne, ils écarquillent les yeux. Stoïck et Gothi se pressent sur la place et aperçoivent Harold sur le furie nocturne. Krokmou et Harold, enfin libres de voler, ne peuvent pas rester en place. Krokmou décide de monter plus haut que d'habitude avec l'accord d'Harold. Ce dernier prend un plaisir à accepter. Les voyant faire, les berkiens se demandent ce qu'ils fabriquent, Stoïck le premier. Ils ont vite la réponse en voyant les deux amis stagner à un moment avant de se laisser tomber à toute vitesse. Chutant, Krokmou et Harold se redressent juste à temps et frôlent la surface de l'eau. Au même moment, Azur décide de se montrer. Surgissant de l'eau, l'énorme dragon bleu fait face à Harold. Ce dernier observe Azur d'un coup d'œil rapide. De grandes pattes musclées, des écailles épaisses ainsi que quelques pointes sur le dos. Harold fronce les sourcils en voyant que le dragon semble fait pour les eaux froides du Nord. Azur observe Harold également puis fait un signe de tête à l'intention de deux dragons et ces derniers partent en direction des prisons de Berk. Abaissant sa tête pour voir Harold de plus près, Azur souffle un air froid à la figure du jeune homme.

\- _Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire,_ déclare Azur amusé.

\- _Il semblerait_ , admet Harold en souriant.

- _Je vais avoir besoin de toi, ça te dérangerait de me prêter ton corps ?_ demande Azur.

\- _Ça dépend, pour faire quoi ?_ rétorque Harold sur la défensive.

\- _Un petit bonjour aux humains s'imposent, y compris à celui qui a décidé de nous nuire,_ répond Azur en s'approchant un peu plus près de Krokmou.

\- _Humph, d'accord_ , dit Harold avant de faire signe à Krokmou de descendre plus bas et en enlevant sa corde de maintien. _Mais je dois faire quelque chose avant. Et mes amis ne veulent pas t'approcher. De plus, il est temps que les miens sachent de quoi je suis vraiment capable._

\- _C'est-à-dire ?_ demande Azur sans comprendre.

Se contentant de sourire, Harold se laisser glisser de sa selle. Sa chute prend immédiatement de la vitesse sous les yeux horrifiés des berkiens. Ces derniers se précipitent vers les falaises, Astrid et Stoïck en tête. Il est sur le point de hurler quand Harold se retrouve entouré de flammes. Aussitôt, des ébouillantueurs surgissent hors de l'eau, à bonne distance d'Azur. Dès qu'Harold touche l'eau, l'un d'eux apparaît avec le jeune homme sur sa tête.

\- _Harold !_ s'exclame ce dernier avec joie.

\- _Enfin guéri ?_ demande l'un d'eux en s'approchant.

\- _Tu as l'air en forme !_ lance un troisième.

\- _Désolé,_ répond Harold en se laissant glisser sur le cou du dragon pour faire face aux autres. _Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter._

\- _Ne t'excuse pas, c'est nous qui devrions te présenter des excuses,_ dit le premier ébouillantueur _. Nous n'avons pas compris ce que cet humain allait faire. Et du coup, tu as été blessé._

Comme les autres dragons, les ébouillantueurs fixent la jambe gauche d'Harold avec tristesse. Ne voulant pas les attrister, Harold tend la main et chacun d'entre eux à droit à une caresse sur le museau.

 _\- Je vais vous répéter ce que j'ai dit aux autres, c'était mon choix,_ déclare Harold en souriant. _Si c'était à refaire, j'irais sans hésiter. Alors cessez de vous en vouloir._

Hochant la tête pour faire comprendre qu'ils respectent son choix, les ébouillantueurs sont vite mal à l'aise en voyant Azur se rapprocher. Ces derniers le laissent prendre Harold sur son dos et partent rapidement sous l'eau. Ils précisent bien à Harold qu'ils ne seront jamais loin. Les remerciant, Harold les regarde s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la mer avec tristesse. Il est perdu dans ses pensées et Azur le ramène à l'instant présent quand il est proche des falaises de Berk. Soupirant, le jeune homme prend son élan et saute directement sur la roche sans perdre sa stabilité en atterrissant. Krokmou vient se poser près de lui, ce qui dissuade les humains d'approcher. Les autres dragons encore en vol viennent élargir les rangs en se posant près d'Harold. Les villageois, toujours autant impressionnés par les dragons, ne s'avancent aucunement. Ils se contentent de fixer Harold avec des yeux écarquillés. Étant trempé après son plongeon, certains habits d'Harold sont transparents. La chemise surtout, ce qui dévoile aux villageois la cicatrice que le jeune homme a sur son ventre. En se sentant fixé aussi intensément, Harold finit par se sentir gêné. L'attention des villageois est vite attirée par autre chose, car des jurons retentissent. Les deux dragons qu'Azur avait envoyé vers les prisons reviennent avec Alvin qui se débat férocement. Larguant leur fardeau aux pieds des villageois, les deux dragons se posent près des autres avec un air de dégoût. Stoïck fronce les sourcils en le voyant et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, comme les autres. Alvin, lui, ne perd pas de temps, il cherche à s'échapper mais un mur de flammes se matérialise autour de lui. Le cercle se referme avant même qu'il ait le temps de sortir. Il se retourne vers Harold et le regarde avec un air horrifié.

\- Tu n'es pas mort ?! s'exclame t-il avec fureur. Que faut-il donc faire pour te tuer ?

Sur le coup Harold ne répond pas, et les villageois se posent des questions. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme relève la tête. Les berkiens font un pas en arrière, tout comme Alvin, en voyant les yeux d'Harold entièrement bleus comme ceux de l'énorme dragon se trouvant devant eux.

\- _Me tuer ? Ou nous tuer ? En es-tu seulement capable ?_ résonne la voix d'Harold mélangée à une autre plus grave.

Alvin laisse un cri de stupeur lui échapper et cherche une issue des yeux sans parvenir à en trouver une. Il repose donc son regard sur Harold avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- _Tu as peur maintenant,_ déclare la voix avec amusement. _C'est sûrement parce que je suis devant toi avec mon corps mais également dans l'esprit de ce jeune homme. Ça doit être assez effrayant pourtant Harold, lui, n'a jamais eu peur de nous. Vous autres les hommes, vous vous croyez supérieurs à tout le monde. Vous nous tuez sur le seul fait que nous sommes dangereux, alors que vous l'êtes tout autant que nous. Pensez-vous vraiment être les seules créatures à avoir de l'intelligence ?_

\- En quoi êtes-vous intelligents ? demande Alvin avec un sourire mauvais. Vous nous attaquez et on devrait vous remercier ?

\- _Que les humains peuvent être bêtes_ , soupire Azur en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ! s'exclament Alvin et Stoïck en chœur.

\- _Il n'aura fallu pourtant que deux mois à Harold pour comprendre_ , réplique la voix par l'intermédiaire du jeune homme. _Heureusement qu'il est parvenu à la bonne conclusion et qu'il a réussi à survivre, seul, livré à lui-même._

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour mon fils ? l'interroge Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Les dragons sont reliés entre eux, ce qui n'est pas le cas des humains,_ répond la voix avec fermeté. _Nous sommes toujours ainsi et Harold n'échappe pas à cette règle. Les autres dragons m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Surtout Krokmou, il est celui qui est le plus proche d'Harold. De par le caractère mais également par le sang._

Abasourdis par la dernière phrase, les vikings regardent le dragon bleu puis Harold en pensant ne pas avoir bien entendus. Stoïck ne sait quoi répondre et reste sans voix.

\- Que veux-tu dire par le sang ? demande Gueulfor étonné. Harold est humain, il ne peut pas avoir de …

S'interrompant brusquement, Gueulfor fronce les sourcils et réfléchit. Plusieurs faits lui remontent en tête. Les blessures d'Harold guéries en un rien de temps, son caractère changeant et ses yeux. Les yeux verts typiques d'un dragon avec les pupilles verticales. Krokmou s'avance alors lentement auprès d'Harold et vient poser sa tête sur son épaule.

 _\- Les liens qui unissent Krokmou et Harold sont bien plus puissants que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer,_ déclare la voix mélangée du jeune homme et d'Azur. _Quand Harold s'est enfui de Berk, il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Les dragons n'avaient jamais vu un humain et un dragon ensemble. Et beaucoup de ceux qui accompagnent Harold l'ont suivi car ils étaient curieux puis ont appris à connaître Harold. Mais au commencement, un dragon et un humain ne pouvaient être que mal vu. Autant chez les humains que chez les miens. Quand les dragons qui étaient avec Vina les ont vus, ils ont attaqué. Sauf que Krokmou et Harold ne pouvaient pas voler sans être ensemble. En les attaquants, les dragons ont voulu tuer Harold. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont presque failli faire. Vina l'a pratiquement tué avec l'une des ses piques et Krokmou s'est écrasé avec lui sur les rochers. Les dragons n'ont pas compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, sauf quand ils se sont approchés de Krokmou. Il ne les a pas laissé voir Harold au début. Et il a fallu énormément de temps pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait._

Faisant une pause, Azur fixe les humains qui ont l'air médusés par ce qu'il leur raconte. Surtout Stoïck qui est devenu livide en entendant ce qui est arrivé à son fils des années plus tôt. Azur ressent qu'Harold lui demande de continuer mais lui interdit de parler d'une certaine chose.

\- Et après ? questionne Astrid inquiète. Que s'est-il passé ?

 _\- Malheureusement pour Harold, Vina ne loupe presque jamais sa cible,_ répond la voix avec tristesse. _Pourtant, Krokmou n'a pas laissé le choix aux autres dragons. Il a préféré donner son sang à Harold plutôt que de le laisser mourir. Pour un humain, du sang de dragon est toxique. Mais apparemment pas pour Harold car il a justement absorbé celui de Krokmou jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse. Plus tard, les dragons ont compris leur erreur et chacun d'eux a donné quelques gouttes de son sang à Harold. Il ne lui reste d'ailleurs aucune cicatrice de cette mésaventure. Depuis ce jour-là, Harold est resté avec les dragons, et eux avec lui._

\- Mais alors d'où vient celle-ci ? demande Gueulfor en pointant du doigt le ventre d'Harold.

\- _Je lui laisse le soin de vous expliquer,_ déclare la voix en disparaissant de l'esprit du jeune homme.


	30. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

Reprenant leur couleur habituelle, les yeux d'Harold se montrent moins durs. Le jeune homme lève la tête pour regarder Azur, un peu contrarié.

\- _J'aurais préféré que tu ne dises pas certaines choses,_ souffle Harold.

\- _Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait sans mon intervention, autant qu'ils le sachent,_ répond Azur en lui faisant signe de parler.

\- Harold ! s'exclame Astrid inquiète. Tout va bien ?

Se retournant vers elle, Harold croise son regard. Les berkiens aperçoivent vite que même si les yeux d'Harold ne sont plus bleus, ils gardent une partie des caractéristiques des dragons. Les pupilles verticales des yeux d'Harold font frémir plus d'un villageois, y compris Alvin.

\- Hum, répond simplement Harold en haussant les épaules.

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que vient de nous révéler le dragon ? demande Stoïck avide de savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu as compris et que nous n'avons pas vu ?

\- Je vous avais déjà dit que les dragons fonctionnent avec une certaine hiérarchie, explique Harold. Le problème, c'est que certains dragons alphas ne sont pas aussi gentils que nous.

\- Développe, lui dit Gueulfor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les raids sur Berk n'étaient pas volontaires, continue Harold en caressant Krokmou. Un alpha en était responsable. Un dragon alpha oblige littéralement les autres dragons à faire ce qu'il désire. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec certains des miens soumis à l'alpha de l'île des dragons.

S'étranglant en avalant leur salive à cause de la révélation, de nombreux berkiens regardent Harold avec des yeux ronds. Stoïck s'avance alors vers son fils en tremblant avant de s'arrêter en voyant Krokmou montrer les dents.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toi… qui a tué cette chose ? bégaie Stoïck.

\- Oui, répond Harold simplement. Ce dragon allait venir vous attaquer. J'ai tenté de te prévenir le jour de mon départ. Tu ne m'as pas écouté et je suis parti. Sauf que je n'avais pas pensé à une chose. Que peut faire un gamin d'à peine quinze ans contre un monstre pareil ? De plus, Krokmou et moi, nous ne savions pas encore parfaitement voler. La suite, tu la connais de ce qu'Azur vient de vous raconter. Les dragons nous ont attaqués puis aidés et enfin nous avons vécus avec eux. Quand nous avons réussi à être suffisamment forts pour nous battre contre l'alpha, Krokmou et moi avons fait un raid sur son nid. Ça n'a pas été difficile de convaincre les dragons de se joindre à nous. Surtout vu leur traitement. Ils nous ont donc suivit. Nous avons obligé l'alpha à sortir au grand jour et nous l'avons abattu. Fort heureusement, car cette menace pesait sur nos têtes et également sur les vôtres.

\- Tu as tué ce monstre comme ça ! s'exclame Varek en écarquillant les yeux. Sans dommage, chapeau.

Éclatant de rire, Harold fixe Varek avant de reprendre un ton sérieux en voyant l'air intrigué du jeune homme devant lui. Krokmou, amusé lui aussi, jette un regard sur l'humain.

\- Sans blessure, hein, dit Harold en soulevant sa chemise dévoilant ainsi sa cicatrice. Pas vraiment. Le problème avec les alphas, c'est qu'ils sont bien plus gros et bien plus dangereux. Une minute d'inattention a bien failli me coûter un aller simple pour le Valhalla.

Stupéfaits, les berkiens fixent la cicatrice avec des yeux ronds. Harold finit par rebaisser sa chemise et les regarde.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à survivre à une telle blessure ? demande Varek abasourdi. Surtout à l'emplacement où elle est, tu devrais être…

Ne voulant pas finir sa phrase, Varek s'interrompt avant d'observer Harold qui lui sourit.

\- Je devrais être mort, oui, déclare Harold en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'impression que la mort et moi, nous jouons au chat et à la souris. Nous nous côtoyons souvent, c'est assez déplaisant.

\- Ce n'est pas amusant, tonne Stoïck en s'avançant d'un pas de trop vers son fils.

Avant même qu'il n'arrive à Harold, ce dernier est déjà passé au-dessus de lui sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Harold se place devant les flammes qui entourent Alvin et les fixent avec intensités.

\- _Amusant_ , je ne crois pas que je qualifierais ce que je ressens d' _amusant_ , dit froidement Harold en posant son regard sur Alvin qui recule. J'ai perdu beaucoup des miens. Pas cette fois-ci. Mais le jour où les bannis ont attaqués. Certains des dragons que les bannis ont tués étaient avec moi depuis le début. Je les connaissais par cœur. Leur présence me manque ainsi que le fait de leur parler. Cendres me manque ainsi qu'à Luciole et aux autres. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour pardonner.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harold passe son bras à travers les flammes et attrape Alvin par le col. Aussitôt, les flammes cessent tandis qu'Harold soulève Alvin au-dessus du sol. En voyant cela, Stoïck tente de l'approcher, en vain car les flammes d'Harold surgissent de nouveau en l'entourant pour dissuader le chef.

\- Harold, je sais que tu es en colère, mais ne fais pas ça, le supplie Stoïck. Tu n'es pas du genre à chercher la vengeance.

\- Je crois que je vais revenir sur certains de mes principes, gronde Harold avec rage.

Comprenant que son fils ne plaisante pas, Stoïck se tourne vers le dragon bleu avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vas-tu le laisser faire ? Ou simplement regarder ? tonne Stoïck à son adresse, furieux.

Agacé, Azur se penche jusqu'à ce que ces yeux parviennent à hauteur de Stoïck, et le fixe d'un air froid.

 _\- Harold,_ dit l'alpha en regardant intensément son père. _Dis-lui bien que ce ne sont pas les miens mais les tiens, je n'ai aucun droit de me mettre sur ton chemin. Seul l'un des tiens peut te barrer la route._

Hochant la tête, le jeune homme repose ses yeux sur Alvin. Soudain, Krokmou le tire en arrière sans prévenir, laissant Alvin retomber lourdement au sol. En se retournant, Harold le regarde sans comprendre.

\- _Ça ne changera rien,_ déclare Krokmou attristé. _Que tu le tues ou non, ça ne fera pas revenir les autres. Et ils ne voudraient pas que tu te salisses les mains avec lui._

\- _Alors comment empêcher que cet imbécile revienne ici ?_ demande Harold à court de solution en jetant un regard mauvais à son adversaire qui se tasse sur lui-même. _Je viens de trouver._ _Vina prend cet idiot entre tes pattes, on descend._

Sans prévenir personne, Harold grimpe sur le dos de Krokmou. Azur regarde le jeune homme avec un œil amusé ainsi que les autres dragons. Les berkiens quant à eux descendent en vitesse vers le port en voyant que c'est là qu'Harold se rend. Une fois arrivé, Harold descend de sur Krokmou et attend Vina avec son prisonnier. Ce dernier ne cesse de hurler et la dragonne le laisse tomber avec dégoût avant de venir se placer aux côtés d'Harold. Les vikings se massent alors au niveau du ponton et observent ce qui va se passer. Stoïck est même obligé de pousser certains vikings pour avoir de la place pour apercevoir ce qui se trame.

\- Je pense que Krokmou a raison, déclare Harold en soupirant tout en fixant Alvin. J'ai une forte envie de te tuer, certes, mais ça ne ramènera jamais les miens. Donc, je te rends ta liberté. Sauf que tu ne seras pas seul.

Abasourdis, les vikings regardent Harold en le pensant devenu fou. Alvin fait de même et éclate de rire.

\- Tu es aussi faible que ton père, dit-il en souriant. En plus, tu me laisses des gardes.

Souriant à son tour, Harold esquisse un sourire qui fait frissonner plus d'une personne. Les dragons finissent par laisser échapper des grognements qui sont en fait un rire collectif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demande Gueulfor en les voyant ainsi.

\- Ils s'amusent de la stupidité d'Alvin, si tu veux mon avis, répond Harold en s'approchant de la berge tout en gardant le banni à l'œil. Je te laisse des gardes, effectivement, mais pas n'importe lesquels.

À peine Harold à finit sa phrase que trois ébouillantueurs surgissent hors de l'eau avec fracas. Le premier vient près du jeune homme avant de se laisser caresser en ronronnant sous le regard apeuré d'Alvin.

\- Je te présente Écume, Volcano et Angie, dit Harold en souriant. Ils sont tous les trois avec moi depuis que j'ai fait quelques plongeons involontaires dans l'océan. Ils seront tes gardes et un conseil : ne t'avise pas de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils sont plus sauvages que les miens. Au moindre écart tu finiras ébouillanté.

\- _Nous serons ravis de l'avoir à l'œil celui-là,_ déclare Écume en fouettant l'eau avec sa queue. _J'ai hâte qu'il tente de se sauver, il paiera alors pour la mort des nôtres._

\- _Fais attention, ça risquerait d'être salissant,_ avoue Volcano avec dégoût en regardant l'humain.

\- _Tu es celui qui le tuera le premier si l'occasion se présente et c'est toi qui dit ça_ , s'amuse Angie.

\- _Cela ne vous gêne pas de le garder ?_ questionne Harold soucieux. _Je ne veux pas vous l'imposer._

\- _Non, mon frère, nous sommes au contraire heureux de pouvoir le faire,_ dit Écume en se frottant contre Harold. _Mais préviens-le bien._

\- _Je vous remercie._

Harold se retourne vers Alvin et avant même qu'il ait dit quelque chose, l'un des ébouillantueurs attrape le banni et le force à se mettre sur son dos. Amusé par la peur qui se lit sur le visage du viking, Harold ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Oh, un dernier conseil, dit-il au banni. Laisse-toi faire s'il y a le moindre problème. Ne t'avise pas de chercher à leur fausser compagnie car tu n'iras jamais bien loin. Est-ce clair ?

Voyant Alvin hocher la tête avec peur, Harold prend soin de dire aux dragons de revenir de temps en temps. Le lui promettant, les ébouillantueurs partent avec leur prisonnier, escortés par deux vipères jusqu'au large.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère que la fin vous plaira autant qu'à moi. C'est vrai que ça va un peu vite mais je pense que cette fin est toute désignée. Si toutefois, vous avez des réclamations ou encore des questions, allez-y, je ferais en sorte de vous répondre dans la mesure du possible. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi tout du long et un autre merci pour vos commentaires. Merci à Yukomin pour ses corrections. ^^ Bonne lecture à tous. Petit ps à la fin. =)**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Les vikings regardent les ébouillantueurs s'éloigner avec stupéfaction avant de fixer leurs regards sur Harold. Ce dernier se retourne et est sur le point de partir quand son père le retient par le bras.

\- Où vas-tu ? demande-t-il en levant un sourcil. Tu ne vas pas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Restant muet à la question de son père, Harold détourne le regard et observe les visages des berkiens. Il peut y lire la peur, mélangée à de la curiosité. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'a pas encore pris de décision.

 _\- Que veux-tu faire à présent ?_ l'interroge Azur, ce qui fait frissonner Harold qui tourne la tête vers lui. _Tu peux très bien rester ici avec les dragons, à moins que tu ne veuilles parcourir la mer ? Réfléchis à ce qui serait le plus bénéfique, pas seulement pour les dragons mais également pour toi._

\- Harold ! s'exclame Stoïck. Que décides-tu ?

\- Honnêtement ? questionne Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, ça serait mieux, déclare le Chef de Berk.

\- Je n'ai rien décidé, avoue le jeune homme en soupirant. Je ne sais pas si je vais rester sur Berk. Malgré mon retour, peu d'entre vous se sont montrés amicaux envers les dragons. Nous sentons encore du ressentiment et de la peur venant de votre part.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ou ce sont leurs paroles à eux ? demande Gueulfor inquiet.

\- Les deux, admet Harold après un moment d'hésitation. L'attitude des berkiens ne joue pas non plus en votre faveur. Les dragons, eux, essaient de faire des efforts, certains vont jouer avec les enfants. Pourtant, les adultes ne le leur permettent pas et ils le font en cachette. Les dragons sont loin d'êtres bêtes comme certains d'entre vous le pensent, s'ils voient que la cohabitation ne se fera jamais, ils partiront. Et ils ne seront pas les seuls à le faire, Krokmou et moi feront de même.

Finissant sur ces paroles, Harold grimpe en vitesse sur le furie nocturne. Ce dernier ne perd pas de temps et ne prête pas attention aux cris de Stoïck quant il s'envole. Tous les dragons s'envolent à la suite de Krokmou, sauf Vina qui reste quelques instants pour se frotter à Gueulfor avant de rejoindre les autres. Azur comprend la réaction du jeune homme et soupire avant de jeter un regard aux vikings. Ces derniers semblent un peu décontenancés, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le problème qu'Harold leur a posé. Préférant les laisser gérer la situation entre eux, Azur s'enfonce dans la mer dans un bruit fracassant.

\- _Es-tu sûr de ton choix_ ? s'inquiète Vina en se posant à la suite de Krokmou au Gouffre des Corbeaux.

\- _Oui_ , répond Harold en se laissant glisser au sol. _Je ne resterais pas sur Berk s'ils ne font pas d'effort pour vous accepter._

\- _Même si pour ça tu dois laisser ta famille et l'élue que ton cœur a choisi ?_ demande Luciole avec tristesse.

Hochant la tête d'un air décidé, Harold finit par aller s'asseoir à l'abri d'un des arbres avec Krokmou. Ayant pris au passage son cahier de dessin et un morceau de charbon, le jeune homme commence à dessiner ce qui lui passe par la tête. De nombreux croquis voient ainsi le jour dans le cahier. Des dragons sur la plupart des feuilles et, de temps en temps, Astrid. Harold ne voit pas le reste de la journée passer, trop occupé à se concentrer sur ce qu'il fait. Quand il commence à voir la lumière décliner, il lève la tête et soupire. Harold se lève et va se faire à manger. Il fait bouillir de l'eau dans une marmite avant d'ajouter plusieurs ingrédients dont des herbes que Gothi lui a donné ainsi que du poisson. Il fait infuser le tout pendant une dizaine de minutes et retire la marmite du feu. Voyant que sa soupe est prête, Harold prend une louche et se sert avant d'entendre un bruit étouffé dans les fourrés. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se lève et part en direction du bruit. Dès qu'il est suffisamment près, Harold plisse les yeux avant de voir une touffe de cheveux blonds.

\- Astrid ! s'étonne Harold. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Harold ?! s'étrangle la jeune fille. Tu pourrais m'aider, je… je suis coincée?

Entrant à son tour dans les fourrés, Harold aperçoit immédiatement ce qui empêche Astrid d'avancer. Sa ceinture est retenue par des branches d'arbres et ne semble pas vouloir se décoincer. Harold se rapproche de la jeune fille avec précaution et la soulève doucement. Cette dernière remarque de suite qu'elle n'est plus retenue et remercie Harold en rougissant. Harold, préférant ne pas rester dans les fourrés, l'invite donc à partager son repas. S'asseyant à ses côtés, Astrid remarque qu'Harold n'a pas l'air en forme. Quand ce dernier lui tend un bol, Astrid le remercie avant de voir la soupe et de grimacer.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, sourit Harold en la voyant faire. C'est vraiment bon. Goûtes-y.

Hochant la tête, Astrid prend une cuillère avant de la mettre en bouche en fermant les yeux. Elle est plus qu'étonnée en sentant le goût sucré de la soupe. Regardant Harold avec curiosité, ce dernier s'installe à côté d'elle pour manger à son tour.

\- Gothi m'a donné quelques herbes qui peuvent m'aider à me remettre, explique Harold. Elle me trouve un peu bizarre ces derniers temps alors elle a préféré me donner une sorte de vitamines.

\- Et elle a raison ? l'interroge Astrid inquiète.

\- À quel propos ? l'interroge Harold.

\- D'être inquiète ? J'avoue que tu me sembles plus pâle que d'habitude, tu ressembles à quelqu'un de malade. Et tu es léthargique.

\- Ha, je pensais que seule Gothi avait remarqué, soupire Harold avant de voir l'inquiétude d'Astrid. Je vais bien.

\- À d'autres, dit Astrid en posant son bol de soupe avant de se jeter sur Harold et de le plaquer au sol. Harold Horrendous Haddock, vas-tu me dire ce que tu as exactement ou dois-je te forcer à me le révéler ?

Le voyant tourner sa tête dans l'autre sens, Astrid aperçoit les yeux d'Harold se fixer sur un point de l'étang et devenir vitreux. Aussitôt, la jeune fille secoue Harold avant de le voir se redresser.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en ayant les yeux remplis de larmes en le serrant contre elle. Vas-tu te décider à ne plus tout garder pour toi ?

\- Je doute de ce que je dois faire, souffle Harold en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Relevant la tête, Astrid se jette au cou d'Harold et l'embrasse farouchement. Tombant à la renverse, les deux jeunes restent un long moment comme ça. L'un dans les bras de l'autre. Astrid passe sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Laisse une seconde chance aux berkiens, dit-elle avec douceur. Ils ne savent pas comment aborder les dragons, alors apprenons-leur. Nous pouvons y arriver, Harold, il nous faut juste ton aide.

\- En es-tu sûre ? demande Harold en plaçant son bras sur ses yeux. J'ai déjà perdu énormément des miens, je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise à nouveau.

\- Et je le sais, nous le savons, répond doucement Astrid. Laisse-leur une chance, Harold.

Réfléchissant un moment, Harold demande leurs avis aux dragons. Ces derniers sont ravis de dire ce qu'ils pensent. Et le jeune homme est surpris de voir qu'ils veulent tous rester auprès d'Harold qu'importe son choix.

\- Très bien, dit Harold. Mais ce sera la dernière.

Heureuse de son choix, Astrid l'embrasse de nouveau avant de se blottir contre lui. Les deux jeunes s'endorment ainsi côte à côte, surveillés par les dragons. Krokmou les rejoint ainsi que Tempête et tous deux se lovent près de leur ami. Quand il se réveille le lendemain matin, Harold s'aperçoit qu'Astrid est partie. S'étirant, le jeune homme se lève ainsi que Krokmou.

\- _Où est Astrid ?_ demande Harold avec une voix endormie.

\- _Partie prévenir ton père que tu restes, si je ne m'abuse_ , déclare la voix d'Azur depuis la baie. _Tu as fait ton choix, on dirait._

\- _Oui, et le bon je l'espère_ , admet Harold.

\- _Je te fais confiance pour la suite,_ dit Azur. _Je retourne dans le Nord où les mers sont plus froides. Tu pourras toujours venir me parler grâce à la mer si tu le désires._

\- _Avec plaisir_ , répond le jeune homme, _et encore merci pour tout._

Comme pour lui répondre, Azur projette une énorme vague en l'air en s'enfonçant dans la mer. La vague retombe alors doucement en une fine pluie. Harold reste un moment silencieux avant t'entendre des pas venir vers lui. En se retournant, il n'est guère surpris en voyant Astrid suivit de son père. Ce dernier semble de bonne humeur et vient devant son fils.

\- Tu as décidé de rester ? demande-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, mais sous certaines conditions, avoue Harold.

\- Je m'y attendais, répond Stoïck. Nous avons eu une réunion avec les villageois.

\- Vous ? demande Harold intrigué.

\- Oui, Gothi, Gueulfor et moi, dit Stoïck avec un sourire. Nous avons décidé de réunir le village pour parler des dragons et de toi. Tous sont d'accord pour que vous restiez sur Berk. Nombreux sont ceux qui veulent discuter avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, sourit Stoïck. Beaucoup de berkiens veulent apprendre à monter un dragon comme tu le fais.

Il faut un moment à Harold pour comprendre ce que son père vient de lui annoncer. Stoïck est sur le point de lui demander si tout va bien, quand Harold esquisse un léger sourire. Les dragons s'approchent alors de lui et observent les trois vikings avec des yeux pétillants.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on attend ? Allons-y, déclare Harold suivit par Krokmou.

Peu de temps est nécessaire à Harold pour apprendre aux berkiens à monter un dragon. En moins de six mois, la plupart des villageois se sont trouvé un compagnon. Harold est heureux de constater qu'Astrid avait raison en voyant combien les dragons et les humains peuvent s'entendre. Harold et Krokmou remarquent que plus le temps passe, de plus en plus de dragons viennent élargir leur famille. Alors qu'ils sont en train de voler, les deux amis profitent de la brise. Krokmou et Harold prennent plaisir à voler pendant de longues heures.

\- _Es-tu heureux à présent ?_ demande Krokmou intrigué.

\- _Oui,_ dit Harold en ouvrant ses yeux verts de dragon pour apercevoir Astrid qui le rejoint avec Tempête. _Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et toi ?_

\- _Je suis du même avis_ , déclare Krokmou en ronronnant.

Fin

 **PS:** **Pour en savoir plus, voudriez-vous avoir un chapitre spécial sur la rencontre de Harold, Krokmou et Vina?**

 **Et encore merci de m'avoir suivi!**


End file.
